Amiga Mía
by NixSophie
Summary: Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.
1. Baby Sitter

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**1. Baby sitter.**

- Hola engreído - la voz alegre y cantarina de su mejor amiga sonaba a través del celular.

- Ah qué me debo la sorpresa cabeza de chorlito? - divertido, dio una vuelta en la silla de su escritorio y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana.

- Será que mi distribuidor favorito puede darme unos minutos? Te invito a un café.

- Qué necesitas? Siempre que llamas a decir que pagarás tú es porque necesitas algo de mi - cambió el tono de voz por uno más dramático - Eres una mala amiga, lo sabías?

- Ash Darien, no seas dramático - Soltó entre risas la femenina voz - nos vemos todos los jueves, no veo qué hay de diferente en este.

- Está bien? Dónde te veo? - soltó con falsa resignación - te parece a las cinco en el café de Andrew?

- Perfecto! - dijo seguramente saltando - y no pidas mucho mientras me esperas, no tengo mucho dinero...

- No seas mentirosa Serena, tienes un nuevo best seller en las tiendas - soltó una carcajada - y te acaban de comprar los derechos de uno de tus libros para una película.

- Había olvidado que lo sabes todo de mi - soltó entre risas.

- Yo no lo olvido, tranquila - le dijo mientras giraba de nuevo la silla hacia su escritorio - te veo a las cinco, ahora déjame trabajar que es mi tienda la que te alimenta.

- Y son mis historias las que te alimentan a ti, engreído - la rubia, sentada en un enorme escritorio de madera, con los pies cruzados, le sacó la lengua a su celular - te quiero feito.

- Y yo a ti feita - y así finalizó la llamada.

Darien tenía 28 años. Era un hombre soltero, alegre con sus amigos, serio en los negocios y un don Juan con las mujeres. Su estatus de gran empresario y heredero de una enorme cadena de librerías, sumado a su perfecta apariencia eran el deseo de cualquier mujer. Era alto, con un cuerpo atlético de infarto, sus cabellos negro azabache que mantenía rebujados invitaban a ser acariciado y sus labios solo inspiraban deseo.

No tenía una novia estable ni se le conocían compromisos, solo una que otra mujer ocasional. La única mujer permanente en su vida, diferente a su madre y a sus hermanas, era Serena, la rubia que conocía desde 14 años atrás y que era la única mujer con suficiente carácter para cuestionarlo.

Serena era una rubia de 26 años. Su apariencia tierna y delicada contrastaba con el cuerpo de diosa que tenía. Era de carácter fuerte imaginación infinita y una romántica empedernida. Había heredado la pasión de su padre por los libros, y desde los 20 años se había convertido en una gran escritora, aunque desde niña publicaba ya libros de historias infantiles. Era la estrella del sello Tsukino, y además, escribía columnas literarias para un prestigioso diario de Tokio.

Mientras su mejor amigo se daba la gran vida, ella estaba amarrada a decisiones de su pasado que muchos criticaron pero de las que se sentía orgullosa. Su padre, su madre, su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo fueron los únicos que la apoyaron cuando, con solo 20 años, quedó en embarazo del hombre al que aún amaba.

La amistad entre ambos nació tan de repente que en menos de un mes, eran completamente inseparables y aunque había otros dos amigos que se sumaban al pequeño círculo, entre Darien y Serena, la relación era tan estrecha, que de vez en cuando, el pelinegro pasaba la noche en casa de su amiga juzgando sus historias, cuidando a su "sobrino" o simplemente hablando hasta el otro día.

Todo comenzó cuando la familia Tsukino se trasladó a vivir de Osaka a Tokio. Serena entró sola a la escuela porque su hermano mayor, Samuel, estaba ya en preparatoria.

**- Flashback -**

- Hola, puedo sentarme? - Una rubia de tiernas coletas se paró sosteniendo su bandeja frente a la mesa en la que estaba esperando a sus amigos.

- Eh... - el rubio miró alrededor pero no había señal aún de sus comunes acompañantes. Pero si se dio cuenta que esa era la única mesa con asientos libres de la cafetería - Supongo, siéntate.

- Gracias - la niña de unos doce años se sentó tranquilamente - Me llamo Serena, llegué el fin de semana a la ciudad y es mi primer día en la escuela.

- Yo soy Andrew - le sonrió con ternura -en qué grado estás?

- Estoy en primero - le respondió avergonzada. Seguramente ese chico estaría en último grado.

- Mis amigos y yo estamos en tercero - volvió a mirar la cafetería pero no encontraba a sus amigos - aunque parece que se perdieron.

- Si quieres me voy... - hizo el intento de pararse pero chocó con alguien y terminó sentada en el suelo.

- Fíjate cabeza de chorlito! - Un joven pelinegro miraba a la rubia en el suelo y a Andrew que se había levantado a ayudarla.

- Quién te crees tu, engreído, para interponerte en mi camino! - envalentonada, la jovencita se puso de pie y enfrentó al chico que sobrepasaba por mucho su estatura.

- Oye, amarra a tu mascota Andrew, de pronto me muerde - el dramático chico se alejaba como si la rubia fuera la peste.

- Basta Darien, es nueva en la ciudad y en la escuela, no tenía donde sentarse a comer y tu eres un descortés! - El rubio tomó por los hombros a la jovencita y la obligó a sentarse - de hoy en adelante comerá con nosotros.

- Oíste eso Haruka? - Darien hablaba para un tercer chico que estaba a su lado y al que Serena no había visto - Andrew nos consiguió mascota...

- Mira ... Darien? - la rubia se puso de pie obstinada y lo enfrentó de nuevo con fuego en sus ojos - Si te molesta mucho mi presencia, tendrás que aguantarte porque en esta escuela no hay otro lugar para sentarse a menos que quieras comer en el suelo...

- Esta chica me cae bien - Haruka se adelantó un poco y extendió su mano para presentarse - mucho gusto Haruka Tenou.

- Serena Tsukino - dijo sin mirarlo y aún sosteniendo la mirada azul zafiro del pelinegro.

- Tsukino? Del mismo Tsukino dueños de la casa editorial más grande de Japón? - Andrew estaba sorprendido.

- De los mismos - Serena seguía mirando a Darien - Y tu qué? Aguantarás mi presencia o te vas a otro lado?

- Me encanta tu caracter - Dijo sonriendo el pelinegro y extendiendo la mano para presentarse - Darien Chiba, de los Chiba dueños de "Milenio de plata", las librerías que tienen la exclusividad de los productos con sello Tsukino - le sonrió finalmente.

- Creo que seremos buenos amigos - la rubia le sonrió de regreso y volvió al asiento.

- Creo lo mismo, cabeza de chorlito! - dijo Darien mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Karmesite quieres cancelar mi cita de las cinco? - Darien se recostó en el escritorio de su secretaria.

- Hoy es tarde de amigos? - la amable secretaria preguntó sonriendo.

- Si y misteriosamente pagará ella - dijo con complicidad.

- Pues dile que me debe un par de cajas de pañuelos desechables y un final feliz - la mujer algo mayor, descargó un libro sobre el escritorio. La autora: Serena Tsukino.

- No se porqué sigues leyéndola si sabes que no es capaz de escribir un final feliz - ojeó el libro - pero le daré tu mensaje.

- es muy buena, no es mi culpa.

- Como digas Kar...

- Tío Darién! - un niño de cabellos platinados entró corriendo haciendo reír a Karmesite a carcajadas.

- Jefe, ya sabe porqué va a pagar ella - salió de su escritorio y se inclinó para saludar al pequeño de cinco años - hola Peru, cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien Karmesite - el pequeño le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a la secretaria - Aunque papá se aburrió de mi temprano y mamá le pidió que me trajera a visitar a mi tío - el niño, por su forma de hablar, parecía mucho mayor.

- Tu madre es una joya - Darien reía mientras Karmesite se levantaba y el niño corría a abrazarlo - Ven campeón, te daré algo con que jugar mientras nos vamos - y entró con el niño en su oficina.

Después de unas cuantas llamadas, otras muchas firmas y una discusión con un proveedor por una entrega tardía. Darien por fin se relajó. No eran aún las tres de la tarde, pero sentía como si fueran las siete de la noche. En la mesa de centro que decoraba una pequeña salita en la oficina, Peruru estaba concentrado con un par de cuadernos y un lápiz de dibujo.

- Peru, quieres que te traiga algo? - Darien llegó al sofá y detalló el retrato en el que el niño había trabajado todo el día en silencio.

- Gracias tío - por fin quitó los ojos del papel y miró al pelinegro - te gusta? - extendió el dibujo. Un perfecto retrato a sombras de Darien trabajando estaba completamente terminado.

- Wow haz mejorado mucho - tomó el cuaderno en sus manos. Los detalles eran perfectos. El pequeño era un niño genio con grandes habilidades artísticas, seguramente heredadas de su madre.

- Mamá se empeña en decir que voy a ilustrar sus novelas - sonrió tímido - Darien, cierto que mi papá no me quiere?

- Por qué dices eso? - el pelinegro se agachó al nivel del niño - el te ama, así como tu mamá también lo hace.

- No soy tonto, solo aparece para hacer llorar a mamá y me usa para lograrlo - sin saber qué decirle Darien solo se quedó mirando esos ojos verdes que lo enternecían.

- Hay Darien, de nuevo te cogieron de niñera? - Una exuberante pelinegra entró en la oficina sin avisar y se sentó en el escritorio de Darien.

- Peru, dile a Karmesite que te lleve por algo de tomar si? - Darien le habló con cariño al pequeño.

- Claro tío - miró al escritorio y sonrió - Adiós bruja mayor.

- Adiós pequeño demonio - le contestó la mujer entre risas antes de quedar sola con el pelinegro - Ojalá seas así con tus verdaderos sobrinos, cuando los tengas.

- Rei, puedes no hacer sentir mal al hijo de tu amiga? - Darien se acercó a saludar a la hermosa mujer con un beso en la mejilla - qué te trae por acá brujita?

- Solo vine a saludar a mi hermano mayor, pero... - caviló un poco lo que diría y cambió de opinión - sigo sin entender tu amistad con Serena, pareces su eterno enamorado.

- Sabes que somos grandes amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso más del tiempo que la conoces tu - se sentó en su silla de cuero - y con respecto a Peru, sabes que lo quiero como si fuera mi sobrino.

- Yo diría que como si fuera tu hijo Darien - la pelinegra lo miró al rostro - Haz estado con ese niño desde que nació...

- No empecemos de nuevo Rei, quiero a Peru y me gusta compartir tiempo con él - miró a la puerta cerrada y bajó la voz - además su padre no sirve para nada, necesita una figura paterna que lo guíe.

- Y para eso no están Kenji y Samuel? - dijo Rei como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Rei, deja de ser envidiosa, sabes que te quiero y querré a tus hijos igual cuando nazcan - se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente - pero espero que no sea pronto.

- Eres un tonto - empujó a su hermano - Mamá te manda a decir que te espera para cenar mañana, Hotaru regresará de sus estudios en Estados Unidos y nos quiere a todos allá.

- Gracias brujita - Darien caminó al perchero de donde tomó el saco de su traje y el morral de Peru - por ahora, saldré a llevar a Peru con su madre.

Una media hora después, un espectacular deportivo rojo se estaciona en las afueras de un gran café. Del auto bajaron Darien y Peruru al mismo tiempo y juntos caminaron a la entrada. Aunque el niño no fuera hijo de Darien, tenía muchas actitudes de él, eso debido al gran tiempo que pasaban juntos.

- Tío, puedo pedir una torta de chocolate? - el niño puso su mejor carita antes de abrir la puerta del local.

- Pero no le digas a tu madre - le abrió la puerta al pequeño.

- Tío Andrew! - Peru salió corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio que estaba atendiendo una mesa.

- Hola campeón - Andrew lo abrazó con cariño - con quién viniste? No estabas con tu padre hoy?

- Estaba, vine con tío Darien - dijo seriamente - quiero un pastel de chocolate! - le agregó alegre.

- Ve a sentarte y te lo llevo en un segundo - le dio un beso en los cabellos y luego saludó a los lejos a su amigo que ya había tomado asiento.

Después de haberse comido cada uno una porción de torta de chocolate y de mandar a su "sobrino" a jugar videojuegos en el otro ala del local, Darien se tomaba un café en compañía de Andrew.

- De nuevo eres su baby sitter Darien? Qué hizo ahora el imbécil del padre? - preguntó el rubio.

- No lo se, Serena me dijo que nos veríamos acá a las cinco - miró su reloj, aún faltaba media hora - Pero hoy el niño llegó preguntándome que si su padre no lo quería.

- Pobre Peru...

- Pobre Serena más bien - Darien lo interrumpió - pero bueno, cuando sepa algo, te digo - suspiró - sabes algo de Haruka?

- No, ese tonto debe andar con Michiru de viaje otra vez - Andrew hablaba entre risas - lo malo de que tus amigos consigan novias famosas es eso, nunca los ves.

- Que dramático Furuhata - se lo gozó Darien - Tienes una amiga famosa y nunca te haz quejado, antes disfrutas pavonearte por ahí con ella.

- Pero Serena no cuenta - rió alegremente - y en estos días debe estar más solicitada que de costumbre.

- Si, llevarán una de sus historias a la pantalla grande, no? - Andrew le dio el último sorbo a su café.

- Sí - suspiró.

- Llegan temprano! - una dulce voz alarmó a los dos amigos. Frente a ellos estaba una hermosa rubia. Llevaba su largo cabello atado en una cola alta, unos pantalones negros elegantes pero ceñidos a su escultural cuerpo, una blusa holgada de color coral y unos tacones negros - A dónde mandaste a mi hijo Darien? - Serena miraba a su alrededor en busca de su razón de vivir.

- La próxima vez que me llames para invitarme a tomar algo, dime que me llegará tu terremoto a la oficina, quieres? - Darien se levantó y abrazó fuertemente a Serena - cómo estás feita?

- Bien - le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro y otro a Andrew - cansada, eso de organizar un guión y pelear con la gente para que no cambien mi historia es agotador - se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Me imagino - Andrew tomó las dos tazas vacías - qué te traigo Sere?

- Podrías regalarme uno de esos cocteles que no se sabe cuántos tragos tiene? - le respondio cansada.

- Sale un sex on the beach para la rubia - dijo Andrew cantando y se fue a la barra.

- Licor y Serena Tsukino no van bien - Darien retomó su puesto - Qué pasó Serena?

- Diamante ignoró a Peru toda la mañana - empezó a desahogarse - el niño me llamó a decirme que no quería estar con él, que lo recogiera pero me quedaba imposible, por eso le pedí a Diamante que lo llevara a tu oficina, perdóname si? - puso la misma carita que le puso Peru cuando le pidió la torta de chocolate.

- Y como cosa rara, te invitó a salir esta noche? - Darien sabía que las desilusiones de Peruru eran la herramienta de Diamante para acostarse con su amiga de nuevo. Serena lo amaba y siempre le creía sus cuentos falsos, pero un par de días después, estaba llorando de nuevo.

- Ahs eres odioso, lo sabías? - la rubia miró con rabia fingida a su amigo - puedes quedarte con Peru esta noche? En casa hay películas nuevas, compré golosinas y reparé la cama que tanto odiabas.

- Te haré el favor, pero no le sigas el juego a Diamante si? - Darien le tomó las manos a su amiga y la miró a los ojos - No quiero verte mal por él de nuevo.

- Haré lo posible - le sonrió como pago por su preocupación - pero sabes que lo amo Darien - ahora cambió su mirada por una pícara - aunque tú no sabes qué es eso verdad? Terminaste con Nehe o me equivoco?

- Serena, era solo una amiga de ocasión - Darien se avergonzó - No entiendo porque buscas que cada amiga que te presento sea mi futura mujer.

- Darien, debes tomar a las mujeres en serio, sabes que las hieres con tu actitud de macho alfa? - Serena siempre era igual de sincera con él, era esa sinceridad la que más los unía.

- Y lo dice la dama sumisa que cae a los pies del mismo hombre una y otra vez? - Darien la miró inquisidoramente - Serena, Peru no quiere verte mal, él sabe que su padre no lo quiere.

- Diamante si lo quiere, por eso quiere que hablemos hoy, se sintió mal cuando el niño le dijo que se quería ir - Serena hablaba ilusionada.

- Lo que tu digas - se detuvo cuando Andrew pasó a dejar el coctel de Serena en la mesa - A qué hora te verás con él?

- Viene a recogerme en media hora, dile a Andrew que si lleva mi auto a casa más tarde, si? - Serena sacó un par de juegos de llaves y se las entregó. Un juego eran de su casa, el otro del auto.

- Entonces iré por tu hijo para que lo saludes antes de irnos, no quiero verle la cara a ese...

- Darien no seas grosero! - Serena lo interrumpió pero el pelinegro ya estaba en camino a la zona de videojuegos.

Un par de minutos después, Peruru corría por el local, seguido de Darien. Estaba feliz, se le notaba.

- Mamá! - el niño se lanzó a la rubia con devoción - estás muy linda!

- Gracias cariño - Serena le besó los platinados cabellos - qué tal se ha portado Darien contigo?

- Bien, el tío es el mejor! - abrazó a su madre - vas a salir con papá cierto? - Serena miró a su amigo con reproche pero el pelinegro negó haber dicho algo.

- Si amor, te quedarás en casa con Darien y tal vez con Andrew, ve y dile que te preste unos videojuegos para que tengan una noche de chicos.

- Siii - el niño salió corriendo hacia la barra.

- Gracias Darien - Serena lo miró con cariño - mis padres están de viaje y Sammy es algo receloso.

- No hay de qué - abrazó a Serena con cariño. Mientras la rubia recostaba la cabeza en el fuerte pecho, el pelinegro vio entrar a Diamante - Creo que vinieron por ti...

- Hola Darien - Diamante le tendió una mano con cortesía. El pelinegro se limitó a estrecharla si. Decir nada - Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo, algún día te pagaré ese gran favor- Diamante era un hombre apuesto pero engreído. Destilaba superioridad por donde caminara y aunque nunca se sintió i seguro por la relación de Darien y Serena, se empeñaba siempre en restregarle en la cara sus logros.

- Lo hago por Serena - el pelinegro respondió serio y luego miró a su amiga con cariño - Cuídate cabeza de chorlito.

- Lo haré - se empinó y dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo - Gracias! - y así salió del local tomada del brazo de Diamante.

- Cuándo se lo dirás Darien? -Andrew había aparecido de la nada detrás del pelinegro que seguía viendo hacia la puerta.

- No molestes con eso Andrew - el pelinegro enfadado le entregó las llaves del auto de Serena - preguntó si podías llevarle el auto.

- Lo haré - miró hacia atrás en busca del pequeño - Peru, ya se van - lo llamó con cariño y el niño salió corriendo de la barra y se lanzó a los brazos de Darien, quien lo cargo con experiencia.

- Ahora, tendremos una noche de chicos - De la nada, Darien pasó de la tristeza a la alegría - aprovéchalas porque cuando comience la escuela, no podrás - Darien salía hablando con el niño. Un rato después, los dos entraban al penthouse de Serena.

Pasada la media noche, la rubia entró en su sala de estar a escondidas. Llevaba su cabello un poco desordenado, su cartera colgada en uno de sus hombros, el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y la mirada triste y decaída.

Encontró a Andrew durmiendo pacíficamente en la sala. Siguió caminando y llegó hasta la habitación de Peru. Abrió con cuidado y vio a su tierno hijo durmiendo profundamente. Un suspiró se escapó de los labios de Serena antes de cerrar la puerta y volverse hacia el pasillo donde Darien la miraba con comprensión.

- Lo hizo de nuevo, verdad? - el pelinegro llevaba ya cinco años sirviendo como paño de lágrimas de Serena después de sus encuentros con Diamante.

- Vamos a la biblioteca, no quiero que Peru o Andrew escuchen - conteniendo las lágrimas, Serena encabezó la marcha hacia su biblioteca-oficina, una enorme habitación con un gran escritorio de madera, enormes paneles llenos de libros y un pequeño bar con dos sofás.

Al entrar, la rubia fue directo a uno de los sofás y se escurrió en él soltando la compuerta que retenía sus lágrimas. Darien cerró la puerta, caminó al bar y sirvió un par de tragos, ese era el ritual de los días en que su amiga llegaba en ese estado.

- Me echó a la calle después de obtener lo que quería, Darien! - Serena habló entre sollozos mientras recibía el vaso que Darien le extendía.

- Serena, no deberías caer en sus trampas...

- Guardo la fe Darien - lo interrumpió la destrozada rubia después de beber su vaso de un solo trago - yo se que él me ama - le estiró el vaso a su amigo para que lo rellenara.

- Princesa, sabes que no me gusta verte así - el pelinegro hablaba con cariño mientras le servía el segundo trago a la rubia - Solo espero que Peru no se de cuenta, Serena, tu hijo sabe que su padre lo usa para hacerte daño - le entregó el vaso y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hace mucho no me llamabas así- la sonrisa tonta de Serena demostraba que su mente viajaba en gratos recuerdos del pasado.

- Si, hace cinco años, cuando nació Peru - Darien habló con la mirada perdida, ambos estaban absortos en sus recuerdos.

**- Flashback -**

- Te ves horrible - el pelinegro entraba a la habitación en que una enfermera le aseguró encontraría a Serena. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba su rubia amiga, desmadejada, despeinada y agotada.

- Que detallista eres - divertida, Serena le respondió mientras tapaba su pecho descubierto por la tarea en la que fue sorprendida - porqué tardaste tanto?

- Estaba firmando algunos papeles por ti - Darien caminó hasta la camilla mirando el pequeño bulto que estaba en brazos de Serena - lo siento, tus padres siguen sin responder.

- Perdóname tu a mi, no quería asustarte tanto - la rubia recordaba que cuando comenzó el trabajo de parto, unas seis horas atrás, Darien estaba acompañándola a hacer algunas compras y el pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer.

- No te preocupes princesa, te dije que estaría a tu lado todo el tiempo, y así lo hice - con cariño, Darien le dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y levantó la manta que cubría la carita del bebé que dormía plácidamente en brazos de su madre - y acá seguiré estando para los dos - se agachó y besó la cabeza del niño.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Darien, qué tengo que hacer para que Diamante recapacite? - Serena volvía al tema inicial después de beber, de nuevo, su vaso de solo un trago.

- No se Serena - la abrazó con cariño - pero como el hombre que ha cuidado a tu hijo desde que nació te voy a pedir algo - la volteó para mirarla directamente a los ojos - No dejes que siga usando a Peru.

- Esta es la última vez que lo hace - la rubia se pus de pie con rapidez pero el efecto de los tragos fue inmediato. Trastabilló, se le movió el suelo y casi se estrelló de frente con el suelo.

- Te dije que el licor no es tu mejor amigo, cabeza de chorlito - Abrazó y ayudó a sostener a la rubia - te llevaré a la cama - cargó a Serena con maestría y la llevó hasta la habitación principal.

Sin prender la luz y demostrando que conocía el espacio mejor que nadie, Darien entró en el cuarto, dejó a una ya adormilada Serena en la cama, retiró los tacones de sus pies y la cubrió con una manta.

Se quedó mirándola dormir por una media hora hasta que el sueño lo invadió y decidió irse a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes donde le dio fin a un día más consolando y sufriendo por Serena, la mujer más maravillosa que conocía, la mejor amiga que podía existir y la mujer con la que sabía, nunca tendría una relación sentimental diferente a una gran amistad.

* * *

Bueno, espero que esta nueva historia les guste, es con mucho cariño de mi imaginación para todos mis seguidores... Y debo un OS en el que estoy trabajando como premio por adivinar quién era Peruru...

Besos a todos y gracias por seguir mis locuras... Recuerden que los avances de esta historia de los los últimos dos capítulos de Amor Real, los pueden ver en mi face...

Sophie.


	2. Viaje al pasado 1

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**2. Viaje al pasado 1. **

- Mami! - Peruru, con su mochila en la espalda corrió desde la entrada de su jardín hasta el lugar donde Serena lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

- Cómo te fue en tu primer día, mi príncipe? - agachada para estar a la misma distancia, Serena le preguntó con dulzura a su hijo mientras le limpiaba un poco la carita que estaba manchada por dulce.

- Bien - el niño se abrazó al cuello de Serena - Es muy divertido venir a estudiar! - el niño estaba animado.

- Es usted Serena Tsukino? - Una mujer alta y elegante se acercó a la rubia y a su hijo.

- Si señora, soy yo - La rubia se puso de pie para encarar a la hermosa peliverde que tenía en frente.

- Mucho gusto - la mujer extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Serena - Soy Setsuna Meio, la maestra de Peru - miró con cariño al niño - Quisiera hablar algo con usted, me permite unos minutos?

- Claro - Serena volvió a inclinares para hablar a su hijo - Amor, ve a jugar un momento mientras hablo con tu maestra, si?

- Solo si me llevas a casa de tío Darien, quiero mostrarle un nuevo dibujo - el pequeño hablaba entusiasmado. Darien y Serena eran las únicas personas que motivaban el talento artístico de Peruru y por eso el niño siempre quería mostrarles sus creaciones.

- Vale cielo - le dio un beso en la frente - ve a jugar - le puso de pie cuando el niño se alejó y volvió su mirada a la maestra - Y bien, cuénteme...

- Sabe usted que Peruru está avanzado para tener cinco años y que tiene una habilidad artística impresionante? - la mujer hablaba tranquila.

- Sí, lo se, y se lo agradezco en gran parte a mi mejor amigo, pero hay algo mal? - Serena sabía muy bien lo que le dirían. Desde un año atrás no encontraba escuela donde aceptaran a su hijo y no quería optar por una escuela para genios donde no lo dejarían ser niño.

- Solo que me parece que Peru estaría mejor en una escuela especializada - y ahí iba de nuevo.

- Entiendo lo que me dice señorita Meio, pero no quiero enviar a mi hijo a una escuela donde no pueda ser un niño normal - Serena le hablaba cansada - quiero que corra, juegue, se relacione con niños de su edad.

- No tengo ningún problema con promoverlo un poco para que haga trabajos más adecuados a su conocimiento - la mujer percibió la frustración en la voz de Serena - solo era una opinión personal.

- Se lo agradezco - miró su reloj - ahora, si me disculpa, debo irme - buscó a su pequeño con la mirada y lo llamó con la mano - Hasta mañana Señorita Meio.

- Hasta mañana señora Tsukino - la mujer vio partir al niño y a su madre a bordo de un lujoso auto deportivo color plata.

Después de hacer una parada en un restaurante de comidas rápidas, recoger un grueso sobre en la oficina de correos y pasar por una pastelería, el auto deportivo se estacionaba en un garaje subterráneo. Bajó cargando las bolsas y con su pequeño hijo presidiéndole el paso.

- Buenas tardes señora Tsukino - el vigilante del edificio la recibió con un cordial saludo - hace mucho no venía por acá.

- Buenos días Malachite - la sonrisa sincera de Serena hizo sonreír tímidamente al hombre uniformado - El trabajo no me dejaba venir.

- Si, lo se, trabaja en un nuevo proyecto y por cierto, ya compré su nuevo libro, mi esposa dice que es muy interesante - Malachite era un hombre noble y atento. La conocía desde años atrás y era de las pocas personas que no pensaba mal de su relación con Darien.

- Salúdeme a Esmeralda de mi parte - Miró a su hijo que respetuosamente guardaba silencio - Amor, llama el ascensor, esto pesa - le mostró las bolsas y el niño corrió al elevador - Feliz día Malachite.

- Igualmente señora.

Después de ingresar un extenso código en el ascensor, este los dejó en una hermoso penthouse. Este no era como el suyo que tenía un toque familiar. Este era de un estilo minimalista, con muebles en blanco y negro y una que otra fotografía dispuesta por ahí.

- Darien! Espérame! - Una figura extraña entraba a la sala. Darien caminaba desnudo con una hermosa mujer pegada a su espalda, igualmente desnuda.

- Por Dios! - Serena tapó los ojos de su hijo antes de seguir hablando - Darien por favor, si vas a hacer esas cosas no salgas de tu habitación - entre la risa y el regaño, la rubia halaba a la pareja - Y hola Nehe, hace mucho no te veía.

- Hola Serena! - la mujer se bajó de la espada de Darien. Estaba avergonzada - un placer verte de nuevo - y tras decir esto, desapareció por el pasillo.

- Quieres avisar antes de venir? Ese maldito vicio tuyo... - Darien intentó disculparse mientras ponía sus manos en la entrepierna intentando taparse.

- Ya Darien, ve a vestirte, Peru quiere enseñarte algo y te traje la cena - Serena le dio la espalda a su bien dotado amigo y caminó guiando a su hijo hacia la cocina.

Un par de minutos después, Darien y Neherenia entraban a la cocina. No estaban ni tomados de la mano, ni abrazados. Como muchas veces anteriores, ese era un encuentro casual.

- Hola Peru! - la pelinegra abrazó al pequeño que estaba entretenido con una hamburguesa - haz crecido mucho!

- Claro! Han pasado dos años, no ves? - a Peruru nunca le había caído bien la novia de su tío.

- Siempre tan adorable - La mujer ignoró al pequeño y miró a la rubia que comía al lado de su hijo - Perdona el show, no sabíamos...

- Tranquila, me he acostumbrado - la rubia respondió con educación - Y perdona no traerte nada, no sabía que estabas acá.

- Tranquila, ya me iba - removió los cabellos de Peru, le dio un beso a Serena en la mejilla y otro igual a Darien - Nos vemos después - y diciendo eso, dejó a Darien, Serena y Peru solos en la barra de la cocina.

- Ahora si me dicen a qué se debe la sorpresa? - Darien besó en los cabellos a Peru, en la mejilla a Serena, esculcó las bolsas sacando una tercera hamburguesa y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

- Peru quería visitarte y mostrarte un nuevo dibujo y yo necesito de tu ayuda - Se limitó a responder Serena mientras sus ojos divagaban en otro mundo.

Terminaron de comer conversando sobre su día. Darien se entusiasmó con la alegría de Peru por ingresar a la escuela mientras que Serena seguía distraída.

Después de mostrarle a Darien un nuevo retrato, esta vez de su maestra, Peruru se quedó dormido en el sofá. Serena se levantó y fue a coger a su hijo para llevarlo a la habitación de huéspedes, pero Darien se le adelantó, alzó al niño y lo dejó en el cuarto que generalmente usaba cuando se quedaba con él.

El pelinegro volvió a la sala donde encontró a su amiga revisando un extenso documento. Sin decir nada sirvió dos vasos con whisky, se sentó al lado de Serena y dejó los vasos en la mesa de centro.

- Problemas con Diamante, dilemas con la imaginación o desacuerdos con los libretistas? - Preguntó Darien divertido al ver que su amiga parecía removerse los sesos con algo. No soportaba verla sin el brillo de sus ojos o sin demostrar su desbordante alegría.

- Me creerías si te digo que un poco de todo? - Serena el entregó el extenso documento - aunque el último es el que me tiene más molesta.

- Que se tenga el mundo, Serena Tsukino está molesta? - dijo con dramatismo el pelinegro mientras revisaba las hojas por encima y entendía lo que sucedía - Serena, cambiaron por completo tu historia!

- Ajam... - la rubia tomó su vaso y lo bebió de un trago antes de recostar su espalda en el sofá - Lo peor es que ya firmé y no puedo quitarles los derechos. Argumentan que los finales trágicos no venden.

- Ahí entra tu problema de inspiración - dejó el documento en la mesa y tomó el vaso para beber un poco del líquido ambarino - Te pasa siempre que critican tu estilo - acarició con cariño el rostro de Serena - pero donde entra Diamante?

- Llevamos juntos a Peru al jardín - empezó a desahogarse - cuando lo dejamos, intentó convencerme de irnos a su casa - miró a su amigo - Sabes lo que eso significa - meneó una mano como quitando importancia a lo que decía - el caso es que lo rechacé y se enfureció - miró a su amigo con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir - Darien ese hombre me domina, no soy capaz de mantenerlo a raya mucho tiempo.

- Serena pero lo haz hecho perfecto este último mes - Darien intentaba darle ánimos. Después de su último encuentro con Diamante, la rubia le había prometido negarse y hacerle entender al padre de su hijo que no era una muñeca para jugar - Si de verdad te ama, sabrá entenderte, solo necesita que le abran los ojos.

- Supongo que tienes razón - le sonrió la rubia - solo que la carne es débil.

- Si es por eso, yo puedo hacerte el favor... - Darien entre bromas se insinuó masajeando los hombros de Serena.

- No seas tonto Chiba! - La rubia se removió haciendo que la soltara - Acabas de acostarte con Neherenia de nuevo y vienes a decirme esto? - Serena estaba entre divertida y enojada.

- Qué puedo decir a mi defensa? Soy todo un semental! - agregó orgulloso - Además, la otra vez lo pasamos bien...

- Estaba ebria Darien - Serena lo miró con reproche. En tantos años de amistad no iba a negar que había tenido un par de encuentros en la cama con ese apuesto hombre que tenía al lado, pero era una mujer fiel a sus sentimientos y esos encuentro solo había sucedido en momentos de flaqueza - Estaba ebria y deprimida, tu te aprovechaste de mi - le saco la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Tú te metiste a mi cama a llorar, cabeza de chorlito - le sacó la lengua también y ambos rompieron en risas por unos minutos.

Eso era lo mejor de su relación. Durante años habían compartido todo, incluyendo la cama. Pero seguían siendo los mismos. A veces adultos expertos en negocios, a veces niños que se divierten con tonterías. Su amistad era tan fuerte que sin importar que el mundo se viniera abajo, juntos podrían sobrepasar lo que fuera.

- Ahora si, hablemos de algo más serio Daien, necesito que leas esto - la rubia buscó en su bolso otro gran mamotreto y lo entregó a su amigo.

- Vamos entonces a la biblioteca, esto va para largo y no quiero que mi espalda se destroce.

Como siempre que Serena trabajaba en una nueva historia, se reunían para leerla juntos, encontrar detalles a cambiar y mejorarla antes de entregarla a Sammy, Presidente y editor principal de la editorial Tsukino.

Acomodados en dos escritorios, Darien con la historia impresa y Serena con la laptop, pasaron horas leyendo el nuevo proyecto. Entre risas y correcciones la noche avanzó rápidamente. Serena bostezaba frente al computador y Darien ya no leía al mismo ritmo. El cansancio los dominaba.

- Sere... - Adormilado, Darien puso el documento que leía sobre el escritorio - Vamos a dormir, mañana continuamos en mi oficina si quieres.

- Supongo, mañana debo levantarme temprano a llevar a Peru - La rubia cerró el portátil y se puso de pie.

- Yo te acompaño, no tengo citas en la mañana - Darien también se paró y caminaba al lado de Serena hacia la puerta de la biblioteca - Y después desayunamos en mi oficina para terminar con esto, te parece?

- Si, creo que es lo mejor - soltó en un fuerte bostezo.

- Hey! Pero no me tragues, León! - despeinó un poco a su amiga y la abrazó por los hombros caminando con ella por el pasillo que los llevaba a sus habitaciones - Hasta mañana Sere - le dio un beso en la mejilla - te quiero.

- Y yo a ti - le dio un sincero abrazo a su amigo y antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría con su hijo le dio un beso en la mejilla - Gracias por ayudarme.

- No agradezcas nada - la miró a los ojos - tus libros son un éxito y debo asegurarme de vender buenos productos - un beso una vez más en la mejilla - descansa... - y diciendo eso entró en su habitación.

Una vez solo, Darien se lanzó a la cama sin preocuparse por quitarse la ropa o los zapatos. Alzó la mirada al techo y dejó su mente divagar en viejos recuerdos que llegaban con solo pronunciar una palabra.

- Serena... - soltó en un suspiro antes de empezar a viajar en la máquina del tiempo.

**- Flashback -**

- Serena qué haces acá? - Darien, adormilado, vio a su amiga entrar en su habitación vistiendo la camiseta que él le había prestado para dormir.

- Es que... - Serena caminaba con dificultad gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había tomado en compañía de su amigo - No puedo dormir.

- Ven - Darien se levantó sin importar que solo estuviera en bóxer. Se acercó a Serena y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

Habían hablado durante horas de la forma en que Diamante la había rechazado porque según él, había quedado gorda después del embarazo y ya habían pasado cinco meses desde el nacimiento de Peru. Desde que había concebido a su hijo, Diamante la evadía una y otra vez.

- Dime la verdad, estoy gorda? - la rubia empezó a sollozar en el pecho de Darien.

- Serena no digas tonterías - La alejó y la miró directamente a los ojos - te vez hermosa.

- Entonces demuéstramelo - Serena se alejó y sin decir más, se quitó la camisa de Darien quedando cubierta solamente por unas provocativas bragas de encaje blanco.

- Serena... - tomando aire y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol intentó vestir de nuevo a Serena.

- Tu tampoco! Lo vez, estoy gorda, fea y ya no parezco una mujer! - la rubia se movía para que su amigo no la vistiera.

- Dios! Serena te vez perfecta! - Y sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lanzó y atrapó los labios de su medio desnuda amiga con los suyos en un apasionado beso.

Serena respondió con ansia el beso. Estaba completamente destrozada. Sentía que por su descuido no podría despertar bajos instintos en un hombre y Diamante se lo recordaba día tras día. Por eso la fiereza de Darien le devolvía algo de confianza. Necesitaba sentirse mujer, sexy y deseada.

Para Darien era algo que siempre había querido hacer. Aunque respetaba la relación de la rubia con el padre biológico de su hijo, no podía negar que Serena le gustaba desde que la conoció, pero hablar de sentimientos con ella era imposible. Amaba su relación de amistad desprendida, confianza total y apoyo incondicional, temía que todo eso terminara por confesar sus sentimientos.

Movido por la pasión y el deseo, el moreno acostó a Serena sobre su cama, se deshizo de las prendas que los cubrían a ambos y comenzó un torturante pero placentero recorrido por el cuerpo bien moldeado de la rubia con sus labios.

Saboreó los aún hinchados pechos, mordisqueó los sensibles pezones, lamió el plano abdomen y degustó con posesión el delicioso sabor la humedad de Serena. Con cada roce, la rubia gemía fuertemente. El contacto era fuerte y violento, pero era eso lo que necesitaba para volver a confiar en ella misma.

- No vuelvas a decir que estás gorda o fea - Darien se ubicó encima de Serena y le habló con rabia mientras la miraba a los ojos, abría el cajón de su mesa de noche en busca de un preservativo y se lo colocaba.

- Hazlo Darien - le suplicaba Serena sin quitar la mirada de la de Darien - muéstrame que aún puedo despertar los deseos de un hombre.

Sin decir nada más, el pelinegro la penetró de un solo golpe y sin buscar una sensación progresiva, empezó a dar estocadas fuertes y rápidas. Tomó a Serena por las caderas, la alzó un poco para entrar completamente en ella y asumió un ritmo desenfrenado mientras su boca mordía y halaba los duros pezones de su amiga.

La sensación era completamente carnal, estaban teniendo sexo en su más completa definición y ambos gozaban. Los gemidos crecían con cada movimiento y ambos estaban cerca de tocar el cielo.

Un grito sincronizado salió de los dos amantes que alcanzaron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Quedaron unidos por unos pocos minutos más mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y retomaban el aliento.

- Te quedó claro Serena? - Darien rompió el silencio mientras salía del interior de la rubia y se acostaba en su lado de la cama dándole la espalda. Se sentía mal, aunque amaba en secreto a esa mujer y había soñado en más de una ocasión el tenerla entre sus brazos, su fantasía estaba muy alejada de la realidad. Hubiera querido más romanticismo, tratarla como una princesa, como SU princesa, pero no había podido hacerlo - No porque ese imbécil te rechace quiere decir que estés mal.

- Gracias - se limitó a responder la rubia antes de cubrirse con la sábana y quedarse dormida.

La mañana asomó por entre las cortinas del cuarto donde Darien y Serena dormían abrazados sin saber en qué momento lo habían hecho. El pelinegro se sentó en la cama despacio, observó a su amiga por unos minutos y justo cuando iba a levantarse, sintió la dulce voz de Serena a su espalda.

- Lo de anoche nunca sucedió - la rubia no quería arruinar la confianza de Darien - prométemelo.

- Nunca sucedió - Darien volteó a mirarla y se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar - No te preocupes cabeza de chorlito, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros - le dio un beso en la frente y caminó desnudo al baño - Aunque si no quieres que se repita, sería bueno que te vistieras y salieras de mi habitación - le agregó haciendo uso de su buen sentido del humor - amanecer con una mujer hermosa y desnuda a tu lado es una gran tentación.

- Darien! - Serena lanzó su almohada a la puerta del baño y rompió en risas mientras se levantaba - por eso te quiero feito.

- Y yo a ti feita, pero de verdad, ve a vestirte y a alimentar al pobre Peru que ya empezó a llorar - habló divertido Darien desde el baño.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- ...Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta que Diamante no es el hombre para ti? - y con esa pregunta en el aire, se quedó dormido profundamente.

El nuevo día se abrió paso bajo una fuerte cortina de lluvia. Darien ya llevaba un par de horas despierto. Había preparado el desayuno, las cosas suyas, de Serena y de Peru, además de una merienda para que el niño llevara a su jardín. Y como ni su amiga ni su ahijado habían despertado, se encaminó hacia el cuarto que usaban.

La imagen lo enterneció enormemente. Serena dormía de lado abrazando a su hijo que se acurrucaba como un bebé en el pecho de su madre. Los dos se veían felices y cómodos, tanto que daba pesar despertarlos, pero debía hacerlo o el pequeño llegaría tarde a su segundo día de escuela.

- Serena, despierta - con cariño se sentó al lado de su amiga y la movió recibiendo solo un manotazo al aire como respuesta, así que intentó con el pequeño - Peru, hora de levantarse... - el niño imitó el gesto de Serena, cosa que hizo reír al pelinegro a carcajadas. Físicamente el pequeño podía parecerse mucho a su padre, pero la verdad es que su personalidad era una perfecta mezcla entre la de Serena y la suya.

Con cara de travesura, Darien recogió una de las almohadas que reposaban en el suelo y la sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, preparando su atentado.

- Que despiertes, cabeza de chorlito! - gritó alegre el pelinegro y estrelló la almohada en el rostro de Serena.

- DARIEN CHIBA! - una iracunda Serena salió de debajo del mullido cojín y justo cuando iba a pegarle a su mejor amigo una vocecita los hizo reír.

- Ustedes no dejan dormir! Vayan a jugar afuera! - Peru lanzó la frase tapándose hasta la cabeza con la manta y reacomodándose en la cama.

- Debo decir a quién le sacó eso? - Darien preguntó divertido mientras su amiga se levantaba de la cama.

- Bueno, bueno, me vas a ayudar a pararlo o a juzgar mis deliciosos hábitos de sueño?

Después de una corta batalla que terminó con un Peruru enojado bajo la ducha, una Serena apurada y un Darien divertido, los tres salieron juntos del lujoso apartamento. Y tras dejar al pequeño en el jardín, los dos autos deportivos se estacionaron en el parqueadero de las oficinas principales de "Milenio de Plata".

- Buenos días jefe, buenos días Serena! - una alegre Karmesite los recibió abriendo la puerta de la enorme oficina - Me alegra verte de nuevo.

- Ah... Sere... Le debes a Karmesite un par de cajas de pañuelos y un final feliz - Darien apenas recordó contarle a su amiga.

- Los pañuelos te los repongo, el final, no creo poder complacerte - Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a la secretaria de Darien - por ahora, puedes conseguirnos un par de capuchinos, algunos panecillos y el periódico de hoy? Tenemos trabajo que hacer - la sonrisa sincera de Serena animó a la mujer.

- Claro, una nueva historia en mente? - preguntó la secretaria.

- Una nueva historia en papel - Darien le mostró el mamotreto que había leído durante la noche - Karme, si quieres, puedes tomarte la mañana libre.

- Tranquilo jefe, la invertiré en terminar de leer la novela - la mujer salió de la oficina dejando a los dos amigos solos.

- Bien, manos a la obra mi cabeza de chorlito - Darien se acomodó y siguió con su tarea de leer mientras Serena sacaba su laptop y se preparaba para trabajar.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. El medio día llegó y ni el pelinegro ni la rubia se dieron cuenta. Solo una corte de mujeres los hizo mirar hacia la puerta de la oficina y dejar a un lado las correcciones de la novela.

- Es mi hermano Karme, entro cuando me de la gana - la voz de Rei sonaba bastante alta e hizo sonreír a los dos amigos que se prepararon para la ecatombe.

La hermosa pelinega irrumpió en la oficina seguida por una castaña alta y bastante agraciada, una peliazul recatada pero hermosa y una rubia coqueta.

- Serena Tsukino, se te olvidó qué día es hoy? - Rei encabezaba una formación de mujeres fingiendo enfado.

- Eh... Qué día es hoy? - La rubia miró a Darien buscando una respuesta pero el moreno estaba en las mismas.

- Iríamos con Amy a mirar el traje de novia, increíble que no recuerdes ni la boda de tu cuñada! - Ahora era Mina, la rubia quien regañaba.

- Chicas déjenla, está trabajando en una nueva novela - Amy, la peliazul, intervino al ver que Darien mostraba señales de enojo por el show.

- Nada de eso Amy - Lita, la castaña, miró a Darien - Podemos llevarnos a Serena? Sea lo que en lo que trabajen esperará hasta mañana.

- Llévensela, hagan lo que quieran pero dejen la algarabía en mi oficina - Darien cerró el documento que tenía en las manos y miró a su amiga - Te mando los apuntes y recojo a Peru, no te preocupes.

- Gracias Darien - la rubia se levantó animada, le dio un sonoro beso a Darien en la mejilla y salió aún metiendo la computadora en el bolso - Te quiero feo! - gritó antes de salir del todo.

- Y yo a ti mi princesa... - soltó Darien en un susurro que quedó en el aire antes de que su mente viajara de nuevo al pasado.

**- Flashback - **

- Darien ayúdame, por favor! - una rubia de coletas atravesaba uno de los patios de la escuela a toda velocidad - Necesito tu ayuda y no puedes decirme que nooooooooo - la rubia tropezó con una piedra y cayó de frente contra el suelo.

- Hay por Dios, eres una cabeza de chorlito completa - Darien reía mientras corría a ayudar a la jovencita - dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

- Tengo un examen mañana de matemáticas y no quiero que tu hermana o Amy me gocen por no saber nada, dime que me vas a explicar, siiii? - Serena hacía un tierno puchero. Contra eso quién podía decirle que no.

- Te ayudo, solo si mamá Ikuko me reserva un poco de pie de limón para la merienda - Darien se hacía el interesante.

- Te sedo el mío si quieres, no me importa, pero tengo que ganar ese examen o no me dejarán salir en un año.

Entre risas, juegos y charlas, caminaron juntos hasta la casa Tsukino. Llevaban un par de meses de conocerse y pronto se habían vuelto inseparables. Darien cuidaba, protegía y ayudaba a la torpe rubia de coletas. Serena alegraba, divertía e iluminaba los días de Darien. Tanto así que ya ambas familias se conocían bien y no era raro verlos en la casa de uno o del otro.

- Darien que gusto me da verte! - Ikuko Tsukino saludó al pelinegro con cariño mientras lo invitaba a pasar con un familiar gesto.

- Gracias señora Tsukino, a mi también me alegra - como todo un caballero, Darien besó la mano de Ikuko - Le molesta que estudie con con Serena?

- Para nada cariño - acomódense en la mesa para el almuerzo y estudian después - la mujer cerraba la puerta - Serena, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, es sobre la historia que le entregaste hace unos días.

- Historia? - Darien miró extrañado. Sabía que en la única materia que Serena no necesitaba ayuda era en literatura y lenguas.

- No lo sabes Darien? - Sammy, un chico de unos 16 años entraba al comedor cargando aún su mochila - esta tonta empezó a escribir historias desde que llegamos a Tokio - revolcó los cabellos de su hermana con cariño - y papá quiere publicar su primera novela, puedes creerlo? 12 años y con una novela publicada?

- No me habías dicho nada de eso - Darien miró a la chica que ahora estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Samuel! - Serena enfadada se lanzó sobre su hermano a pegarle pero este la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

- Acostúmbrate tontita, la fama llegará pronto a tu vida y serás tu quien alimente a las familias Chiba y Tsukino - Soltó a la rubia y se sentó a la mesa.

Tras un almuerzo alegre entre comentarios de Sammy e Ikuko alabando el talento de Serena y preguntas de Darien por la dichosa novela, Darien y Serena se enclaustraron en la biblioteca a estudiar.

El pelinegro y su paciencia parecían estar agotados con la incompatibilidad de Serena con las matemáticas. Después de tres horas la rubia no lograba hacer bien un ejercicio y en verdad necesitaban un descanso.

- Me esperas me cambio de ropa? - Serena se levantó de la mesa y dio una dramática vuelta como si estuviera modelando. Su uniforme mal llevado, con la camisa por fuera, la falda más arriba de lo debido y las medias abajo le daban un ligero toque rebelde que al pelinegro le llamó la atención de inmediato - No estoy presentable y ahora viene el editor general de mi padre a ver mi creación.

- No te gusta vestirte bien, verdad? - Darien, riendo por el inocente dramatismo de Serena.

- Eso de vestirse de princesa no va conmigo y mi padre insiste en que esté perfecta para aparentar profesionalismo, puedes creerlo? Una niña de 12 años profesional? - la jovencita soltó una carcajada que terminó contagiando a Darien.

- Ve a vestirte entonces, te espero acá - el pelinegro se acomodó.

- Puedo pedirte un favor, tu padre vende los libros que edita mi padre - Serena buscaba algo en un armario - puedes leer algo de esto mientras hago algo por mi apariencia? - le extendió un documento encuadernado con una sonrisa en los labios - es mi primera novela.

- Ve tranquila, aunque no entiendo porque me la muestras, es un documento confidencial, no? - hojeó el documento mientras hablaba.

- Si, pero creo que tienes talento para ayudarme a corregir errores - la sonrisa sincera de Serena iluminaba toda la biblioteca - di que si Darien!

- Está bien, ve - y así se puso a leer el documento.

Era joven, ni había cumplido los 15 años, pero podía reconocer fácilmente la belleza de una mujer y aunque Serena no tenía todo su cuerpo desarrollado, su sonrisa, la inocencia de sus actos y la alegría desbordante le atraían enormemente. No pensaba decírselo, pero era cierto que esa pequeña, en dos meses, se había metido en su mente y en su corazón.

La historia que tenía entre manos hablaba de una princesa a la que le arrebataron todo. Su familia, su prometido, su reino y hasta su vida. Era tan triste y conmovedora que le costaba creer que había sido escrita por la niña alegre que salió de la biblioteca minutos antes. El dolor se podía palpar con las manos, la novela parecía estar escrita por alguien que en verdad sufría mucho, pero conocía a la familia Tsukino y eran cariñosos, amables y para ellos Serena era la princesa de la casa.

Sería posible... No, era imposible que esa princesa de la novela reflejara algo de la princesa Tsukino. Era una idea absurda. Pero con cada página tenía más ganas de conocer a la rubia. Tenía mucho talento, eso no era de negar. Ambos habían crecido entre libros y podía diferenciar una buena historia de una que no tenía futuro y su amiga sí que tenía un buen futuro como escritora.

- Estoy presentable? - la dulce voz de Serena asustó al pelinegro que se quedó sin habla.

Ciertamente, el uniforme no favorecía mucho a su amiga. No era la chica más voluptuosa, pero tenía una delicada figura que se entallaba perfectamente sobre un delicado vestido blanco con tirantes y falda amplia que caía vaporosa sobre las rodillas de Serena. Sus coletas habían desaparecido y el largo cabello rubio estaba decorado con una cinta blanca a modo de diadema y unos lindos zapatos de bailarina cubrían sus pies.

- Princesa... - dejó escapar de sus labios el pelinegro sin pensar.

- Qué? Dijiste algo? - Serena, sonriente, daba una vueltita para mostrar su apariencia.

- Solo que pareces una princesita - Darien se sonrojó al decir aquello. Con Serena solo podía decir la verdad.

- Gracias, pero que quede entre los dos no más, no quiero que me molesten por andar disfrazada de la realeza.

- Esta bien, serás mi princesa en secreto - invitó a Serena a sentarse y tras hacerle un par de comentarios y piropos por la historia, volvieron a las matemáticas.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Jefe, Samuel Tsukino lo llamó mientras estaba reunido con Serena - Karmesite entró a la oficina con confianza - Dice que quiere cuadrar contigo una firma de autógrafos de Serena para el lanzamiento de la película.

- Lo llamaré más tarde - el pelinegro volvía de sus recuerdos con resignación - Karmesite, puedes conseguirme un ramo de rosas amarillas y una tarjeta en blanco?

- Regalo para Serena, señor? - Para la secretaria de Darien, igual que para Andrew, no era un secreto que el pelinegro quería más de lo debido a su amiga.

- Si - soltó un suspiro - recordé algunas cosas y me dio por comprarle rosas - con sus ojos demostró que había sido pillado.

- Está bien jefe, algo más? - Karmesite escribía todo en su agenda.

- Sí, pide almuerzo para tres, comeremos con Peru hoy.

- Me invitará a comer? - haciéndose la inocente, la pelivioleta y esbelta mujer respondió.

- Otra dramática? - le sonrió con complicidad - y gracias por todo Kar...

- Por nada jefecito - Karmesite trabajaba para Darien desde que asumió la presidencia de las librerías. Era una mujer atenta y confiable, además de perspicaz, cosa que hacía que el trabajo en conjunto fuera perfecto.

Mientras, en una tienda de novias, las chocas jugueteaban con vestidos mientras Amy hacía su aparición. Serena miraba con ilusión el vestido que siempre había soñado usar en su boda, que obviamente, tendría que ser con Diamante. Lita revoloteaba con algunos vestidos de dama de honor, en compañía de Rei. Y Mina revisaba los accesorios que complementarían el vestido de Amy.

El sonido del celular de Serena alarmó a las cuatro chicas. Todas miraron el bolso con recelo. Siempre que a Serena la llamaba alguien, era sinónimo de una huida inmediata. Con una sincera disculpa en su rostro, la rubia tomó el teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja.

- Hol...

- Serena Tonta, dónde diablos estás? Te estoy esperando hace una hora! - la voz de su hermano mayor atravesaba la bocina con un volumen exagerado.

- Sammy! Lo siento, estoy con Amy y las chicas viendo el traje de novia... - se disculpó al recordar que su hermano la había citado en la mañana para hablar de "algo" y luego a almorzar.

- Dale un beso de mi parte a Amy y vente ya para la oficina! - aún estaba enfadado, aunque no era nada nuevo para él, siempre era lo mismo - Y encarga a alguien a tu demonio, no quiero verlo revoloteando por ahí.

- Cuando tengas hijos, Samuel, te vas a dar cuenta que es imposible no llevarlos contigo todo el tiempo - le soltó enfadada - Pero tranquilo, antes de llevarlo a la cueva del ogro, prefiero dejarlo con un verdadero caballero.

- Quieres dejar de hablar así? Hablo en serio Serena, tenemos que hablar de trabajo y Peruru te distrae.

- Ya Sam... - Dijo resoplando - voy para allá y Darien recogerá a Peru, contento?

- Pobre hombre Serena, déjaselo al padre - otro regaño más. Aunque Sammy era muy estricto, en verdad amaba a su hermana y a su sobrino. Pro en su vida solo había cabida para Amy y el trabajo.

- Voy para allá, no molestes - la rubia colgó el celular y miró a sus amigas - Lo siento chicas pero Samuel no anda de buen humor...

- Ya sabemos, te vas de nuevo - Lita se acercó con unos vestidos en la mano - Deberías darte unas vacaciones Serena, tu vida solo gira alrededor de Peru y tus libros, descansa en algún momento!

- Lo haré Lita, después de que salga la película de mi libro - alzó su mano derecha - lo prometo.

Y así salió la rubia camino a las oficinas de la editorial Tsukino. Conducir a la oficina de su hermano siempre era un motivo de tensión. El maniaco del control de Samuel Tsukino era todo lo contrario a ella y siempre terminaban peleando por cualquier cosa.

- Buenos días Jefe - Serena sonriente se paraba en la puerta de la oficina de su hermano con una pose militar - ya puede respirar tranquilo.

- Dime qué voy a hacer contigo Serena! - Sammy, con su pulcro y bien llevado traje, se levantó, caminó hasta su hermana y le dio un dulce abrazo.

- Quererme Sam, quererme - le sonrió como cuando era niña y se sentó sobre el escritorio - Lánzalo, qué quieres de mi? Te adelanto que aún pulo mi próxima novela.

- Haber reina de la tragedia - Sammy se quitó el saco, aflojó su corbata y se sentó sobre un cómodo sofá. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la informalidad de las reuniones de trabajo con su hermana - Planeo hacer una firma de autógrafos por todo Japón antes del estreno de la película con la que dañaron tu libro, ya leíste el libreto?

- No me lo recuerdes - La rubia se quitó los tenis y montó los pies a la mesa - pero la firma ayudará a que quieran la historia original, estoy de acuerdo - caviló algún pensamiento - cuándo comenzamos el viaje?

- Cuadraré con Darien eso y deberás llevar a tu hijo contigo, la gente ama a ese demonio - soltó entre risas Sammy - Ahora, quieres ponerte los zapatos, buscar algo decente que vestir y venir a almorzar con mamá y papá?

- Qué tengo de malo? Los jeans son cómodos - Serena miraba su ropa. Un jean azul petróleo, una camisa de botones blanca transparente que le quedaba algo holgada pero que dejaba ver su esbelta silueta interior, cubierta solo por un sostén rosa palo.

- Olvídalo, vamos, nos esperan en un restaurante del centro - Sammy se levantó y salieron juntos.

En una enorme mansión en las afueras de Tokio, un apuesto hombre de cabellos platinados caminaba de un lado para otro como una fiera enjaulada.

- Mira Diamante, estamos quebrados y a menos que consigas algo que remedie esta situación, la familia BlackMoon se irá al olvido - un joven de cabellos rojos regañaba a su hermano mayor.

- Rubeus, no es mi culpa que dilapidaras la plata de papá - Por fin lo miró - yo puedo salir adelante, ya pensé en algo, pero tu, no se que harás.

- Claro! Como la madre de tu hijo es millonaria y corre a tus pies cuando te da la gana de buscarla! - Rubeus alzaba la voz poco a poco - Soy tu hermano menor, piensa en mi!

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de hacer torcidos con las empresas de papá - Diamante miró una fotografía en el escritorio - Agradece que Zafiro renunció a todo y se marchó, porque seguramente te mandaría derecho a prisión.

- Diamante no lo harías...

- No me tientes Rubeus - cogió una chaqueta de cuero - Iré a recoger a mi hijo, necesito convencer a Serena de que quiero vivir con ella o terminaré en la calle del todo y gracias a ti.

- Te vas a arrepentir Diamante, si me dejas solo te vas a arrepentir! - con esa amenaza en el aire, Rubeus quedó solo en el despacho. Su hermano le daba la espalda y se las cobraría, tarde o temprano.

* * *

**Moñona de capítulos... Estreno fic con dos capítulos, ya tengo hasta el 5 escritos, pero si se portan bien,d e acá a mañana les dejo todos... **


	3. Tres son multitud

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**3. Tres son multitud.**

- Darien, un hombre apuesto te busca - Karmesite entró en la oficina de su jefe con la maravilla grabada en sus ojos.

- Sabías que me encantan tus explicaciones Karmesite? - Darien, divertido ante el arranque de su secretaria, soltó su portátil y le prestó toda la atención a la mujer enamoradiza que tenía en frente. Karmesite siempre le ayudaba en todo, incluso con Peru cuando lo tenían que cuidar, como ese día. Serena tenía una cita con su director de distribución y Sammy para cuadrar la firma de autógrafos de la que le había hablado Samuel una semana antes - Cómo se llama el apuesto?

- dice que se llama Zafiro BlackMoon...

- Zafiro está acá? - Darien se puso de pie de inmediato. Hacía más de tres años no veía al hermano de Diamante - dile que entre, consíguenos dos cafés y cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer antes de las tres de la tarde - soltó apresurado.

- Como ordene jefe - hizo un saludo militar - recuerde que a las 3:30 debe pasar a recoger a Peruru porque Serena está en reunión con Samuel y tu jefe de distribución.

- Si, no lo olvido - Se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio mientras su secretaría salía.

Menos de un minuto después, un hombre de su misma edad, alto, de cabellos azulados y cuerpo atlético entraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Cuándo piensas dejar de llamar la atención de las mujeres, Zafiro? - Darien se acercó al hombre y tendió su mano para saludarlo formalmente - por hoy creo que quedé sin secretaria gracias a ti...

- Me vas a saludar así después de tres años? - Zafiro ignoró la mano tendida y abrazó exageradamente al pelinegro - Tiempo sin vernos Chiba.

- Si - Darien le ofreció asiento en un cómodo sofá y siguió a su amigo sentándose en una silla de cuero frente a él - puedo saber a qué se debe tan sorpresiva visita?

- Regresé a la ciudad - dijo despreocupado y quitándose el saco de su traje - mis empresas regresarán a Tokio y no podía pasar un día sin visitar a mi gran amigo - agregó con un exagerado dramatismo mientras revisaba las cosas en la mesa frente a él. Un portarretratos llamó su atención - Estás con ella? Este es mi sobrino?

- No y si - la foto era de Serena, Darien y Peruru en una feria. Los tres llevaban en sus manos un algodón de azúcar y reían alegremente - Serena solo tiene ojos para tu hermano y si, Peru ya está bastante grande.

- Diamante... - suspiró Zafiro - Me preocupa su futuro y el de Rubeus.

- Pasó algo malo? - Eso no era bueno. De los tres hermanos BlackMoon, Zafiro era el único centrado, responsable y amable. Diamante era un relajado y Rubeus un jugador.

- Rubeus dilapidó el capital familiar, Darien - Zafiro se acomodó en el asiento - la familia ya no tiene un centavo y supongo que esos dos buscarán la forma de que alguien más los mantenga - soltó por fin la fotografía - por lo menos mi sobrino no sufrirá eso, con Serena y su familia tiene un futuro garantizado.

- Puede tenerlo aún sin eso - Darien se puso de pie y buscó una carpeta en la pequeña biblioteca que adornaba la oficina y la extendió a Zafiro - Ese niño tiene un arte único.

Zafiro no dijo nada, se dispuso a abrir la carpeta de bocetos y retratos de Peruru. Dibujos perfectos hechos a lápiz, con sombras bien marcadas y una técnica que podía indicar que eran hechos por un artista profesional, lo sorprendieron. Retratos de Darien, Serena, Rei, Amy, Sammy y uno de los señores Tsukino juntos aparecían una y otra vez.

- Esto es de...

- Sí, son de Peruru - Darien sonrió orgulloso- Ese niño es increíble.

- Lamento haberme perdido tantas cosas - Zafiro se había marchado de Tokio cuando el niño aún no cumplía los dos años. Sus recuerdos eran de un bebé inquieto, como la madre - Y Serena? Qué ha pasado con ella? Aparte de sus libros, los veo en todos lados.

- Corre a los brazos de tu hermano cada que él la busca - soltó sin esconder su tristeza - Nada ha cambiado en realidad.

- La compadezco - Zafiro soltó un fuerte suspiro - Es una gran mujer, exitosa y hermosa, merece alguien mejor que el inútil de Diamante- miró insinuante a Darien.

- A mí no me mires - se defendió el pelinegro - sabes que solo somos grandes amigos.

- Tan amigos que cuidas de su hijo cada que tiene compromisos, o ya dejaste de hacerlo? - cuestionó el azulado - Mi sobrino parece más hijo tuyo que de Diamante.

- Si, aún lo hago y quiero a Peruru como si fuera mi hijo - respondió enfadado - contento?

Después de un almuerzo entre historias y cuerdos, Darien y Zafiro salieron juntos a buscar a Peruru en su escuela. Para el peliazul sería un reencuentro significativo. Aunque había partido, ese niño representaba para él el único heredero de lo que había rescatado de sus padres.

Los niños salían alegres corriendo hacia sus padres, madres y nanas. Zafiro estaba impaciente, de pie al lado de Darien. Buscaba al niño de la foto por todo lado, pero no lo veía. Finalmente, una mujer elegante y hermosa, con un cabello verde y largo, llegaba a ellos, llevando al niño de la mano.

- Señor Chiba - la mujer extendió la mano para saludar al pelinegro - Quería hablar con la señora Tsukino, pero veo que tendrá que ser con usted - miró al peliazul que estaba embobado viéndola y regresó su mirada a Darien - podríamos hablar a solas?

- Tranquila señorita Meio - Soltó tranquilo - Él es de la familia - movió a su amigo que miraba entre el niño y la mujer.

- Tío Darien, puedo ir a jugar mientras hablan? - era raro que el niño no lo saludara tan efusivamente como siempre. Algo había sucedido y parecía malo.

- Si campeón, ve - le dio un beso en la frente y justo cuando el niño se perdió de su vista volvió a hablar - Dígame maestra, qué sucede con Peru?

- Nada malo Señor Chiba - respondió tranquilamente - O bueno, todo depende de lo que ustedes decidan por el niño.

- Explíquese por favor - Asumiendo su lado más serio, Darien espero a que la mujer siguiera.

- Tuvimos una exposición artística el día de hoy - comenzó a relatar - maestros de artes de la mejor academia de Tokio vinieron a ver a los niños trabajar en sus proyectos y a juzgar sus talentos - La mujer se estaba poniendo nerviosa con las miradas de Zafiro - Vieron el talento del niño y quisieron - no se aguantó más - disculpe señor pero me le parezco a alguien? - soltó bruscamente .

- Si, a un ángel - respondió Zafiro con una tonta sonrisa - Mucho gusto, Zafiro BlackMoon - le extendió la mano ignorando a Darien.

- Es familiar del niño? Llevan el mismo apellido - respondió confundida mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

- Si, su tío desaparecido - soltó entre risas - y dígame señorita, qué quiseron los maestros con mi sobrino?

- Le ofrecieron una beca para que empezara sus estudios en arte, ignorando su edad - retomó Setsuna mirando a Darien - la señora Tsukino debe responder en los próximos dos días si aceptan o no - giró y vio al niño jugando a lo lejos - Peruru se ilusionó mucho...

- Lo hablaré con Serena esta tarde y mañana tendrá una respuesta - vio que Zafiro seguía embobado y se adelantó un poco - Peru! Nos vamos ya!

El pequeño corrió hasta encontrarse con Darien, quien lo alzó en brazos, se despidió de la maestra y casi arrastró a Zafiro hacia el auto.

- Tu me pareces conocido - la voz cantarina del pequeño se escuchó por encima del motor del auto cuando Darien apenas daba marcha.

- Este niño es un genio - Zafiro volteo en la silla del copiloto para ver a su sobrino que lo escudriñaba con la mirada - No me recuerdas?

- Te he visto, pero no - el pequeño miró a Darien - quién es él tío Darien?

- Recuerdas que tu madre te habló de un tío tuyo que vivía lejos? - le respondió con cariño.

- Si, mi tío Zafiro? - el niño volvió su mirada al peliazul - tu eres mi tío Zafiro?

-Sip - le sonrió - Y me alegra mucho verte tan grande, la última vez que te vi eras un bebé.

Contándose cosas de sus vidas, los tres llegaron hasta el edificio de Serena, habían quedado en verse allí para cenar juntos, como todos los jueves. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el penthouse y entraron en la norme estancia. Para Darien era extraño que oliera a comida. Serena aún estaba en una reunión y no tenía empleada que hiciera las cosas por ella. Cargó al niño que miraba igualmente extrañado a todos lados.

- Qué les pasa? - Zafiro, inocente de lo que sucedía se atrevió a preguntar al ver el rostro pálido de su sobrino y su amigo.

- Acá hay alguien y ciertamente, no es Serena - Darien habló entrando un poco para ver la cocina desde el pasillo.

Una figura masculina removía algo en el fogón. Parecía que no se percataba de su llegada y estaba bastante tranquilo.

- Papá? - Peru fue quien se atrevió a hablar.

- Peru? - Diamante se dio la vuelta y cruzó su mirada con la de Darien - Hola Darien, gracias por traer a mi hijo.

- Eh... - confundido, Darien puso al niño en el piso. Justo en ese momento entró Zafiro a ver qué pasaba - Hola Diamante.

- Zafiro! - Ahora el sorprendido era el platinado - tu... No...?

- Hola Diamante - Zafiro lo saludó sin muchas ganas - Y no, no estoy por fuera.

La tensión podía cortar hasta una pieza de acero. Los dos hermanos cruzaban sus miradas con rabia. Darien seguía confundido por ver ahí al hombre que desgraciaba la vida de Serena.

- Hola hola! - una voz femenina y cantarina llegó desde la sala hacia la cocina.

- Mamita! - Peruru salió corriendo dejando a los tres hombres mirarse con rabia - Mami tenemos visitas! - el pequeño terminó en brazos de su madre.

- Ah si? - Serena, con cariño tocaba la punta de la nariz de su hijo - pues las visitas tendrán que esperar porque mi príncipe y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante...

- Vaya, vaya, pero los años te favorecen Serena - Zafiro había aparecido con Diamante y Darien detrás - No entiendo porqué te vio primero mi hermano - se acercó a la rubia, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Zafiro? Por Dios, eres tu! - Serena puso a Peru en el suelo y abrazó fuertemente al azulado haciéndolo reír - Cuánto tiempo!

- Si, algo - soltó entre risas - quería pedirte un favor, si no es mucha molestia

- Lo que quieras... - Serena miró a los dos hombres que aún no la saludaban - Hola Darien, hola Diamante.

- Hola Serena - Darien se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga - tengo que hablar contigo.

- Hola amor - Diamante movió a Darien y le sampó un beso en los labios a la rubia que ella no contestó - y yo también necesito decirte algo...

- Haber, esperen un momento, primero hablaré con mi príncipe y luego los atenderé a ustedes tres - los miró como regañándolos - Y sonrían chicos, la vida es para reír - agregó al ver que estaban tensos y habían sido ignorados por ella..

- De Peru es que tenemos que hablar Serena - Darien se adelantó un poco - vamos a la biblioteca?

- Está bien - se agachó y cogió de nuevo al pequeño - vamos mi príncipe - le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el niño reía a carcajadas - y ustedes esperen - y así caminó hasta la biblioteca.

- Qué tal la reunión? - Darien rompió el silencio mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca do de Serena ya estaba sentada con Peru sobre la vacía mesa - Y serena, cuando aprenderás que las mesas no son para sentarse? - agregó divertido.

- Sabías que puedes ser muy amargado a veces? - la rubia se sacaba los tenis y montaba las piernas cruzadas, sentando a Peru en ellas - y estuvo bien, por eso tenía que hablar con Peru - le dio un beso en los cabellos - nos vamos de viaje mi vida.

- Viaje? Pero mamá... - el niño iba a protestar pero Darien se adelantó.

- Serena, le ofrecieron una beca completa en una escuela profesional de artes a Peru para que estudie en las tardes...

- Si mami y yo quiero ir... - el niño volteó su rostro para suplicar a su madre - no quiero irme de viaje esta vez, quiero estudiar...

Serena suspiró. No esperaba que su hijo se negara a acompañarla. Sería todo un mes fuera y nunca se había separado de Peruru. Si acaso, un fin de semana.

- Estás bien mamá? - el niño seguía mirándola. La típica sonrisa de su madre había desaparecido.

- Si mi cielo - soltó sin ganas - si quieres ir a estudiar allá, irás, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

- Gracias mamá! - le dio un beso, se lanzó de sus brazos y corrió hacia la puerta - le diré al tío Zafiro! - y desapareció cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- Qué te pasa princesa? - Darien se acercó a Serena y tomó su rostro entre las manos y limpió con sus pulgares un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- No puedo más Darien - soltó tras un suspiro - primero mi hijo prefiere quedarse acá y tendré que irme un mes dejándolo solo - suspiró una vez más - y segundo me encuentro a Diamante en mi apartamento cuando más débil estoy - miró a los ojos a su amigo - no creo que pueda negármele más.

- Serena, eres una mujer fuerte - la abrazó contra su pecho - tu hijo me tiene a mi y a sus abuelos, bueno y a Zafiro que vino a quedarse, estará bien cuidado - le besó los cabellos - y con lo de Diamante... - alzó el rostro de su amiga - Mírame Serena - la obligó a mirarlo - hazte valer, se que Diamante es el padre de tu hijo, pero nunca se ha preocupado por darle algo o por tratarte bien a ti... O no recuerdas lo que te hizo cuando le dijiste que estabas en embarazo?

- Eso ya se lo perdoné - soltó un poco triste.

- Princesa, un hombre que ame a una mujer no se desaparece cuando se entera que ella espera un hijo suyo. Ten valor, prométemelo.

- Haré todo lo posible - respondió limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

- Tranquilízate, voy a buscar a Peru - le dio un beso en la frente - a quién le digo que entre?

- Dile a Zafiro primero, así me doy valor...

Sin decir nada más, Darien salió de la biblioteca dejando a Serena con su pena. Encontró a Peru sentado en la barra de la cocina contándole a su padre lo de su beca. Diamante simplemente lo ignoraba.

- Y Zafiro? - preguntó el pelinegro al no verlo en la cocina.

- No quiere hablarme - Diamante volteó a mirarlo con rostro inocente - Darien, quieres cenar? Preparé pollo - dijo con amabilidad.

- Esperaré a Serena, gracias - salió de la cocina y encontró a su amigo sentado en un sofá de la sala - Zaf, puedes entrar a hablar con Serena, te está esperando.

- Gracias - el azulado se levantó y caminó hasta encontrar la puerta abierta por la que la rubia se veía recostada en una silla - De verdad es cierto lo que dicen, la maternidad embellece a las mujeres...

- Zafiro, deja de decir tantas tonterías que terminaré creyendo todo lo que dices - le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado - Dime para qué me necesitabas

- No me invitas a sentarme? - rió con ironía - Mentiras Sere, déjame decirte que el niño está muy lindo y te felicito - empezó a divagar buscando cómo sacar el tema.

- Zafiro, te conozco, se que no sabes cómo decirme algo, dilo de una vez - lo amenazó divertida.

- Bueno, al grano - suspiró - Acabo de llegar a Tokio, no tengo donde quedarme y quisiera saber si puedes darme posada mientras me establezco - Zafiro se puso rojo como un tomate. Con Serena siempre le sucedía que terminaba intimidado. No era porque le gustara, sino porque la admiraba.

- Eres tonto o te haces? - tragándose la risa la rubia le lanzó el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano - claro que te puedes quedar, eres el tío de mi hijo y un gran amigo, quédate el tiempo que quieras.

- Gracias - caminó hasta Serena y la abrazó con cariño - quería compartir un tiempo con mi sobrino también.

- Pues tu deseo se hará realidad - le contestó pícara - me voy por un mes y Peruru tendrá que quedarse contigo y con Darien.

- Lo haré con gusto Serena - caminó a la puerta - llamaré a Diamante para que puedas descansar.

Otro hombre salió de la biblioteca dejando a Serena sola pensando en negarse lo más posible al padre de su hijo.

- Mi amor... - Diamante hizo volver a la rubia - qué tal tu día? Imagino que estás cansada, te preparo algo especial? - toda la amabilidad de Diamante era extraña. Nunca tenía esas atenciones.

- Muy bueno, si estoy cansada y no quiero algo diferente a acostarme en la cama con mi hijo - soltó Serena sentándose de nuevo en la mesa - dime lo que quieras de una vez.

- Vas a seguir así conmigo? - se acercó seductoramente a la rubia - Serena, vine a que arregláramos las cosas, quiero formar una familia contigo y con mi hijo...

- Nunca haz...

- Yo lo se, mi amor, se que nunca me he preocupado por ustedes, pero quiero recuperarte - aunque lo hacía solo para no quedar en la ruina y tener que trabajar en cualquier cosa, Diamante era muy buen actor. Sus ojos parecían realmente arrepentidos.

- Diamante, me haz hecho daño y lo sabes muy bien...

- Déjame repararlo, te lo suplico Serena, déjame vivir contigo y con Peruru para ganarme tu confianza.

- Está bien, pero te quedarás en la habitación del niño, después veremos - soltó tras un suspiro antes de que Diamante atrapara sus labios en un dominante beso que se quedó sin respuesta.

- Iré a contarle a Peru - Le dio otro beso - gracias mi amor - y salió de la biblioteca dejando a Serena sola.

Eran demasiadas cosas juntas. Bueno, en realidad dos, pero se sentían como mil. Diamante despertaba en ella muchos sentimientos aún, y vivir bajo el mismo techo que él iba a hacerla flaquear tarde o temprano. Separarse de su hijo por un mes entero sería una tortura. Aún después de cinco años, era ella quien terminaba pasándose en algunas noches de habitación para dormir con él.

Agotada, se acostó en el diván rojo que decoraba la biblioteca. Enfocó su mirada al techo y se obligó a no pensar en nada. Tenía que descansar su mente antes del viaje de firma de autógrafos y de enfrentar a los libretistas que dañaron su libro.

- Dime que es mentira Serena! - Un enfurecido Darien entró a la biblioteca dando un portazo que seguramente, escucharon todos los vecinos del edificio. Habían pasado unos quince minutos desde que Diamante salió de esa misma habitación y entró en la sala jactándose de su logro - Dime que no vivirás con Diamante!

- Lo siento Darien - soltó en un susurro mientras regresaba de su mundo paralelo - Quiere darle a Peru una familia, no puedo negarle eso a mi hijo.

- Si es así, entonces no cuentes conmigo, tres son multitud y no quiero morir en una estampida! - Soltó muerto de la ira y de los celos usando una frase típica del último libro de su amiga - mucha suerte en tu viaje y en tu vida, pero hasta que no te aprendas a valorar, Serena, no me busques a menos de que sea por cuestiones laborales. Entre Diamante y Zafiro podrán cuidar de tu hijo - Sin mirar a la rubia que quedaba perpleja ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, salió dando otro portazo y corrió hasta el ascensor, solo allí se permitió llorar.

- Darien, lo siento - susurró para sí misma Serena sin levantarse del diván.

Unos suaves pasos ingresaron a la biblioteca horas después. La media noche era oscura y triste, igual a como se sentía Serena antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

- Mami... Mami - el pequeño Peru, vestido con su pijama de balones de fútbol movía suavemente a su madre acostada en el sofá rojo - ven a la cama conmigo, mami...

- Mmm... - la rubia se removió un poco pero siguió acostada.

- Mami estás enfadada conmigo por no acompañarte? - el niño estaba entre preocupado y arrepentido - mamita, responde...

- Amor? - abrió un ojo viendo a su hijo borroso frente a ella - No estoy enfadada contigo mi cielo - tomó al niño y lo acostó sobre ella abrazándolo fuertemente - solo me duele separarme de ti, amor - le dijo con dulzura.

- Entonces vienes conmigo a la cama? Este sofá es pequeño para los dos...

- Si mi cielo - se levantó acunando aún al niño en sus brazos - tu padre y tu tío están durmiendo ya?

- Si, es más de media noche - le respondió antes de soltar un fuerte bostezo - yo me acosté en tu cama pensando que llegarías, pero no...

- Perdóname - le besó los cabellos mientras caminaba con él a la habitación - mamá, puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras mi príncipe - respondió mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

- Porqué el tío Darien salió enojado de la casa, lo echaste?

- Cómo se te ocurre? - acostó a su hijo en la cama y lo arropó - Los adultos hay veces discuten por tonterías, Darien y yo discutimos, pero pronto estaremos como siempre - le dio un beso en los cabellos - ahora duérmete jovencito que mañana tienes escuela - tomó su pijama de su almohada y se metió al baño de la habitación esquivando las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro al recordar las palabras de Darien.

En todos los años de amistad nunca habían discutido así. En verdad Darien estaba enojado pero encontraría la forma de contentarlo, aunque tuviera que ser después del viaje que emprendería en dos días.

* * *

Último capítulo que subo hoy... Mañana en la mañana les subo el cuarto... Muchas gracias por los mensajes, los responderé cuando publique todos los capítulos que ya están de esta historia, seguramente, mañana.

Besos! Sophie.


	4. La ausencia

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**4. La ausencia.**

Acostada en la habitación del séptimo hotel que visitaba en 28 días, Serena miraba la fotografía que había llevado con ella para su viaje. Darien, ella y Peru estaban comiendo algodón de azúcar y sonriendo a Rei, la fotógrafa en esa ocasión.

Un suspiró se escapó de sus labios. Tomó su computadora portátil, la abrió sobre la cama y la encendió. Su bandeja de entrada de correos seguía sin señales de Darien. Tomando aire, se dispuso a escribir el correo número 28 de su viaje.

_De: Serena Tsukino_

_Para: Darien Chiba_

_Asunto: pronto regreso_

_Entiendo que sigas enojado conmigo, pero Peruru te extraña, me lo dijo esta tarde cuando hablé con él por teléfono. Yo también extraño hablar contigo. Eres y siempre serás la única persona con la que puedo abrirme completamente y me hace falta reír..._

_Espero que esté todo bien en la oficina y supongo que nos veremos el domingo en la boda de Sammy y Amy. Feliz jueves de amigos._

_Con cariño, tu princesa, en secreto..._

Cerró el programa de los correos, cerró la laptop y se estiró sobre la cama para mirar al techo. Estaba agotada. Las extensas jornadas firmando autógrafos, resolviendo dudas y teniendo talleres con sus seguidores eran demasiado para ella.

El timbre de su celular la despertó de repente. La fotografía de su hijo llenó la pantalla del teléfono y con una tonta sonrisa respondió.

- Hola cariño, cómo estás? - dijo fingiendo estar alegre.

- Gracias por lo de cariño, pero lamento molestarte - la voz divertida de Zafiro llegó a sus oídos.

- Para qué diablos usas el teléfono de mi hijo si no quieres que te confunda! - soltó en forma de regaño.

- Para que me contestaras - dijo relajadamente el azulado - Serena, tus padres están acá, dicen que se llevarán a Peru hasta el sábado que regresas, está bien?

- Y porqué no me llamó Diamante a preguntarme? - esa era su tarea. Llevaba un mes viviendo con el niño y haciéndose responsable de sus cosas, o bueno, eso creía ella - mi hermano salió desde temprano y no ha regresado - mintió, Diamante estaba despatarrado viendo películas en su habitación.

- Diles que se lo lleven, que recuerden sus clases en la academia de artes y que los quiero mucho.

- Está bien, te paso a Peru...

- Mami! - el niño sonaba alegre - mi abuelita dice que me llevará al parque mañana, puedo ir? Después de clases, di que siiiii

- Saluda a tu madre por lo menos - soltó entre risas - ve mi amor y cuídate mucho, si?

- Si mami - soltó el niño - te quiero y te extraño, a ti y al tío Dar...

- Yo también te extraño cielo, pero en dos días regreso irás por mi al aeropuerto? - le dijo con cariño.

- Le diré al tío Sammy que me lleve a recibirte o al tío Zaf - en el fondo una voz llamó al niño - te dejo mamita, mañana hablamos.

- Adiós amor, te amo - pero la última palabra quedó al aire porque el pequeño ya había colgado - Hay mi bebé - dijo sonriendo antes de que quedar dormida.

En Tokio, Darien revisaba su computadora antes de irse a dormir. Había leído cada uno de los mensajes de Serena. La extrañaba de una forma impensable, pero saber que quería hacer una vida al lado del idiota que nunca le daba el puesto que se merecía lo enfadaba enormemente.

Leyó el último mail y se tentó en contestarlo, pero se arrepintió a tiempo. No quería terminar haciendo visitas a su amiga cuando ella le mostraría su nueva vida perfecta y familia. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

Apagó la computadora y se acostó en su cama sin Preocuparse por quitarse la ropa. Miró al techo y como si fuera magia recordó el hecho que más los había unido.

**- Flashback -**

- Darien, dime que no es cierto, que es un error! - la rubia lloraba desesperadamente mientras él revisaba la carta que el médico acababa de entregarle. Un enorme POSITIVO en rojo se resalta en el papel blanco.

- Serena, me late que es cierto, pero Diamante tendrá que apoyarte, no puede dejarte sola - abrazó a la rubia que lloraba frente a él.

- supongo que tienes razón - Serena tomó la carta, la metió en su bolso y salió del lugar.

Un par de horas más tarde, Darien estaba en la sala de su apartamento escuchando música clásica y leyendo una novela nueva que había llegado a sus tiendas. Sintió que el ascensor se abría y unos pasos apresurados llegaban desde el corredor de entrada. Las únicas personas que tenían su clave de apartamento eran Rei, su hermana y Serena.

No prestó mucha atención, seguramente era su hermana menor a montarle una de sus escenas. Siguió con su libro hasta que vio, de reojo, una cabellera rubia sentarse en la silla del lado

- Serena qué haces acá? - Darien soltó el libro y se acercó a su amiga - no deberías estar con...

- Con Diamante? - soltó entre llanto - Me dijo que viera como solucionaba esto - se tocó el plano vientre - que no contara con él, que era mi problema - y por fin se desmoronó en los brazos de Darien.

- Serena, me tienes a mi, nunca te dejaré sola, pase lo que pase, te lo prometo - le dijo en un susurro mientras la consolaba.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Perdón por incumplirte Serena, pero no puedo seguir haciéndome daño yo mismo - dejó que la frase se fuera con el viento y se quedó dormido pensando en su amiga.

El sonido de celular obligó a un platinado a levantarse. Con rabia miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era bastante tarde.

- Qué quieres Serena? - dijo sin ánimos.

- Qué quiero? Diamante, son las diez de la mañana y sigues acostado? Quién llevó a Peru a la escuela? - la rubia, enfadada, gritaba al otro lado de la línea.

En ese mes lejos, había comprendido perfectamente que Diamante no era más que un vago. Zafiro se encargó de Peruru y el platinado no hacía mas que dormir, comer y gastar. Se negaba a sí misma todo eso, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad. Incluso, días antes, Zafiro le confesó a Serena el motivo por el que Diamante la buscó esta vez y, aún sabiendo que era un error, la rubia se convencía de que era el padre de su hijo y debía ayudarle en el mal momento.

- Zafiro lo hizo, que haga algo para pagarte por tu hospitalidad - respondió relajado el hombre - ahora Serena, quiero dormir, puedo?

- Contigo es imposible Diamante! - soltó frustrada - Ayúdame por lo menos en la casa con el niño, yo te estoy ayudando a ti...

- Me estás sacando en cara todo? Eres una desalmada! - dijo enojado.

- Lo siento - la rubia se arrepintió. Guardaba la esperanza de volver a tener al Diamante que amaba y recordaba - ten un buen día amor - dijo antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta.

- Serena, sigues discutiendo? - Sammy abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando con dos vasos de jugo de naranja - quieres hablar mi tonta?

- Hay Sam... - se dejó caer en la cama - nada que un abrazo de mi hermano no solucione - miró divertida al hombre rubio y apuesto que la miraba con una sonrisa. Su hermano mayor vestía un ya acostumbrado traje bien llevado, como de costumbre - pero tú? Cómo estás? La boda es en dos días...

- Haber, levántate, tómate esto y hablamos - le extendió uno de los vasos y espero que su hermana se sentara para sentarse a su lado - estoy muy nervioso Sere... - soltó de repente. El hermetismo de Samuel Tsukino le impedía abrirse a alguien, pero cuando lo hacia, solo lo lograba con su hermana.

- Es normal - abrazó a Sammy por la cintura - pero vale la pena, Amy es una linda mujer y te ama.

- Y yo a ella - besó la frente de su hermana - nunca pensé que diría esto, pero extraño a tu demonio - Sabía que parte del desanimo de su hermana era la lejanía de su hijo - pero mañana estaremos en Tokio de nuevo, ánimo - la movió divertido.

- Oye! No derrames mi jugo! - le gritó divertida - Sabes algo de Darien?

- No, no me ha llamado, sigue enojado contigo? - le dijo tras dar un largo trago a su jugo.

- Parece que si - la rubia sorbió su jugo imitando a Sammy - nunca nos habíamos enojado tanto.

- Serena, créeme cuando te digo que no debes abusar de él - habló seriamente el rubio - Ese hombre te quiere más de lo que tu crees Serena.

- Es imposible Sammy - soltó sin convencerse mucho de sus propias palabras y dejando que su mente viajara por un viejo recuerdo que le confirmaba la frase de su hermano.

**- Flashback -**

- te ves hermosa, Serena - después de un año dedicada a su hijo, por fin Darien había convencido a Serena de salir a tomarse unas copas y bailar.

Esa tarde, Diamante la había rechazado una vez más por quedar gorda, aunque esa gordura era solo para él, porque la figura de Serena era ahora, simplemente escultural. Por eso, el pelinegro insistió en salir. Para alegrarla.

Serena había aparecido en la estancia de su apartamento luciendo un ceñido vestido que llegaba a medio muslo y delineaba su figura de una forma tentadora. Su vientre plato, su abultado busto, la pequeña cintura y las anchas y provocativas caderas de Serena causaban mucho más que admiración en su mejor amigo.

Después de dejar a Peruru con la señora Tsukino, los dos amigos llegaron a un bar que frecuentaban desde que eran mayores de edad. Las miradas de todos los hombres quedaban ensartadas en la exuberante rubia y Darien se sentía complacido por ser su acompañante.

Escogieron una mesa apartada en la zona VIP para no ser molestados. Solo querían pasar un buen tiempo y las miradas que querían robarse a Serena los incomodaban, la rubia además esperaba no ser reconocida y que la asediaran en busca de autógrafos.

- Ves que no estás mal? - Darien señalaba a un hombre de una mesa cercana que no quitaba sus ojos de la rubia.

- Si, gracias Darien - Serena le daba un sorbo a su tercer margarita de la noche - Ven, vamos a bailar! - alegre por el comentario y por sentirse deseada así fuera por un desconocido, la rubia tomó a su amigo del brazo, y los dos riendo terminaron en la pista de baile.

Ya ambos tenían varias copas encima. Serena sentía el influjo del licor, Darien estaba más fresco. Una canción de ritmo provocador empezó a sonar cuando Darien quería llevar a Serena a la mesa de nuevo.

- Una más, no seas aguafiestas! - Tomó a Darien por la camisa de botones que tenía un poco abierta arriba, y cruzando una mirada sexy con él, empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Los movimientos sensuales con que Serena lo rozaba estaban haciendo estragos con Darien. Y ella se sentía una diosa al ver cómo los hombres los miraban. El ser rechazada por Diamante había desaparecido y ahora solo era una sexi mujer provocando a todo hombre alrededor.

Darien se acomodó a los movimientos de Serena y se dejó llevar. Ambos comenzaron un baile cargado de erotismo y sensualidad, donde los dos demostraban sus buenos dotes como bailarines y una enorme química que salía por sus poros. Sin darse cuenta fueron rodeados y todas las parejas que bailaban antes, los miraban con admiración.

La canción no terminaba, y Darien y Serena seguían sumidos en la pequeña burbuja que habían creado. El pelinegro sabía muy bien que la rubia estaba ya con tragos de más, pero aún así disfrutaría al máximo ese pequeño momento. Serena lo miraba intensamente y el a ella. Se sonreían con picardía mientras Darien, con provocación, delineaba las pronunciadas curvas de su pareja de baile y ella se jactaba del roce colgando sus brazos en el cuello de él.

El contacto era sumamente placentero para ambos. Corrientes eléctricas se apoderaban de los dos y la distancia desaparecía cada vez más. La música terminó y el público rompió en aplausos para la pareja que apenas se daba cuenta de la gente. Serena sonrió con alegría y saludó a la gente, halando a su acompañante a la mesa.

- Qué fue eso? - Darien, después de bajarse su trago de un solo sorbo le preguntó divertido a su amiga que terminaba el margarita como si fuera un refresco.

- No lo se, los hombres me miraban y quise provocar un poco - respondió con rostro inocente.

- Que mala eres - le dijo antes de ser interrumpidos por el hombre que estaba en la mesa cercana.

- Disculpe, joven - miró a Darien - me permite un baile con la chica?

Darien iba a negarse, pero Serena se levantó de golpe y se fue con el tipo desconocido. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la veía bailar sensualmente con el hombre y unos celos ciegos se apoderaron de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó a la pista, movió al hombre, agarró a Serena por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y siguió bailando con ella de una forma mucho más sensual que antes, además de dominadora.

- Qué te pasó? - escuchó débilmente la voz divertida de Serena sobre la música.

Sin dar una respuesta, se apoderó con pasión de los rosados labios de serena. Invadió su boca con desesperación y ella se dejó. Necesitaba ese contacto, se sentía sexi, deseada y era eso lo que se lo confirmaba.

Serena enredó sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Darien y lo sostuvo contra sus labios respondiendo el desesperado beso sin dejar de bailar. Poco a poco sintió como la entrepierna de su amigo reaccionaba al roce, al beso y a la sensualidad del momento.

Se separó de él de repente , lo tomó del brazo, lo arrastró a la mesa, tomó su cartera, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y salió arrastrándolo entre risas.

- Qué haces Serena? - Darien estaba entre divertido y extrañado. Esperaba que su amiga se enojara con él, pero ahora parecía, entre ebria y desesperada.

- Calmo un fuego que encendí - paró un taxi sin soltar a su amigo del brazo y con una sola orden el conductor los llevó directo al apartamento de Darien.

Llegaron al edificio sin decir una palabra. Entraron en el ascensor, introdujeron el código para llegar al penthouse y al cerrarse la puerta, Serena se lanzó a los labios de Darien con desesperación.

El pelinegro, sorprendido solo respondió el beso, pero al sentir que su amiga se aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, rozando sus pechos y halaba sus cabellos, entendió el mensaje. Esta vez ella no estaba completamente borracha, ni perdida en la pena. Esta vez, aunque no hubiera el amor que él quería de por medio, por lo menos el deseo si era legítimo y siendo hombre, no podía detenerse ante eso.

La cargó obligándola a sostenerse con sus delicadas piernas a su cintura y la recostó contra uno de los espejos del ascensor. Subió su mano por los muslos de la rubia que gemía entre besos y acarició las suaves caderas de Serena.

El ascensor se abrió y Darien salió de él llevando a Serena aún amarrada a su cuerpo. La soltó en el centro de la sala y en un movimiento desesperado la despojó del vestido, dejándola en solo un provocativo conjunto morado de encaje.

Ella se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa de Darien. El deseo era innegable y solo quería que ese apuesto hombre la tomara y la hiciera suya. Aunque no amaba a su amigo como hombre, no podía negar que era todo un Dios griego que despertaba sus sentidos en ese momento.

La ropa esparcida por la sala y el corredor daban una fiel muestra de la pasión existente entre los dos. En la habitación, ya completamente desnudos, Darien torturaba a Serena con sus labios, recorriendo su cuerpo con ansia.

Los gemidos de la rubia llenaban el ambiente provocando aún más al moreno. Tenía a Serena en su cama, deseosa y ardiente, muy diferente a la primera vez que estuvo con ella. Tomó el hinchado clítoris de la rubia entre sus dientes y con una suave presión sintió cómo ella estaba lista y desesperada.

- Darien, hazlo! - le exigió entre gemidos - Tómame, Darien!

Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Saber que ella pensaba en él, que sabía que era él y que no pensaba en Diamante en ese momento. Se posicionó sobre ella y la penetró de una fuerte estocada que los hizo gruñir a ambos de placer.

- Eres mía Serena, en este momento eres solo mía - le dijo a la rubia atrapando los ojos celestes con los suyos.

Empezó una danza igual de torturante a las caricias anteriores. Sentía como Serena acompañaba sus movimientos y gemía con cada estocada. Aceleró los movimientos hasta sentir que la rubia quería empujarlo y se dejó.

Rodaron por un costado hasta que Serena terminó encima de él. Con movimientos profundos, la rubia se ensartaba una y otra vez en su amigo.

- Bésame Darien! - Le exigió al ver que Darien solo se limitaba a verla desde abajo.

La rubia tomó las manos de su amigo y puso una en uno de sus senos y la otra en su trasero. Aprisionó los labios de su amigo en un demandante beso y comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez e intensidad, sintiendo los gruñidos de Darien en sus labios.

El ritmo aumentó rápidamente y Darien volvió a acostar a Serena posándose sobre ella. Quería ser el el artífice del orgasmo que estaba cerca de su amante. La besó con desesperación mientras la estocaba una y otra vez con fuerza.

- ... Serena... - soltaba entre los besos el moreno preso del placer - ... por fin eres mía... Te esperé tanto... - agregó inconsciente, en un susurro justo antes de estallar con ella en un grito ahogado y sumirse juntos en el orgasmo más intenso que ambos habían sentido alguna vez.

Tras unos minutos para regular sus respiraciones, y aún unidos, el silencio se rompió con la voz alegre y cansada de la rubia.

- Ahora entiendo porque Neherenia te busca tanto, eres increíble Darien - la rubia empujó a su amigo de encima suyo y rodó a su lado abrazándose a su pecho. Nunca había estado con un hombre así - y no creas que estaba borracha esta vez.

- Se que no estás completamente ebria - le besó con cariño los cabellos - y no puedo negar que mis amiguitas siempre salen contentas - Agregó con arrogancia.

- Que engreído eres - tomó una almohada y le pegó en el rostro divertida - seguimos igual que siempre, verdad? -

- Claro... - suspiró recordando que entre los dos solo había una buena amistad - y no estuviste nada mal, eres ardiente! - soltó entre risas.

- ahora si conoces todo de mi, se acabaron mis secretos contigo - dijo la rubia contagiada de las risas.

- Ni yo los tengo contigo contigo - Cubrió a su amiga con una manta y la abrazó por la espalda - Ahora duerme Serena, estoy cansado y debemos ir a recoger temprano a Peruru, recuerda que tus papás salen antes de las diez.

- O sea que no vamos por el segundo? - fingió tristeza.

- No tientes a tu suerte, Serena - le besó los cabellos - Duerme mi querida princesa - agregó en un susurro inaudible.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Serena te estoy hablando! - Sammy pegó un grito que hizo volver a Serena de su sueño.

- Yaaaa! No grites que no estoy sorda! - le respondió en otro grito.

- Te preguntaba que porqué es imposible! - empujó a su hermana - Que yo sepa, Darien no es gay.

- Porque es un don Juan, no quiere a ninguna mujer y menos a mi! - le devolvió el empujón divertida - y yo no soy su tipo - se levantó quitándose la camiseta deportiva sin importar que su hermano estuviera en frente, quedando solo en jean y sostén.

- Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te desnudes delante de mi! - Sammy le lanzó una almohada a su hermana - eres hermosa Serena, pero respeta a tu hermano, por Dios!

- No seas dramático y más bien pásame la camisa que tienes detrás - le hizo señas para mostrarle una camisa de botones formal, con tinte masculino.

- Vístete como una mujer, ponte vestidos, usa tacones, yo que se! - la lanzó la camisa a la cara.

- Es ropa cómoda Sammy, y para un día atareado no hay nada mejor, te prometo que a tu boda no llego en smoking, vale? - le hablaba mientras abotonaba la camisa. En su cuerpo, en vez de parecer masculina, realmente resaltaba su belleza y daba la impresión de esconder un tesoro y podía despertar el deseo y la curiosidad de cualquier hombre.

- Solo tú puedes hacer ver una prenda de esas como la ropa más sexy del mundo - descargó el vaso en la mesa de noche y tomó a su hermana por los hombros - hora de irnos, hay miles de libros que debes firmar.

El último día de viaje terminó a altas horas de la noche, impidiendo que Serena hablara con su pequeño o escribiera un mail a Darien. Cayó rendida en la cama y no supo más hasta el otro día, cuando se levantó alegre por regresar a casa.

El vuelo de treinta minutos pareció una eternidad. Sammy, a su lado estaba igual de ansioso, pero porque su boda sería al siguiente día. Una vez aterrizaron y tomaron las maletas. Caminaban juntos hacia la puerta del aeropuerto hablando de los planes para el día siguiente.

- Tío, mamá! - un pequeño corría hacia ellos y se abrazó a un pie de cada uno haciéndolos casi caer - te extrañé mucho mami - el pequeño tenia los ojos aguados por las lágrimas y miraba a su madre con amor.

- Y yo a ti amor - Serena lo levanto en sus brazos y llenó el tierno rostro del pequeño con besos.

- Hola pequeño demonio - Sammy le rebujó los cabellos a su sobrino - también te extrañé.

- Y yo tío - volteó el rostro para recibir un beso en la mejilla de su tío.

Serena no aguantó más y rompió en llanto. No quería alejarse más de su pequeño. No lo volvería a hacer. Ese era el único hombre que de verdad la amaba y la hacía sentirse indispensable. Bueno, él y Darien, pero desde que su mejor amigo decidió romper esa bella relación, ya solo le quedaba su pequeño.

- Mamá, porqué lloras? - el niño la abrazó para consolarla- yo si te quiero - y tiernamente, Peruru empezó a limpiar las lágrimas de su madre con sus manitas.

- Lo se mi cielo - le dio un tierno besito - Solo vamos a casa, quiero dejar estas cosas y pasar mi día contigo, vale?

- Siii! - el niño gritó alegre haciendo reír a los hermanos Tsukino y a Zafiro que caminaba hacia ellos.

- Bienvenida Serena - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Hola Samuel.

- Zafiro, que bueno verte - Sammy abrazó al hombre que conocía de tiempo atrás.

- Igualmente y felicidades por tu boda, ya me contaron - soltó a Sammy y recogió la maleta de Serena.

- Espero verte allá - lo invitó cordialmente.

- Seguro, allá estaré.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Serena y condujeron hasta el apartamento de Sammy, lo dejaron allí y Zafiro condujo hacia el apartamento de Serena.

- No Zafiro, vamos al parque, no quiero ir a verle la cara a tu hermano todavía - Soltó Serena antes de que Zafiro girara en la última calle para llegar.

- Yo tampoco quiero verlo - Dijo Peruru desde el asiento trasero sorprendiendo a los dos adultos que iban adelante.

- Porqué dices eso? Es tu padre...

- Puede ser mi padre, mamá - habló seriamente el pequeño - pero nunca se ha interesado realmente por mí y gracias a él tu y el tío Darien no se hablan - y como si eso fuera poco siguió - Darien si ha sido como mi padre, no quiero más a Diamante en mi casa.

Serena y Zafiro intercambiaron miradas. Una cosa era que ellos, como adultos, supieran eso de Diamante. Pero una muy diferente que el niño lo viera así. Serena esperaba que el mes que habían tenido su hijo y el padre para convivir juntos, les hubiera ayudado, pero no era así.

- No digas eso cariño ...

- No mamá, no intentes convencerme, mi papá no nos sirve para nada - Dijo cruzando las brazos en señal de enojo.

- Haber enano, vamos al parque y luego hablaremos de eso, si? - Zafiro intentó calmar los ánimos y lo consiguió.

Entre juegos y risas, Serena y Peruru pasaron la tarde subiendo y bajando de todos los juegos del parque. Zafiro los veía y reía al ver cómo la rubia tonta y despistada del colegio se había convertido en una gran madre. La admiraba desde jóvenes y su admiración crecía cada vez más. Esperaba encontrar una mujer así para compartir su vida.

- Zafiro? Zafiro Blackmoon? - La voz de una mujer lo alertó a sus espaldas.

- Si... - el azulado volteó encontrándose con una hermosa mujer. La mujer que le robó el aliento desde el primer instante en que la vio - Maestra Meio - se adelantó y la saludó con galantería - que sorpresa verla por acá.

- De vez en cuando tengo que salir de la escuela - la mujer le sonrió tímidamente - Trajo a jugar a Peruru?

- Traje a jugar a Peru y a su madre - bromeó el azulado pensando en cómo Serena parecía una niña jugando al lado de su hijo.

-Ya regresó la señora Serena? - preguntó sorprendida. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver a Zafiro llevar y recoger al pequeño y le gustaba que fuera así.

- Regresó hace unas horas y está recuperando el tiempo perdido - Señaló a la rubia y el pequeño que competían intentando apuntar a un jarrón con una pistola de agua.

- Me alegra, el pequeño la extrañaba mucho - Setsuna se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca - Zafiro, supongo que ya no llevará usted a Peru al colegio

- Seguiré llevándolo - se sentó al lado de la mujer - tengo más de un motivo para ir - miró fijamente a la peliverde haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Y supongo que ahora que el niño tiene quien lo cuide, tendrá un poco de tiempo para un café... - sonrojada al máximo, Setsuna se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

- Me está invitando a salir maestra? - Zafiro la miró con picardía - Claro, cuando quiera podemos tomarnos ese café, es más, déme un momento.

Zafiro se levantó, caminó hasta donde Serena estaba con Peru, le entregó las llaves del auto, señaló a Setsuna mientras hablaban de algo y Serena y Peru saludaban en la distancia a la maestra. Después regreso hacia el banco donde la peliverde reía tímidamente.

- Podemos ir a almorzar maestra - Zafiro ofreció su brazo a la mujer que lo tomó complacida y se fueron del lugar.

- Mami, el tío Zafiro está enamorado - soltó el pequeño viendo como su tío se iba con su maestra - Cuándo estarás tu tan feliz con un hombre, con papá no te ves así.

- No me interesan los hombres, amor, solo tu - Tomó de la mano al pequeño y caminaron hacia un nuevo juego.

Por fin parte de su corazón estaba inmensamente feliz. Ese pequeño era su razón de vivir y se debía únicamente a él. Eso haría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Bueno, estoy de buen humor hoy, ya está el capítulo 4 y creo que el 5 lo publico más tarde. Feliz fin de semana y por fin me dedicaré a responder todos sus mensajes.**


	5. La carta y los sentimientos de Diamante

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**5. La carta y los sentimientos de Diamante**

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Serena dejó el parque y condujo hasta el restaurante favorito de su hijo. Entraron y pidieron dos órdenes de hamburguesas, papas, malteadas y helado. Comieron juntos y tras terminar, como era la costumbre, Peru se fue a jugar en la zona infantil del lugar, dejando a su madre sola en la mesa.

Dejándose llevar por la tentación, tomó el celular y marcó el número que quería marcar desde hace más de un mes. El timbre sonó y sonó durante varios segundos y finalmente, la voz que quería escuchar respondió.

- Hola?

- Darien, gracias por responder - La rubia sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla - tienes algo de tiempo?

- Lo siento Serena, acabo de salir del baño y debo ir con Rei y Hotaru a recoger sus vestidos, si no tienes nada importante que decirme, no me interrumpas - soltó frío al darse cuenta quien hablaba.

- Darien, por favor, escú... - la llamada terminó antes de que terminara de hablar.

Tras unos minutos en el baño escondiendo la tristeza, Serena salió del restaurante con Peru. Aún no había escogido su vestido para la boda y debía recoger el smoking de Peruru que llevaría las argollas. Así que se dirigió al centro comercial para distraerse.

Entró con su hijo a una enorme tienda de vestidos. El del pequeño ya estaba listo y empacado, ahora el dilema era encontrar uno para ella.

- Mami, mira este! - Peruru sostenía un delicado vestido violeta, con unas cortas mangas abultadas y que caía delicadamente. Era de un estilo casi medieval, pero muy adaptable a su personalidad. Su hijo si que la conocía.

- Está bien, me lo mido - tomó el vestido y entró en un vestier. Un par de minutos después, daba vueltas haciendo reír a su pequeño.

- Pareces una princesita mamá - Esa frase la detuvo en seco. La misma frase que Darien le había dicho a los doce años cuando, divertida, le mostraba el vestido que su padre le había comprado para su primera cita editorial.

- Eh... Gracias cielo... - dijo recuperando el aliento - llevo este entonces?

- Si, ese es tu vestido! - el niño hacía reír a todos los dependientes de la tienda que estaban embobados viendo la linda relación madre e hijo.

Serena regresó al vestier mientras Peruru revisaba accesorios en un armario cerca de la puerta. Una voz conocida lo alarmó y al voltear, sonrió con alegría.

- Tío Darien! - soltó una hermosa diadema de cristales que tenía en la mano y corrió al hombre que caminaba en medio de dos pelinegras.

- Hola campeón - Alzó al pequeño con maestría y le dio un beso en la frente - estás con Zafiro?

- No, Zaf se fue con mi maestra cuando estábamos en el parque - miró a las dos chicas a los lados de su tío - hola brujitas!

- Hola pequeño - Hotaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y Rei le revolcó los cabellos - con quien estás entonces? - preguntó Rei.

- Con mi...

- Serena! - Hotaru corrió a abrazar a su amiga con cariño, desde su regreso a Tokio, no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarla bien.

- Hotaru! - Serena la abrazó con cariño - tanto tiempo...

- Si, y tu hijo está precioso - señaló a Darien que tenía al pequeño aún cargado. Él la miraba con tristeza y ella a él igual.

- Ven acá - Rei se percató de las miradas de Serena y Darien y tomó al niño en brazos - vamos Hotaru, debemos recoger los vestidos - y entró con su hermana y el niño al local.

- Darien... - Serena intentó acercarse pero Darien la detuvo con una señal de mano.

- No Serena - El pelinegro se veía triste - No me digas nada, respeto tu decisión de darle una familia normal a tu hijo.

- Sabes lo que estoy viviendo Darien? - soltó frustrada y entre lágrimas la rubia - Estoy más sola que nunca y la única persona que me entendía me dio la espalda! - La voz de Serena aumentaba en volumen.

- Serena, cálmate, no quieres que Peru te vea así - Darien se acercó dejando caer la barrera que había interpuesto entre ellos. La abrazó e intentó calmarla mirando hacia la tienda donde Peruru aplaudía a Hotaru que exhibía un lindo vestido.

- No me calmo Darien! - seguía enojada e intentaba soltarse - me dejaste sola cuando prometiste estar conmigo siempre!

- Serena, de verdad, cálmate, nunca haz querido que Peruru te vea débil - Darien la condujo disimuladamente hacia un lado de la tienda y tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos - Cálmate ya! - casi le gritó.

- Darien... - Serena respiro, limpió sus lágrimas y se calmó - te he extrañado...

- Ya te lo dije, no voy a verte sucumbir de nuevo ante Diamante - La soltó y se alejó de ella - Lo siento Serena, pero no quiero estar ahí para ver como entregas tu vida a un hombre que no te valora.

- Darien, acaso Zafiro no te ha dicho nada? - la rubia, más tranquila, no quitaba la mirada de la azul zafiro de Darien. Esa mirada que la transportaba al océano y le daba tranquilidad.

- Si, se todo lo que ha sucedido en tu casa este tiempo y también te extraño- le habló con cariño - pero no voy a soportar ver a ese vago aprovecharse de ti una vez más - soltó a Serena y entró al local.

Más triste aún, Serena regresó a su edificio con Peruru y dos bolsas de ropa y accesorios. El niño sabía que algo malo había sucedido pero no quería intervenir.

- Señora Tsukino, le dejaron esto - El vigilante del edificio le extendió un sobre blanco a la rubia - llegó hace unos días con la orden de que solo le fuera entregada a usted.

- Gracias Jedite - Serena recibió el sobre y caminó al ascensor, siendo seguida por su hijo.

- Qué es mamá? - preguntó Peru ya dentro del elevador.

- No lo se - abrió la carta y comenzó a leer mientras el ascensor llegaba al último piso.

_"Serena_

_Lamento interrumpir la paz y perfección de su vida. Desafortunadamente, no todos tenemos las posibilidades que otros si y aunque usted, Zafiro o Diamante pudieran ayudarme, no lo van a hacer. Todos me dieron la espalda. Tenga cuidado y la felicito, tiene un hijo muy lindo."_

La rubia quedó helada. Era una amenaza. Peruru vio el temor en los ojos de su madre e intentó bajarla del ascensor pero era inútil.

- Papá, ven! - gritó el pequeño hacia la casa - Es mamá, algo le pasa! - el pequeño estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ya que quiere tu madre? - un desinteresado Diamante apareció mirando con pereza a su hijo - ahh, por fin llegó, ya no hay comida en la nevera, Serena. - soltó ignorando el estado de shock de la rubia.

- Papá, este no es momento! - Peruru lanzó las bolsas dentro de la casa y haló a su madre con las dos manitas - Ayúdame, Diamante! - le gritó el pequeño enfurecido y logrando que su padre se asustara.

- Qué le pasó? - Se paró al lado de Peru, tomó a Serena en brazos y la descargó en un sofá.

- No se, recibió esa carta y quedó así - el niño señaló la hoja que tenía la rubia en la mano.

Diamante tomó la carta y la leyó. El susto se trasladó a él. Los estaban amenazando. A él, su hermano, la mujer que amaba (aunque no lo pareciera) y a su hijo.

- Peru, llama a Zafiro y dile que venga inmediatamente - Preocupado miró a su hijo - Llama también a... Mierda, quién se encarga de la seguridad de ustedes dos? - miró a su hijo desesperado.

- Nadie, a mamá no le gustan los guardaespaldas - el pequeño sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de Zafiro.

- Maldita sea! - Diamante se puso de pie, pateó la mesa de centro y quebró el jarrón que contenía unas lindas rosas amarillas.

- Tío, algo malo pasa en casa - el niño, llorando empezó a hablar - Mamá no responde y papá está desesperado, puedes venir rápido?

- Claro, ya voy para allá - fue la única respuesta.

Media hora más tarde, Serena estaba durmiendo en su cama. Diamante la acostó y le dio un calmante. Peruru acompañaba a su madre y el platinado caminaba como loco por toda la casa, rompiéndose los sesos buscando una explicación a todo.

- Diamante, qué pasó! Que les hiciste ya? - Zafiro entró enfadado en la estancia.

- Nada idiota! - le lanzó la carta - Lee eso - ordenó.

Zafiro se tomó unos minutos para leer y releer la carta. Alguien que los conocía los estaba amenazando y lo pero era que la mayor parte era hacia Peru.

- Diamante, te haz metido en algún lío? - Zafiro fue directo al grano.

- No! - soltó iracundo - Zafiro, soy un vago, no se hacer nada, pero no soy tan tonto, aunque no lo creas, quiero a mi hijo y a Serena, no sería capaz de ponerlos en peligro - frustrado se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás, hablaba en serio.

- Quién pudo... - Zafiro de repente recordó algo - Qué sabes de Rubeus?

- Nada, desde que salí de la casa no se nada de él, supongo que ya la vendió para pagar su deudas de juego - soltó despreocupado.

- Diamante, qué vamos a hacer? - Ahora el desesperado era Zafiro- esto no tiene nada que ver con Serena y lo sabes, si nos implican a nosotros dos es alguien que nos conoce!

- Ya lo se Zafiro - Diamante miró a su hermano con arrepentimiento y lágrimas en su rostro - no se qué hacer!

- Por ahora, intenta ser buen padre por una vez en tu vida y ve a calmar a tu hijo, no lo oyes llorar? - el llanto de Peruru llegaba desde la habitación de su madre.

- No sé como hacer eso- se levantó del sofá y miró hacia el pasillo.

- Un poco tarde, no? -Zafiro dejó a Diamante solo y caminó hasta el cuarto donde Peruru lloraba - Ven enano - Llamó al pequeño que corrió a sus brazos.

- Qué está pasando? - preguntó entre llanto el pequeño.

- Nada que no podamos resolver - le dio un beso en los cabellos plateados - Peru, llama a Darien y dile que venga por ti, si?- no quería que el niño estuviera ahí cuando despertara Serena.

Quince minutos después, Darien entraba en la estancia asombrado por el desastre. Las bolsas tiradas, el jarrón quebrado, Diamante preocupado... Un momento! Diamante preocupado?

- Qué pasó acá?- preguntó con temor el pelinegro.

- Gracias Darien por venir - Diamante se levantó y lo recibió sin muchos ánimos - luego te explicaremos cuando lo entendamos.

- Darien, cuídalo bien - Zafiro apareció con un profundo Peruru en sus brazos y se lo entregó a su amigo.

- Qué pasa Zafiro?- el pelinegro empezaba a preocuparse.

- Eso queremos descubrir, pero el niño no está seguro acá, perdona, pero no se nos ocurrió otra persona para llamar - Diamante fue quien habló con sinceridad - nunca podré agradecerte esto.

- Y Serena? - Darien miraba por todos lados en busca de su amiga.

- Profunda, le dimos un calmante - Zafiro respondía ahora - Darien, por favor, luego te explico, vete con el niño.

- Como digas - miró una vez más a los dos hombres y sin decir más desapareció con el niño por el ascensor.

- Qué le diremos a Serena? - Diamante preguntó mostrando desesperación.

- La verdad - Zafiro caminó a un pequeño bar y sirvió dos tragos - Y si te soy sincero, quisiera sacar también a Serena de acá, ella no debe pagar por lo que sea que hicimos - entregó un vaso a su hermano.

- Rubeus! - gritó el platinado de repente -Él me dijo que me arrepentiría de dejarlo solo - se bajó el trago de un tirón - Zafiro, Rubeus es quien nos amenaza, estoy seguro!

- Siendo así, ni Serena ni el niño están seguros en Japón - Zafiro se sentó al lado de su hermano.

En el auto, Darien conducía preocupado. Peruru dormía tranquilamente en el asiento trasero. El peliengro tomó su celular, lo puso en altavoz y marcó un número.

- Darien, dime en qué puedo ayudarte - la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea saludó cordialmente.

- Lamento llamarte justo a horas de tu boda, pero algo sucede con Serena y estoy preocupado - habló rápidamente. Darien.

- Cómo que algo sucede con mi hermana? No te entiendo.

- Sammy, Diamante y Zafiro me llamaron para recoger a Peruru de urgencia - dijo mientras giraba en una curva - nunca los había visto tan preocupados.

- No te preocupes - Sammy sonaba ahora más nervioso - Salgo ya para el apartamento de Serena.

- Gracias Sam - soltó antes de colgar.

Si bien era cierto que no hablaba con Serena, no era de negar que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. A pesar de todo, la amaba y no podía hacerse el indiferente con la situación y por eso llamó a Samuel. Él podría ayudar a la rubia mientras se hacía cargo del niño.

- Diamante, Zafiro, qué sucede? - Sammy apareció en la sala de estar de su hermana vistiendo solo un jean y una camiseta polo. Solo había tardado unos quince minutos en llegar desde que Darien lo llamó - Darien me llamó y me dijo que algo está pasando.

- Sammy - Zafiros e puso de pie con la carta en la mano - Debes sacar a Serena de Japón, como sea - se la extendió al rubio.

Sammy leyó la carta una y otra vez sin decir nada. Los hermanos BlackMoon solo lo miraban con una disculpa grabada en su rostro.

- Mi hijo... - Serena apareció de repente en la sala. Estaba destrozada, su brillo natural había desaparecido del rostro. Parecía un zombie - Donde está mi Peru?

- Serena! - un coro compuesto por los tres hombres soltó el nombre de la rubia con tristeza.

Sammy corrió hasta su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente. Tenía que protegerla, ese día más que nunca. La estrechó entre sus brazos mientras la sentía sollozar.

- Peruru está con Darien, tontita - acarició los despeinados cabellos de su hermana - encontraré a la persona que hizo esto - mostró la carta - Por ahora, deberías irte de acá...

- No me voy, voy a defender a mi hijo cueste lo que me cueste - soltó con decisión la rubia - Artemis aún trabaja en la editorial?

- Si, porqué? - Sammy estaba confundido.

- Dile que venga a mi casa mañana, no quiero que se le separe un solo segundo a Peru - Serena soltó a su hermano y miró a los hermanos BlackMoon - y ustedes dos, tendrán que ayudarme a encontrar al culpable...

- Vete con el niño, Serena - Diamante se acercó a la rubia - creemos que Rubeus tiene que ver con esto, no tienes porque...

- Es mi hijo, imbécil! - soltó hecha una fiera. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Diamante y mágicamente, se sintió liberada - y lo voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario - encaró al hombre que la miraba sorprendida - Pero qué sabes tu de eso? si en cinco años no te haz preocupado por el un solo instante! Si cuando nació desapareciste por un mes y no estuviste ahí para acompañarme! Si cuando se enfermó solo me dijiste que no te molestara por tonterías! - la rabia la dominaba. Estaba desahogándose y sentía muy bien - Mira Diamante, estás acá porque eres su padre y quiero que Peruru crezca con los dos a su lado, pero no vengas a hacerte el responsable ahora porque nunca lo haz sido!

Todos quedaron en silencio. Las palabras de la rubia eran ciertas y Diamante no pudo sentirse peor. Tomó el último trago que había servido y ocultando las lágrimas,desapareció por el elevador.

- Te voy a demostrar, Serena que yo también puedo cuidar a mi familia - la frase de Diamante quedó en el aire.

- Voy a ordenar la búsqueda de Rubeus - Zafiro logró decir rompiendo el silencio antes de entrar en la biblioteca.

- Sammy, puedes llevarme a casa de Darien? - miró a su hermano con súplica.

- Si - abrazó a su hermana - Zafiro, me llevo a Serena, cualquier cosa que sepas, me llamas - gritó el rubio hacia dentro y empujó a su destrozada hermana hacia el elevador.

En un elegante penthouse, Darien seguía caminando de un lado a otro a la espera de alguna llamada de Sammy o Zafiro.

- Darien, dónde está mamá? - la vocecita tierna y preocupada de Peru lo obligó a detenerse. El niño se había despertado en busca de su madre.

- Puedes creerme que esta vez no tengo respuestas, campeón? - agachó para recibir al pequeño en sus brazos - no se qué sucede...

- Darien, puedo preguntarte algo? - soltó el niño mientras era llevado por Darien a la cocina.

- Lo que quieras - El pelinegro soltó a Peru sobre la barra y de dedicó a poner a funcionar la cafetera.

- Porqué no quieres hablarle a mamá? - comenzó el pequeño hablando seriamente a su padrino - Yo te he extrañado mucho y seguro ella a ti, contigo era feliz...

- Peru, a veces los adultos tienen discusiones y tu madre quiere ser feliz con tu padre - Respondió despreocupado el pelinegro.

- Pero no los entiendo, mi mamá te quiere, pero quiere a mi papá - el niño empezaba a confundirse - y me quiere a mi... Además, tu me quieres y quieres a mi mami pero ella solo es feliz cuando está contigo y conmigo, no con mi papá - la mente del niño trabajaba a mil por hora - yo tampoco soy feliz cuando estoy con papá, pero si cuando estoy contigo - y ya finaliza do, sonrió entendiendo su propia idea - y tu eres feliz con mami y conmigo... No deberíamos vivir juntos solo nosotros tres?

La lógica inocente de Peru hizo reír a Darien. Qué más quisiera él que compartir su vida con ellos dos. Pero la diferencia entre el mundo de los adultos y el de los niños era muy grande y la conclusión a la que había llegado el pequeño de cabellos plateados y sonrisa dulce era tan imposible como ver a un cerdo volar, o como decía su princesa para animarlo, un elefante rosado cruzando los cielos a velocidad de yet.

- Campeón, hay muchas cosas complicadas en la vida adulta - Darien abrió la nevera y sirvió un vaso de leche que le ofreció a Peru que lo miraba atentamente - lo importante es que entiendas que tu papá, tu mamá y yo te amamos - le dio un beso en los cabellos al niño - todos queremos que seas feliz, así nosotros no lo seamos.

- Tío, pero si yo no soy feliz con Diamante, hasta yo me doy cuenta que es un bueno para nada - soltó el pequeño como si fuera los más obvio.

- Perú, es tu padre y te quiere - intentó convencerse a sí mismo de sus propias palabras - ahora, mañana tenemos una boda a la que debemos asistir - le recibió el vaso vacío al niño y lo dejó a un lado - quieres dormir conmigo hoy?

- No, quiero a mamá - suspiró el pequeño - necesito saber que está bien, no la viste, parecía uno de esos zombies feos que ve mi papá en la tele.

- Tu madre nunca parecería un zombie, ella es hermosa - cargó al niño y salió con él hasta la sala de estar - seguramente algo la preocupó y por eso se puso nerviosa...

- Amor! - Serena apareció seguida pro Sammy en la estancia justo cuando Darien llegó con el niño. La rubia corrió hasta Darien y tomó al niño en sus manos besándolo con Desesperación y abrazándolo protectora mente.

Darien nunca la había visto así. La apariencia de su amiga era completamente diferente. No solo por sus cabellos rebujados o los ojos rojos. Una sombra se ceñía en su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, la preocupación se abría paso y podría jurar que aparentaba no unos 26 años sino 20 más.

- Mami - el niño lloraba sobre el pecho de Serena - estás bien?

- Si mi amor - la rubia seguía cubriendo al niño como si el mundo estuviera a punto de caerse encima del pequeño.

- Darien, puedo hablar contigo? - Sammy sacó al pelinegro de sus cavilaciones. Sabía que algo malo ocurría, la actitud de su amiga se lo decía a gritos.

- Claro - Darien hizo una seña a Sammy para que lo acompañara a la cocina para darle intimidad a madre e hijo.

- Mami, qué pasó? - el niño, ya recuperado encaró a su madre.

- Nada mi cielo, solo que a partir de mañana, Artemis te va a cuidar todo el tiempo - respondió intentando ocultar su preocupación - lo recuerdas?

- Artemis el jefe de seguridad de la editorial? - para el niño, Artemis era un hombre tan rudo que inspiraba temor, pero con él era dócil y atento.

- Si amor, él mismo - le dio un beso en la nariz - y te traje tu smoking para la boda - le señaló la bolsa que había descargado Sammy sobre un sofá - te verás muy guapo.

- Nos quedaremos acá hoy? - el niño la miraba esperanzado.

- Te quedarás tu amor, Darien no creo que quiera que me quede...

- Quédate Serena - Darien aparecía seguido de Sammy. Ya sabía todo lo sucedido y no podía darle la espalda a la rubia, no en ese momento - No tengo ningún problema con que se queden hoy acá - soltó sinceramente el pelinegro.

- Bueno, espero verlos en la boda mañana - Sammy sintió que empezaba a estorbar - Y Serena, quieres que envíe a Artemis a tu casa o a acá?

- Bueno, si es así - la rubia miró a Darien - dile que venga acá temprano - volvió a mirar a su hermano - y perdón por interrumpirte la noche - se acercó al rubio y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Eres mi hermana y este demonio - rebujó los cabellos de Peru haciéndolo reír - es mi sobrino, haría por ustedes lo mismo que estás haciendo tu - Besó a los dos en la frente y miró a Darien - Cuídalos bien Chiba - caminó al elevador y se marchó.

- Campeón, quieres ir a acostarte? Tengo que hablar con tu madre - Darien se acercó a la rubia, le quitó al pequeño y lo puso sobre el suelo.

- Si, ya se que cuando los adultos hablan, los niños nos vamos - dijo aburrido - te espero mami - abrazó a Serena por las piernas y salió corriendo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras. Serena rompió en un llanto inconsolable. Darien la abrazó protectoramente y duraron varios minutos así. Cuando la rubia se hubo calmado, Darien condujo a Serena hasta un sillón la abrazó por los hombros y se limitó a esperar que fuera ella quien hablara.

- Gracias por recibirnos - soltó en un susurro la rubia - no pensé que lo hicieras.

- Te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola, princesa - la estrechó entre sus brazos - Encontraremos una solución, te lo juro - tomó el rostro de Serena en sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos - estoy orgulloso de ti - le dio un suave beso en la frente - Sam me dijo lo que le dijiste a Diamante.

- Me liberé mucho al hacerlo - suspiró la rubia - pero es lo que menos me importa ahora, Darien, mi bebé está en peligro...

- Lo vamos a cuidar - abrazó de nuevo a su amiga - ahora es mejor que vayas con él y tengas un reparador sueño de belleza - imitó dramáticamente la voz de la rubia para subirle el ánimo.

- Gracias Darien - la rubia se puso de pie, seguida por su amigo. Se empinó y sorpresivamente, dejó un casto beso sobre los labios del moreno que quedó petrificado ante el acto - descansa - y caminó derecho a la habitación donde la esperaba su hijo.

No entendía muy bien porqué lo había hecho, pero sintió el impulso de darle un peso a su amigo. Su mente tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. No solo estaban las amenazas, sino también la discusión con Diamante, los libretistas insistentes, la nueva novela que debía terminar de corregir y la confusión que le produjo el impulso, pero también era cierto que las palabras de Sammy calaban en su mente y el recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos llegaba a ella una y otra vez. Había creído escuchar a Darien diciendo que la había esperado?. Lo mejor sería dormir para tranquilizar su mente atareada.

La rubia se acostó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó protectoramente mientras en la sala, Darien mantenía una mano sobre sus labios. Había quedado en shock tras ese suave roce. Se dejó caer sobre el silón y no supo más de él.

En otro lugar de Tokio, un hombre de cabellos platinados y rostro preocupado ingresaba a una enorme mansión con la ira grabada en sus ojos.

- Sal maldito cobarde de donde quieras que estés! - el grito de Diamante hizo eco en la mansión que fue de sus padre.

Ninguna respuesta llegó. Seguramente su hermano menor no estaba. Tenía que pensar en algo antes de que le hicieran daño a su mujer amada y a su hijo. Cansado y limpiando con rabia las lágrimas de su rostro, Diamante dejó que los recuerdos invadieran su mente.

**- Flashback - **

- Zaf, quién es esa chica que se mantiene con Chiba, Furuhata y Tenou? - Diamante estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Nunca se llevó bien con esos chicos, pero Zafiro, su hermano mellizo si.

- Quién? Serna Tsukino? - fue Rubeus quien respondió restando importancia - acaba de cumplir los trece años, llegó hace cinco tres meses a la ciudad, es una tonta para las matemáticas, torpe y ruidosa - habló mientras pinchaba algo en su plato y hacía mala cara a la comida.

- Pero la conoces bien - Zafiro le dijo con cara de picardía.

- No me mires así, es una chica tonta - volvió el rostro al plato.

- Bueno, no me importan sus discusiones - Diamante amenazó cortante mientras veía como la rubia de coletas cogía a sus tres compañeros de curso a cucharazos y reían los cuatro juntos - Alguna vez se separa de ese tres? Nunca la veo sola.

- Siempre está con alguno de ellos o con el tonto de Zafiro - dijo Rubeus como si nada.

- La conoces y no me la haz presentado? - el platinado miró a su hermano casi que con rabia.

- Es una niña, Diamante - negó el peliazul.

- Me vale que sea una niña - Diamante no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la rubia - Es hermosa - y soltó un tonto suspiro que hizo reír a sus hermanos.

- Te la presentaré un día de estos, te lo prometo - Zafiro levantó una de sus manos en señal de promesa y siguieron comiendo tranquilos - pero tendrás que llevártela bien con los chicos.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Mi Serena, cuándo te perdí? - suspiró el platinado en el sofá - pero voy a demostrarte que puedo hacer lo que sea por Peruru, perdóname mi amor - dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro libremente trayendo un nuevo recuerdo.

**- Flashback -**

- Gracias por acompañarme, Diamante - Serena hablaba con timidez mientras caminaba a su lado, con los dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

- Es lo menos que puedo hace por mi novia, no? - la miró con dulzura. Llevaba ya un año con Serena y aunque él ya estaba en preparatoria, pasaba por ella todas las tardes a la escuela secundaria para acompañarla a casa.

- ehm... Si - un tenue sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven rubia.

Te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas - El platinado soltó acariciando la mejilla de su novia - quieres que vamos primero por un helado? Los chicos están reunidos en el café de los padres de Furuhata - el tiempo lo había cambiado todo y su relación con Serena se había trasladado también a una amistad con Darien, Haruka y Andrew.

- Si! Tengo que mostrarle algo a Darien! - soltó alegre Serena.

- Una nueva historia? - Diamante ya se había acostumbrado a las sesiones de Darien y Serena trabajando en historias y aunque estaba seguro de que la rubia lo quería, también podía asegurar que por parte de Darien los sentimientos eran muchos más fuertes que una simple amistad.

- Si, papá me instó a escribir una continuación de la que publicamos el año pasado y ya le he adelantado mucho - Para Serena era fácil hablar de su pasión y su novio la escuchaba atentamente siempre.

- Entonces vamos al Crown, trabajas un rato con Chiba y luego te llevo a casa - le dejó un tierno beso en los labios y siguió caminando con ella hacia el café.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Te amo Serena - soltó al vacío como si ella estuviera presente. Diamante nunca le dijo algo así, su fachada de hombre fuerte y al que no le importaba nada se lo impedía, pero en el fondo, daría su vida una y mil veces por ella - Te amo y voy a encontrar a Rubeus para demostrártelo - Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, se puso de pie y salió de la mansión sin un rumbo fijo, pero con un solo objetivo: salvar a las personas que amaba.

* * *

**Se que muchos quieren matar a Diamante, pero él no es malo del todo. Solo es un niño mimado que nunca quiso hacer nada y le teme a muchas cosas... Espero que cone ste capítulo lo aprendan a querer un poquito... Más adelante les mostraré cuáles son sus temores... Les aseguro que aunque la historia es S&D, este diamante no es tan malo...**

**este es el último capítulo que tenía listo desde que comencé a escribir la historia y ahora trabajo en el siguiente, en el último y el epílogo de Amor Real... Ahora si, a responder todos sus mensajes, los he leído todos y para ahorrar un poco responderé los últimos... A los anónimos les respondode una vez, mil gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esta locura que sale de mi retorcida cabeza...**

**Y una vez más, les recuerdo que los avances pueden verlos en mi face, me encuentran como Nix Sophie.**

**besos a todos! Sophie!**


	6. Un corazón confundido

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**6. Un corazón confundido.**

El reloj aún no marcaba las ocho de la mañana cuando Malachite llamó al apartamento de Darien. Serena, la única despierta hasta el momento respondió y ordenó que dejaran entrar al hombre que esperaba abajo.

- Señorita Serena, me alegra verla de nuevo - un hombre elegante, de largos cabellos blancos y con una sonrisa radiante a pesar de su edad ya madura, entraba llevando un ramo de rosas amarillas - Déjeme decirle que los años la hacen más bella - abrazó con cariño a la rubia y le entregó el ramo - no olvido que las rosas son sus favoritas, pero mi Luna me impidió que fueran rojas - agregó sonriendo.

- Siempre tan especial, Artemis - Serena olisqué el ramo y lo descargó sobre la mesita de centro - Quieres un café? Aún es temprano y mi Peru no despierta, ayer fue un día largo.

- Tranquila señorita - el platinado abrazó a la rubia - El señor Samuel me contó todo y ya su padre también lo sabe, tengo órdenes específicas para ayudarle en todo - alejó a la rubia y la miró a los ojos. Para Serena ese hombre era una fuente de confianza, lo conocía desde niña y no había nadie más indicado para cuidar de ella y su pequeño - Dígame donde está la cocina y le preparo un delicioso capuchino.

- Acompáñame - La rubia emprendió el camino a la cocina, obligando a Artemis a sentarse y dejarse atender.

- Sabe algo del señor Diamante? - se atrevió a preguntar el platinado de ver de ver a su jefa cocinar un buen rato.

- No, no ha llamado y eso me preocupa - Serena se giró al hombre poniendo frente a él un plato de hotcackes con miel y un café negro - Pero hoy no importa, trajiste tu mejor traje de gala?

- Claro! No me perdería la boda del joven Samuel - El platinado empezó a comer - Señorita, perdóneme, pero tiene la misma sazón de su madre - soltó tras tragar un sorbo de café.

- Gracias Artemis - La rubia tomó un poco de café de su taza.

- Buenos días - la voz de Darien alertó a Artemis y a Serena. El pelinegro caminaba descalzo a la cocina, vistiendo solo unos pantalones de pijama. En sus brazos, un muy alegre Peruru reía por algo que Darien le había dicho - Tiempo sin verlo Artemis.

- Joven Chiba - el platinado soltó la taza y se giró para saludar al chico con el que durante años, veía a la princesa de la familia Tsukino compartir - Es un placer verlo de nuevo.

- Artemis! - El pequeño estiró sus manitas para saludar al platinado, ignorando a su madre que reía divertida al verse ignorada.

- Pequeño demonio! - Artemis recibió a Peruru en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras que Darien aprovechó para saludar a Serena con un suave beso en la mejilla - Haz cuidado bien a tu madre?.

- Si, como me enseñaste! - soltó orgulloso el pequeño.

- Tanto que ni me saluda - soltó Serena con un falso pesar en su rostro - Vamos mi príncipe - te tendió las manos para cargar al pequeño - vamos a lavarte esas manos para desayunar.

- Ya se lavó, Serena - Darien habló mientras revisaba el mesón de la cocina - Y gracias por el desayuno - agregó señalando la bandeja de frutas, los platos con tortillas, miel, el café y hasta tocino.

- Por nada - respondió sentando a Peru al lado de Artemis - Come juicioso entonces mientras me doy una ducha, si? - miró a su pequeño asentir obedientemente - Permiso señores - y salió en silencio hacia la habitación que había usado para refrescarse.

Aún sentía todo el peso emocional del día anterior y, aunque le había dicho las verdades a Diamante y se había liberado de un sentimiento ciego, no podía dejar de preocuparse por la vida del padre de su hijo y el hombre al que amó durante mucho tiempo.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo relajándola. Necesitaba despejar su agotada mente. En solo horas sentía haber vivido años enteros y nada mejor que una buena ducha para aclarar las ideas.

Pero algo no iba bien. El agua no le removía sus confusiones y tampoco le quitaba el enorme peso que sentía sobre sus hombros. El recuerdo vivo de la noche en que provocó a Darien en la pista de baile, el sabor aún de sus labios la noche anterior, todo lo que él hacía por ella y las palabras de Sammy estaban en su mente tan arraigados que parecían haberse instalado para vivir allí eternamente.

Era imposible para ella pensar en que algo podía nacer entre el moreno que conocía desde hacía tantos años. Su amistad era más fuerte que el mundo entero y pensar en otra cosa podría romperla en mil pedazos como si fuera una hoja de papel. Tenía que eliminar todo eso de su mente como fuera.

Despues del torturante baño, siguió con la tarea de bañar y vestir a su hijo con el pequeño traje de frac para llevar los anillos de la boda. Lita debía estar por llegar para recogerlo y llevarlo con Amy, por lo que además, tendrían que irse con Artemis.

- Cuídalo bien Artemis, es todo lo que tengo - Serena hablaba con el platinado mientras Darien y Lita hablaban de algo con Peru que reía alegremente.

- Tranquila señorita - Artemis le dio un fuerte abrazo - Más bien cuídese usted, espero verla en una hora - la soltó y caminó hacia el elevador, halando a Lita y a Peru con él. Dejando a Serena sola con su amigo y dilema.

Sin esperar a que Darien dijera algo, Serena desapareció por el pasillo directo a su habitación para vestirse. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír al verle esa actitud de niña asustada y terminó por entrar a Su cuarto para terminar de vestirse.

- Serena, estás lista? - el pelinegro hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba su amiga - Se nos hace tarde...

- Ya estoy lista - La rubia abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Darien. El hermoso y delicado vestido que su hijo había elegido para ella dejó al pelinegro sin habla - Podemos irnos ya - hizo un intento de sonrisa que salió fatal.

- Qué tienes? - Darien la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo - esa sonrisa no es la de mi amiga, qué te pasa?

- Todo me tiene agotada Darien, solo quiero ir a acompañar a mi hermano en su día - intentó evadir el tema - Nos vamos?

- Sabes que a mi no me engañas, verdad? - intentó cuestionar Darien sin solatarla - Serena te conozco hace años... Es por Diamante?

- Darien, no quiero hablar, vámonos, si? - contuvo con éxito una lágrima que quería escapar de sus ojos.

- Como digas - Darien la soltó y se apartó para darle paso y dejarla salir primero. Si no quería hablar aún, no podía forzarla, pero esa era la primera vez que ella se negaba a abrir su corazón ante él y eso lo preocupaba.

La ceremonia fue fue corta y sencilla. Peruru, orgulloso, llevó los anillos en sus manos mientras le sonreía a su madre con cariño. Zafiro apareció misteriosamente acompañado por la maestra del pequeño. Artemis, con su impecable traje, mantuvo la vista en la entrada del tempo en todo instante. Serena no quitaba sus ojos de Peru o Sammy y Darien solo miraba con tristeza a la rubia.

Los señores Tsukino, en primera fila, disfrutaban del momento de su hijo mayor. Los Chiba, a su lado, compartían la alegría de la familia con la que tenía una larga amistad gracias al fuerte lazo de Serena y Darien. Y el esto de invitados disfrutaron el momento ignorantes de la tormenta que se desataba al interior de la rubia que permanecía al lado de sus padres.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, salieron hacia la mansión Tsukino. Una enorme casa de campo que había adquirido Kenji después de su retiro y de que sus hijos tomaran sus propias vidas. El jardín estaba decorado con hermosas flores de colores pastel, mesas y sillas campestres se esparcían por el lugar y una enorme pista de baile se interponía entre las salas y comedores improvisados y el bar de comidas.

Pronto se inició la fiesta. Serena, sentada en una mesa sola, tomó la cartera que había llevado con ella y se escabulló por un lado del jardín. No estaba de genio para fiestas, su cabeza insistía en no descansar y eso la tenía agotada.

Caminó por un pequeño sendero, se quitó las sandalias de tacón que destrozaban sus pies y buscó un árbol que la protegiera de la luz del fuerte sol. Quería estar sola y pensar, así que al encontrar un enorme árbol, no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó bajo su sombra. Recostó la espalda en el grueso tronco y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en los árboles del pequeño bosque que cercaba la propiedad de sus padres.

En poco tiempo, la mente de Serena empezó a trabajar a mil por hora. Empezó a analizar el problema con los libretistas y decidió dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran, después ella se reivindicaría con una nueva historia.

Siguió con la idea de enviar a Peru al exterior mientras Zafiro y ella buscaban a la persona que los amenazaban. Pero desistió de ella al recordar lo duro que fue viajar por primera vez sin su hijo y permanecer un mes lejos de él. Además, Artemis siempre había demostrado ser un gran profesional, así que por el momento estaría seguro.

Diamante... Tal vez era mejor que se hubiera ido así, tras hablarle tan fuerte, su corazón había liberado todo lo que la ataba a él y era hora de rehacer su vida... Ahí era donde Darien se apoderaba de sus pensamientos y el motivo de sentirse tan mal.

No entendía las palabras que su corazón gritaba. Era verdad que Darien formaba parte de su vida, que era una roca sólida que le ayudaba a levantar cada proyecto, pero no podía sentir nada por él. El moreno seguramente no sentiría nada por ella y hacerse tontas ilusiones solo podrían hacerla sentir peor después.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la rubia que no se preocupó por limpiarla. Tenía que darse un tiempo para descubrir si lo que sentía por Darien era amor, gratitud, amistad o desespero al sentirse tan sola.

- Alguna vez leí que cuando una princesa llora es porque su corazón no puede respirar y su mente perdió el horizonte... - una profunda voz masculina habló desde arriba. Darien, con sus cabellos despeinados, sin el saco de su traje y con la corbata aflojada, estaba de pie junto al árbol mirando hacia la confundida rubia que aún no volteaba para buscar la voz que le hablaba.

- Capítulo trece de La princesa Lunar - respondió sin mirarlo aún - Sabes que no es bueno que usen fragmentos de tus historias para sacarte información?

- Sabías que nunca pensé que Serenity pudiera verse reflejada en ti? - Darien habló mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia y recordaba esa primera historia de su amiga. La historia de la princesa lunar que pierde todo en manos de una mujer envidiosa - Pero desde ayer se me parecen tanto que creo que se está apoderando de tu cuerpo.

- No seas tonto Darien - aún mirando a los árboles del frente, Serena limpió sus silenciosas lágrimas - Serenity es solo un personaje como muchos otros que he creado...

- Quieres decirme qué te pasa? Estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la seguridad de Peru porque Artemis está con él - la cortó en seco mirando a los mismos árboles que veía Serena.

- No lo se, creo que estoy agotada del viaje, asustada por lo que sucedió y confundida por tu actitud - se confesó parcialmente.

- Mi actitud? Vamos Serena, soy el mismo de toda la vida - soltó con una pequeña carcajada.

- Un mes sin hablarme, sin responder un solo mensaje, alejándome de ti y de repente vuelves a ser el mismo? No te entiendo - Serena se sentía frustrada.

- Sabes porqué me alejé de ti, princesa - tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos obligándola a mirarle - y me dolió mucho hacerlo, pero ahora que le pusiste un alto a Diamante y que te diste cuenta de la clase de persona que es, puedo volver a estar a tu lado como siempre lo he hecho.

- Como siempre... - el corazón de Serena sintió quebrarse en mil pedazos. En su interior abrigaba la esperanza de no ser la única confundida en esa relación - Si, tienes razón - sacó fuerzas de la nada para tragarse las lágrimas - ahora, creo que tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo... - intentó pararse pero Darien la retuvo por los hombros.

- Porqué me estás esquivando? - ahí estaba la frustración del pelinegro. Sabía que su amiga pasaba por un mal momento pero nunca en su vida lo había esquivado de esa forma y había intentado alejarse de él como fuera.

- No te estoy esquivando - Le sostuvo la morada al moreno que aún la sostenía - Solo quiero sacar de mi mente tanta basura Darien! Y tu no me ayudas! - terminó gritándole con rabia - Suéltame! Me voy de esta fiesta!

Darien no pudo hacer más. Había quedado petrificado ante la reacción de Serena. Lo había gritado fuertemente, cosa que nunca hacía. La vio marchar hacia la recepción intentando alisar su vestido y sacudir las hojas secas que quedaron pegadas de él.

Casi desesperada, Serena ubicó a su hijo y a Artemis y casi sin ser vistos, desaparecieron del lugar y condujeron hasta el pent house de la rubia. Peruru todo el camino pasó preguntando porque se iban. Serena solo respondía que estaba cansada y Artemis miraba en silencio a madre e hijo discutir por querer irse y quedarse en la fiesta.

El ascensor se abrió mostrando la amplia estancia con decoración familiar. Peruru salió disparado hacia su habitación sin preocuparse en esconder su enojo. Estaba divirtiéndose en la boda de su tío y su madre lo había obligado a irse y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

- Peru, amor... - Con tristeza, la rubia intentó retenerlo pero su hijo desapareció ante sus ojos por el pasillo.

- Déjelo señorita, ya se le pasará - Artemis puso una mano en el hombro de Serena empujándola para que saliera del elevador - Quiere hablar de lo que le pasa o quiere que le sirva algo? - preguntó el hombre con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Artemis, eres confiable? - Serena lo miró casi con súplica en sus ojos.

- Me extraña que lo pregunte señorita, me conoce desde que es una niña - Artemis guió a la rubia hasta el sofá y la invitó a sentarse - Sabe que guardo bien los secretos.

- Alguna vez te sentiste confundido por lo que sentías por Luna? - soltó Serena sin pensar mucho en sus palabras - es que siempre te conocí con ella...

- Mi Luna es mi eterna compañera - los ojos del platinado se iluminaron demostrando el gran amor por su esposa - Desde que nos conocimos supimos que estábamos destinados a no separarnos y no siempre fuimos novios si es lo que quieres saber - la miró inquisidoramente. Sabía que algo pasaba entre su patrona y su sombra, como llamaban él y Luna a Darien cariñosamente.

- no? No me los imagino de otra forma - la rubia lo miraba confundida.

- Yo tuve una novia un tiempo y ella también salió con un par de chicos - Artemis empezó a narrar - Pero en nadie encontrábamos lo que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos. Estando los dos no teníamos que fingir, nos divertíamos hablando por horas e incluso más de una vez su madre me echó de la casa por quedarme mucho tiempo...

- Y cómo llegaron a estar juntos?

- Fue gracioso - Artemis sonrió a la rubia - Sabías que estuve a punto de casarme con Otra mujer? - la cara de confusión de Serena le respondió, así que continuó - Pues una semana antes de la boda, Luna llegó a mi casa... Estaba iracunda y ebria - soltó una pequeña carcajada - se veía adorable... Llegó a mi habitación, aún cuando mi madre quiso impedírselo. me dio una bofetada y luego me besó... Fue el beso más rico que había recibido.

- Espera, no te dijo nada? - Serena estaba entre confundida y divertida al imaginar a su nana hacer eso en su juventud.

- Después fui yo el que habló - continuó el platinado - le dije: Luna, me caso, pero contigo - soltó una sonrisa de innegable enamorado se escapó de sus labios - Necesitaba saber que ella también me amaba, siempre la amé pero me daba miedo romper el lazo tan lindo que teníamos... Y míranos ahora, aún juntos, con nuestra hija grande y estudiando en el exterior y más felices que nunca.

- Lo decidiste en ese instante? - Serena lo miraba interesada. Nunca había hablado así con él y lo estaba disfrutando.

- En el instante en que la vi entrar por la puerta de mi habitación toda despeinada, con su vestido amarillo desordenado y su maquillaje regado por las lágrimas, supe que no podía vivir sin ella - miró a Serena ahora con seriedad - Ahora señorita, quiere decirme por qué motivo terminé contándole mi historia?

- Artemis, creo que quiero de más a Darien pero no se si es por todo lo que estoy pasando o por otra cosa - se desahogó. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que le ayudara a entender a su corazón y él parecía el indicado.

- Estás confundida, verdad? - Artemis la miró con cariño. Para Luna y Artemis Moon, Sammy y Serena eran como sus hijos. Se criaron al lado de Diana, su propia hija, de la misma edad de Samuel, y nada les agradaba más a ambos que ver a los tres chicos felices. Por eso se sentía en la obligación de ayudarla - Mira, Serena, solo tu corazón te mostrará la verdad. Deja que las nubes se vayan y podrás darte cuenta - le acarició el rostro con cariño - Pero si quieres mi opinión, Entre ustedes hay una gran conexión, solo ustedes sabrán si es amistad o amor.

- Gracias Artemis - Serena abrazó al hombre con cariño - Creo que iré a disculparme con mi bebé - soltó al alejarse.

- Ese niño es una maravilla, haz hecho un buen trabajo con él - le dio un beso en la mejilla - ahora, señorita, iré a preparar algo para que cenemos.

- Gracias! - Serena se levantó del sofá y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de su príncipe.

La tierna voz de Peruru traspasaba la puerta y detuvo a Serena en seco. Con quién podría estar hablando su hijo y llorando! El corazón se le partió una vez más en el mismo día.

- Dime que tiene mi mami, no entiendo y no puedo verla así - la voz quebrada de Peru sonaba triste... - Pero tu la conoces más! Si ves? Cada que aparece mi papá ella se pone mal... - un corto silencio - No! Por más que me digan que lo quiera no lo haré! Darien ayúdala, te lo suplico - fue lo último que dijo el pequeño antes de romper en llanto.

Peruru se daba cuenta de todo. Su madre estaba extraña desde que leyó la carta. Además nunca había sido tan indiferente a Darien y eso no era bueno mientras ella estuviera pasando un buen momento. Y como si fuera poco, nadie le explicaba lo que estaba pasando.

Serena desde la puerta solo pudo sollozar en silencio. Le dolía ver a su pequeño así y lo que se prometió desde que dio a luz, ahora lo incumplía: ser una mujer fuerte.

Se arrepintió de entrar a hablar con Peruru y se fue a su habitación. Los dos necesitaba algo de tiempo y al parecer, su hijo necesitaba un hombre con quien hablar y su padre nunca pudo ganarse el cariño de él.

En una mesa apartada de la recepción de la boda de Samuel Tsukino y Amy Mizuno, Darien colgaba su celular. Frente a él, Andrew lo miraba interrogante.

- Peruru también lo nota, hermano - Darien habló agotado - el pobre chico está destrozado y ya no se qué más hacer.

- Pues, si me preguntas a mi, yo iría a su casa y le diría que la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi caerse sobre a mis pies - Andrew hablaba fingiendo dramatismo y sorbía pequeños tragos de su vaso - Literalmente hablando.

- No seas tonto Furuhata! - El pelinegro se bebió su trago de un tirón - si llego y le digo eso va a salir huyendo!

- Te vas a quedar solterón si sigues esperando el momento indicado - amenazó el rubio mostrando que ya el licor lo estaba afectando.

- Me encantan los buenos deseos que me das - A Darien el licor también le estaba cegando los sentidos - Pero ya se que voy a hacer! Voy a conquistar a mi princesa sin que ella sepa que soy yo - dijo más para él mismo que para su amigo.

- Princesa? - Darien reía a carcajadas - Chiba, esa rubia te tiene mal, nunca pensé que hasta le llamaras tan tiernamente! ... Mi princesa!...

- Tan lindo que eres, amor! Desde cuando me llamas princesa? - Lita llegó a la mesa en compañía de Mina y se sentaron a acompañarlos.

- Ehm... - Andrew no sabía que decir.

- Lita, tu novio solo estaba molestándome - Darien salió a rescatar a su amigo y miró a Mina - Aino, qué tanto haz tomado?

- Ni una gota Darien, sabes que no me gusta el licor - La rubia miró a sus ebrios amigos - porqué?

- Para que me lleves a casa en un rato y te lleves mi auto de paseo - la tentó con las llaves del deportivo. A Mina siempre le había gustado ese auto - Pero con una condición...

Desde la escuela, y gracias a Serena, las amigas de Rei y los amigos de Darien se habían convertido en un inseparable grupo.

- La que quieras grandote! - le soltó con su típica coquetería - solo no le digas a Yaten que me secuestraste estando ebrio, no confía en ti.

- No le diremos nada - Darien le guiñó el ojo con complicidad. El novio de su amiga era algo celoso no solo con el sino también con Andrew, Haruka y hasta la misma Serena.

Un par de horas después, Mina conducía el deportivo rojo con un medio dormido y muy ebrio Darien a su lado.

- Esa pena de amor te trae mal, Darien - Mina hablaba divertida - Dime qué favor quieres.

- Para en una floristería y no preguntes nada ni digas una sola palabra - Habló el pelinegro con dificultad. Había tomado una decisión y necesitaba un aliado neutro y el mejor sería Yaten. Nunca salía con ellos, no lo conocían en el edificio de Serena y eso era perfecto.

- Que misterioso te haz vuelto Chiba - y sin más, la rubia condujo hasta una hermosa floristería.

Caminando con dificultad, Darien se dirigió al lugar donde estaban las rosas, flores favoritas de Serena. Tomó una que aún estaba en botón, pidió una tarjeta dos tarjetas en blanco, le entregó la rosa y una de las tarjetas a Mina que miraba confundida.

Mientras la encargada de la tienda hablaba con mina sobre el alto estado de embriaguez de su "novio", Darien garabateaba en la otra tarjeta. Finalmente entregó la tarjeta rayada a la rubia y un par de billetes a la encargada y salieron.

Una vez en el auto y ya llegando al apartamento del pelinegro, Mina no soportó más el silencio y la falta de información.

- Lo siento grandote, pero ya tengo novio - rompió el silencio la rubia.

- Tonta! Necesito que le digas al novio tuyo que transcriba la nota y la entregue junto a la rosa en el edificio de Serena y que no diga quién se la manda...

- Serena? DARIEN ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE SERENA? - Mina frenó el auto en seco por la sorpresa.

- No me aturdas que no soy sordo! - Darien gritó de regreso - Y trata bien el auto!

- Lo siento, pero nunca esperé eso de ti - Mina dio marcha al auto nuevamente - pero te voy a ayudar, así tal vez mi amiga se olvida del tontaleco de Diamante.

- Gracias, pero no digas una sola palabra a nadie más, solo a ese tonto que tienes por novio - Soltó con pereza - y déjame en casa rápido, necesito una ducha.

Una hora más tarde, Artemis entraba a la habitación de Serena. Había llamado varias veces pero no recibía respuesta. La rubia estaba profundamente dormida, abrazada a una almohada y con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

- Señorita Serena - le habló Artemis mientras se acercaba a la cama - Serena, te llego algo y les preparé algo para que coman...

- hmmm... - la rubia se removió en la cama - qué pasa? - dijo adormilada.

- Serena te dejaron esto en la portería y les preparé algo de comer - el platinado dejó la entrega en la cama y se giró a la puerta de nuevo - Peruru ya te está esperando en la cocina.

- Gracias Artemis - Serena se sentó con dificultad - en cinco minutos estoy allá - y vio como el hombre abandonó su habitación .

Con curiosidad tomó la tosa y la nota. ¿Quién podía mandarle esas cosas? Aunque amaba las rosas, tenía una regla, solo el hombre que llegara a ser su príncipe podría regalarle rosas rojas, y hasta el momento, ese privilegio solo lo tenía su hijo. Pero a Peru no le gustaban las rosas en botón y esa la habían dejado.

Abrió la tarjeta y leyó por tres veces su contenido, sonriendo como una tonta.

"Serena...

Existe en el mundo un solo corazón que te ama sinceramente, un solo corazón que desea con ansias ser correspondido por la mujer más encantadora y soñadora que habita el planeta...

Conquistaré ese corazón aunque me tarde toda la vida en ello y cuando lo haga, le daré a tu vida un hermoso final feliz. Por eso recibe este botón de rosa como muestra del inicio de la batalla que este caballero emprenderá por ti

Te amo..."

Por un momento, la rubia se sintió como una adolescente. Algo le había removido esa nota. La persona que estaba haciendo eso la conocía. Sabía de su condición con las rosas y conocía sus historias.

Quiso pensar que fuera Darien, pero alejó la idea de su cabeza. Había más hombres que reunían las condiciones. Zafiro y Diamante también sabían todo eso. Aún así y ya con otro semblante, Serena se levantó, tomó la rosa y salió de su habitación.

- Pero qué tenemos acá? Una hermana fugitiva, despeinada y con una rosa roja - Zafiro estaba de pie junto a la barra hablando con Peruru y Artemis. El pelinegro había llegado hacía unos minutos - Espera! Una rosa roja? - miró a su sobrino que negó rotundamente, entendiendo a qué se refería Zafiro.

- Yo no se la di- dijo el niño mirando a su madre - pero debería ir por una para pedirle perdón.

- Perdóname tu a mi,cielo - la rubia dejó la rosa en la barra de la cocina y abrazó a su hijo con cariño - Tu madre es una tonta a veces y hoy actué mal - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él para mirar a Zafiro - Y sí, es una rosa roja pero no se quién la envió.

- Creo que alguien quiere hacerte enojar entonces... - comenzó Zafiro mientras tomaba la delicada flor en sus manos - No dejas que...

- Lo se pero me gustó el detalle - le quitó la flor a Zafiro y se sentó al lado de su hijo - Así que no la toques y no me molestes - finalmente le sacó la lengua a Zafiro probo ando u a fuerte carcajada en Artemis, Zafiro y Peruru.

Una vez terminaron de comer y tras dejar a Peru profundo en su cama, Serena se encerró en la biblioteca. Artemis se había marchado a su casa y Zafiro estaba enfrascado en alguna conversación de trabajo habitación.

No era muy tarde, pero el día parecía muy largo. Ya la rubia se había disculpado con su hijo, ahora le quedaba otra disculpa pendiente. Le parecía extraño que Darien no la hubiera llamado después de la conversación que Peru había tenido con él.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número sin pensar mucho en qué diría.

- Si? - al otro lado, la voz ronca y extraña de Darien respondió casi de inmediato.

- Darien, eres tu? - Serena nunca lo había visto o escuchado ebrio. Por eso le costó reconocerlo.

- Creo que si, soy yo - respondió con gracia el pelinegro - estoy en una cita con una botella de vodka y me estás interrumpiendo.

- Estás ebrio? - la rubia seguía extrañada.

- No, solo he tomado un poco, princesa... - el moreno seguía hablando con la voz arrastrada -ya se te pasó el mal humor?

- Si, por eso te llamaba, pero parece que no estás en condiciones...

- Ven Serena, ven y acompáñame - soltó sin pensar en lo que decía.

- Darien, estás ebrio, acuéstate a dormir - intentó conciliar la rubia - Mañana paso y te dejo el desayuno.

- Vente princesa - dijo en súplica - Vente con Peru si quieres, pero acompáñame - en el fondo, Darien aún se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a Serena, pero lo que más le dolía y por lo que no paraba de beber, era por el extraño comportamiento de ella, por esquivarlo y hasta por gritarle.

- Darien... - Serena estaba conmovida. No sabía si era por la borrachera o por algo más, pero el capricho de Darien le daba esperanzas - Ten cuidado, ya salgo para tu casa - y colgó la llamada al instante.

Solo tardó cinco minutos en cambiarse y vestirse con un cómodo jean, una camiseta sencilla y una chaqueta de cuero. Entró en la sala donde Zafiro colgaba una llamada, le encargó el cuidado de Peru y partió a la casa de su mejor amigo.

Serena no sabía lo que hacía, pero por primera vez en su vida, el que estaba completamente borracho era Darien y, de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, debía cuidarlo. Era una forma de agradecerle y de estar a su lado.

* * *

Para gusto de muchas, Serena ya se está despertando de su tontería... Pero aún no se puede cantar victoria... los próximos dos capítulos serán una gran sorpresa... No solo por Serena y Darien sino también por diamante...

recuerden que me pueden buscar en facebook y leer los avances de esta historia... Besos a todos!

Nix Sophie


	7. Venganza vs amor

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**7. Venganza vs amor.**

Después de buscar a Rubeus en la mansión de la familia BlackMoon y no encontrarlo. Diamante decidió pasar algunos días en esa casa para esperar a su hermano menor. Algo en su interior le decía que el único culpable era el pelirrojo.

La tarde del domingo caía, dándole paso a una noche fría y triste. Esa tarde, Sammy Tsukino se había casado y él, en lugar de estar acompañando a su hijo y a la mujer que amaba en el gran día familiar, estaba sentado, en medio de una sala de estar, a oscuras, lamentándose por las palabras que Serena le había gritado el día anterior.

Esa rubia tierna y dulce que amaba desde tantos años atrás había cambiado su vida. Le había dado sentido a todo lo que lo rodeaba, pero él, como todo un tonto, se había encargado de alejarla de su vida. No entendía porqué había optado por comportarse como se comportaba, pero si sabía a qué se debía: tenía miedo de ser padre.

**- Flashback -**

- Diamante! - la voz alegre de Serena lo hizo girarse. No esperaba encontrar a su novia corriendo por el jardín de su casa - Amor! Tengo que decirte algo!

- Hola preciosa - con cariño la recibió entre sus brazos, la abrazó y dejó en sus labios un suave beso - Que sorpresa verte por acá.

- Tengo que mostrarte algo - la rubia rebuscó en su bolso y terminó por sacar un arrugado sobre blanco - Ten... - le entregó temerosa.

- Qué es esto? - la cuestionó abriendo el sobre y desplegando la hoja - Serena! Esto es una broma? - soltó con rabia al leer el enorme Positivo en letras rojas.

- Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, vamos a ser padres! - intentó sonar entusiasmada para animar a su novio.

- Ten - le estrujó la carta en el pecho - No sé que harás tu, pero este es solo tu problema, no se que harás - el miedo se había apoderado de él.

Diamante, Zafiro y Rubeus habían perdido a sus padres dos años antes. Nunca se había imaginado con un hijo y odiaba trabajar. Siempre había sido el mimado de su madre y el que no movía un dedo en la casa. Ahora asumir el papel de hombre responsable no era más que una acción que no era capaz de asumir.

Amaba a esa mujer, pero el temor era mayor. La vio romper en llanto frente a él y quiso prometerle el cielo y la tierra, pero no sabía cómo ponerlos a sus pies. Tomó valor, la miró a los ojos y tragándose sus propias lágrimas, soltó en un grito.

- Vete de mi casa con ese estorbo, yo no me haré cargo de ese niño! - gritó casi con furia y se sintió peor al ver que la rubia no le respondía nada, se daba la vuelta y se marchaba entre lágrimas.

Después de eso, se marchó a una vieja cabaña en un pueblo cercano, se bebió la reserva de licor que su padre tenía allí y permaneció huyendo por año y medio.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

Se levantó del sofá para buscar algo de comer pero la puerta de la entrada se abrió y la luz llenó el lugar. Rubeus, su hermano menor, entraba con sus ropas desordenadas y sucias. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente quieto al ver a Diamante y el platinado sintió cómo le hervía las sangre.

- Qué sorpresa! - el ebrio pelirrojo cerró la puerta y enfrentó a su hermano - Recapacitaste y me ayudarás?

- Deja de amenazar a mi familia! - Gritó furioso Diamante, provocando un eco tenebroso en la casa - No te acerques a mi hijo, a Serena o a Zafiro!

- No se de que hablas hermanito - Rubeus fingió inocencia - Sabías que hoy se casaba mi Amy? No entiendo qué le vio a Tsukino - cambió el tema dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

- Mira Rubeus, yo también puedo jugar sucio y ya te advertí, no te acerques a mi familia - ignoró el cambio que su hermano le había dado al tema.

- Necesito veinte millones, todo están en tus manos, Diamante - retó al platinado con la mirada - y en dos días entrego esta casa, así que si quieres rescatar algo tuyo o del tonto de Zafiro, hazlo ahora.

- Veinte millones? Estás loco? En qué diablos te metiste Rubeus? - gritaba colérico, Diamante.

- Nunca te importó lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer... - caviló un poco el pelirrojo - De hecho nunca te importó nada de nadie, ni siquiera tu hijo...

- CÁLLATE! - Gritó desesperado - Si te he buscado es porque quiero reivindicarme con serena y Peruru! - se dejó caer vencido en el sofá. Su hermano menor tenía toda la razón y posiblemente ya era tarde para hacer algo por ellos, pero no se quedaría de manos cruzadas - Deja de amenazar a mi familia Rubeus... - casi le rogó. Había perdido toda las fuerzas con el último comentario de su hermano.

- Que tierno, ahora eres el papá responsable y el esposo abnegado? Nunca esperé verte así - Rubeus seguía de pie frente a diamante demostrando imponencia.

- Te ayudaré a conseguir el dinero, pero no con Serena, solo aléjate de ella y de mi hijo - Soltó en un susurro el peli plata.

- Tengo cinco meses para entregar ese dinero a quien le debo - Soltó el menor de los BlackMoon - nos veremos cada mes - le lanzó un teléfono celular a su hermano - te llamaré cada que necesite un adelanto - Rubeus se mostró altivo - Ya lo sabes, me ayudas o tu amada Serena y tu pequeño Peruru van a pagar las consecuencias - amenazó - Y dile a Zafiro que te ayude, o él y su linda maestra de escuela también van a pagar.

- Eres un miserable - Diamante se puso de pie, tomó el marco de una foto que había en la mesa de centro, guardó el nuevo teléfono en su bolsillo y salió de la casa sin decir una palabra.

No Podía hacerle daño a su hermano menor. Antes de que sus padres murieran eran tres hermanos unidos y que se amaban. Sus padres fueron grandes personas y en el fondo, él amaba a su familia, tanto que ni siquiera lo sabía y hasta grande fue su sorpresa al verse defendiendo y cuidando a Zafiro también.

Caminó bajo la fría noche que se iba apoderando del cielo hasta encontrar, horas más tarde, una silla en un solitario parque. Se sentó y dejó que sus ojos soltaran el sentimiento que lo invadía.

Arrepentimiento, temor, deseo de protección, lástima y desesperación se apoderaron de él y lo indujeron en un silencioso llanto que duró casi media hora. Nadie fue testigo, el parque solitario solo albergaba a esa alma triste y confundida.

Tras recuperar el aliento tomó su celular y marcó un número. Esperó un tiempo y una voz masculina se escuchó algo adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

- qué quieres a esta hora, Diamante, déjame dormir - soltó la voz.

- Zafiro, me voy - dijo Diamante en casi un susurro - debo cuidarlos a ustedes, me voy e intentaré salvar a mi hijo, a Serena, a ti y a tu profesora - la voz aún quebrada del platinado hizo reaccionar a su hermano mellizo.

- De qué hablas? Encontraste a Rubeus? - en su cama, Zafiro se reintegró sentándose - Qué pasa, Diamante?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas, dile a mi hijo y a Serena que lo que haré será por ellos, que los amo y que me disculpen - Diamante contuvo sus lágrimas - Y perdóname tu también, tal vez en cinco meses, si logro mi objetivo, pueda regresar y demostrarles mi arrepentimiento, pero por ahora, debo cuidarlos y para hacerlo, debo irme...

- Diamante! Dime qué harás! Puedo ayudarte! - intentó conciliar el peliazul. Si bien vivía con rabia hacia soy hermano por lo vago que era, sabía que en el fondo no era una mala persona.

- En cinco meses hablamos - Y tras soltar la frase, Diamante colgó y apagó su teléfono.

Había tomado una decisión. Tenía que conseguir esos veinte millones, ayudarle a Rubeus a saldar sus deudas de juego y salvar con eso a su familia. Pero lo haría sin pedirle ayuda a serena o a Zafiro. Ellos tenían esa cantidad y mucho más, pero tenía que demostrarles que era digno de pertenecer a sus vidas y de recuperar sus afectos.

Sabía muy bien a qué lugares acudía su hermano menor. Alguna vez lo acompañó a esos casinos de mala muerte para distraerse o sacarse de la cabeza la idea de acercarse a Serena y perder su libertad gracias a su hijo.

Libertad. Eso era lo que creía que tenía y lo que lo incitaba ser ser como era. Pero qué equivocado había estado. Ahora estaba dispuesto a volverse un esclavo de algún mafioso solo para saldar una deuda que ni siquiera era de él.

Respiró hondo y encaminó sus pasos hacia el centro de Tokio. Había solo un lugar donde podía encontrar a la persona con la que Rubeus hacía tratos. Un enorme casino, conocido por ser el más importante de la ciudad, pero también por tener a los dueños más despiadados porque no perdonaban una deuda y quien les debía y se pasaba del plazo terminaba muerto.

El imponente hotel- casino iluminaba toda la calle. Entró con algo de indecisión pero con valentía. Vio a la gente jugar alegre. Caminó hasta la puerta por donde había entrado un par de veces a sacar a su hermano menor por petición de su madre.

- Es zona restringida - un guardia grande, de su misma estatura pero mucho más corpulento lo detuvo.

- Lo se, quiero hablar con el Sabio - Sabía que el dueño de aquel enorme imperio se hacía llamar Sabio, decía que eso le influía una imagen de superioridad - Dígale que Diamante BlackMoon está acá.

- Espere un momento - el hombre tocó algo en su oído derecho, repitió la petición y quien la hacía. Esperó un par de segundos y volvió sus ojos a los de Diamante - Puede pasar, lo espera en su oficina privada, dabe dónde queda?

- Si, muchas gracias - entró por la puerta que le abría el guardia.

El silencio invadía el pasillo lleno de puertas. Las salas VIP era completamente insonorizadas. Alguna vez disfrutó en esas salas, junto a Rubeus, de un par de buenas partidas de póker y alguna que otra mujerzuela.

En el fondo, una puerta diferente se abría ante él. Un hombre mayor, de cabello cano, bien vestido y hasta con rostro jovial le daba la bienvenida.

- Me sorprende verte por acá, Diamante - le dijo el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas - y mucho más cuando llevo dos meses sin ver a tu hermano por acá.

- Qué tiene que ver usted con las amenazas hacia mi familia? - soltó sin saludar el platinado.

- Si es con mi amenaza hacia Rubeus, él se lo buscó - el hombre le ofreció asiento a Diamante, esperó que se sentara y se sentó frente a él - Me debe quince millones y no voy a dejar que me robe...

- Hablo de Serena, zafiro y mi hijo - cortó Diamante.

- No me meto con las familias, Diamante - el hombre mantenía su voz y semblante amables - el jugador es un enfermo y las familias no tienen la culpa, además, mi hija ama las novelas de su novia, no puedo quitarle la alegría - le sonrió con amabilidad pero pronto cambió su semblante. Al hombre le sorprendió que alguien los hubiera amenazado - Explíqueme y tal vez pueda ayudarle.

- Rubeus amenazó a mi familia si en cinco meses no le doy veinte millones - Diamante se abrió al hombre que tenía en frente. Por alguna razón confiaba en él, pero no sabía bien porqué - No tengo empleo, no se hacer nada y quiero salvarlos... - Diamante estaba a punto de quebrarse frente al hombre.

- Normalmente no hago esto - el semblante del hombre fue más serio esta vez - Considero que las deudas de juego son propias e intransferibles, pero quiero ayudarle, así que le permitiré pagar la deuda des u hermano trabajando para mí en el casino - el hombre se enderezó en la silla - Le tengo cariño a usted, sus hermanos y a la misma Serena. Antes de que su padre muriera, me pidió velar por sus hijos y así lo he hecho en la distancia...

- Conocía a mi padre? - Sorprendido, Diamante le prestó más atención al hombre que tenía en frente.

- Fuimos grandes amigos, por eso le he perdonado tantas veces las deudas a Rubeus, pero ese joven nunca aprende, tengo que darle un escarmiento, por eso le estoy cobrando la última - dijo relajado - A Zafiro le envié un buen asesor para que hiciera crecer su empresa propia y a ti te he seguido buen tiempo, pero como no haces nada, no puedo ayudarte - levantó una ceja a Diamante esperando que rechistara, pero el platinado solo se reacomodó en su silla - Al inicio, te encargarás de la vigilancia en la estación de cámaras, después veremos qué sucede.

- Habla en serio? - Diamante no podía creer que ese hombre le estuviera ayudando sin más. De repente, su imagen de tirano desaparecía.

- Si, solo no me defraudes y aléjate de Rubeus, te estás sacrificando por él y ni siquiera lo va a agradecer - El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta Diamante - Podrás vivir en el hotel, afuera te esperará alguien que te mostrará tu habitación te dará un uniforme para que comiences mañana mismo.

- Gracias señor! - Diamante se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del hombre - no lo voy a defraudar - y tras una fugaz sonrisa, salió dejando al hombre solo.

- Hermanita, Diamante y Zafiro son buenos hombres, pero Rubeus... - El hombre hablaba mientras tomaba una fotografía puesta dee spaldas sobre una biblioteca de madera. En ella, una joven de unos 16 años estaba abrazada a un hombre de unos 28 y ambos reían. La chica, de cabellos azulados y sonrisa hermosa, el hombre, de cabellos negros y un poco más serio - No se qué hacer con tus hijos Mary, Rubeus es igual al tonto de tu marido... - se sentó en su silla con el portarretratos en la mano - Lamento tu decisión de alejarte de mi por mis negocios, pero aún me lamento más haberlos recogido agonizantes en ese accidente...

**- Flashback -**

- Si? Quién habla? - había respondido el teléfono después de timbrar por décima vez. Estaba solo en su casa porque su esposa e hijos disfrutaban de unas buenas vacaciones.

- Rich... - una voz muy conocida pero que no escuchaba desde 18 años atrás, atravesaba la bocina con dificultad.

- Mary? - la sorpresa se apoderó de él - qué te pasa?

- Richard... Ven... Estamos... En la... Autopista... - la voz entrecortada lo alertó de inmediato y sin colgar la llamada salió corriendo. Algo no iba bien, su hermana dejó de hablarle cuando se fue a vivir con BlackMoon porque estaban esperando su primer hijo y quería alejarlo de sus malos negocios.

Tomó las llaves del auto y condujo a alta velocidad hacia la única autopista que sabía, conducía a la mansión de su cuñado, un flamante heredero de grandes empresas, pero borracho de primera clase.

La calle, poco a poco se llenaba de autos hasta que ya no pudo avanzar. Se bajó del auto y corrió por entre los demás vehículos hasta estrellarse con una desgarradora escena. Frente a él, dos enfermeros atendían a una pareja bañada en sangre que estaban sobre el asfalto, al lado de un destrozado automóvil que se estrelló contra un separador y volcó, quedando con las llantas hacia arriba.

Intentó pasar para ver a la pareja. La placa del auto la conocía gracias a sus investigadores. Nunca le perdió el rastro a sus familiares. Un policía lo detuvo justo cuando pasaba el cordón de seguridad.

- Déjelo pasar - El enfermero que atendía a la mujer apareció a su lado hablándole al policía - es el hermano de la víctima.

- Víctima? - Richard sintió que toda la energía que tenía abandonaba su cuerpo - Qué le pasó a mi hermana?

- Tranquilícese señor - intentó conciliar el enfermero, pero él ya estaba corriendo hacia los dos cuerpos.

- Qué pasó? - Preguntó Richard tras arrodillarse en medio de su hermana y cuñado.

- Fue mi culpa, lo siento - El esposo de su hermana le respondió - No debí beber antes de...

- Shhh, ya pasó, cariño - Mary lo silenció con dulzura - Los dos cuerpos estaban destrozados. Richard estaba seguro que estaban dando sus últimos alientos y ellos dos también lo sabían - Rich, cuida a mis hijos, pero no los mezcles en tu vida, por favor... - la mujer lloraba, literalmente, lágrimas de sangre mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor - Por...favor...

- Lo haré - Richard abrazó a su hermana con suavidad. Veía como la tristeza inundaba su mirada y la preocupación se apoderaba de su cuñado.

- Richard, dejamos a los chicos en tus manos y perdóname, te lo suplico... - El hombre de cabellos platinados que yacía a su lado intentaba hablar claramente, pero era inútil.

- No te preocupes - sin soltar a su hermana, miró a su cuñado - Los voy a cuidar y aunque eres un tonto, no te guardaré rencor, puedes irte tranquilo... - una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Richard mientras el hombre exhalaba su último aliento y fallecía frente a él.

- Rich, vete... No quiero... Que... Me veas... Morir... - Soltó entre lágrimas la pelinegra antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su hermano.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Encontraré a Rubeus antes de que cometa el error más grande de su vida - Soltó el Sabio Richard Kou antes de descargar la fotografía frente a él.

- Abuelo! - Un joven de cabellos negros, otro de cabellos platinados y uno más de cabellos castaños, anudados todos en unas pulcras coletas, entraban en la oficina riendo, acompañados de una hermosa rubia que aún vestía un traje de coctel - Dice mi padre él y la tía Kakyu te están esperando - los tres chicos, hijos de Kai, su hijo mayor, eran alegres y animados, pero algo imprudentes.

- Ya voy - sonrió y se puso de pie siguiendo por el pasillo a los tres chicos.

Aunque tenía mala fama, Richard Kou era un hombre de familia. Amaba a sus hijos y nietos. Kai era ya mayor y había tenido a Yaten, el mayor de sus nietos, cuando Mary esperaba a los Mellizos. Dos años después, nació, Yaten, el segundo nieto y un año después, nació Seiya.

Por su lado, Kakyu, una hermosa pelirroja, seria y recatada que seguía soltera y cuidando de él, de su hermano y de sus sobrinos, aún a sus cuarenta años.

Todos sabían de la existencia de los hermanos BlackMoon, pero, por petición de la cabeza de la familia, mantenían el secreto, más aún Yaten, que mantenía una relación sentimental con una de las mejores amigas de Serena.

Minutos más tarde, en una habitación del lujoso hotel, la voz de Diamante salía exaltada hacia uno de los pasillos.

- Mira Rubeus, pagaré tu deuda, solo aléjate de Serena y el niño - repetía una y otra vez - Me las arreglaré para darte algo de dinero mensualmente para que vivas, te ayudaré en todo, pero no me sigas amenazando!

- Hermanito, hermanito, por tu bien y el de tu bastardito, espero que así sea... - rió el pelirrojo al otro lado de la línea - Además recuerda que es solo tu culpa, por darme la espalda... Esta es mi venganza Diamante...

- No me importa, cuidaré a mi familia y eso te incluye a ti, así que despreocúpate - y con rabia, colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama, soltando la fotografía de Mary Kou, su esposo y sus tres hijos, tomada un mes antes del fatal accidente.

* * *

**Bueno... La primera parte del capítulo que partí en dos está terminada... Ahora conocen algo del pasado de los hermanos BlackMoon Pueden ver que aunque Diamante es solo un bueno para nada, tiene su corazoncito...**

**Espero montar la segunda parte de este capítulo antes del domingo... Y sacar un tiempito para responder todos sus mensajes... Feliz día!**

**besos... Sophie!**


	8. La noche mágica

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**8. La noche mágica.**

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el edificio de Darien. Malachite la saludó con amabilidad, como de costumbre y entró en el elevador algo nerviosa. No sabía qué se encontraría al llegar al último piso.

Esperó el ascenso impaciente sin mirarse en los espejos del elevador. La rubia que ni se preocupó en vestirse bien o peinarse el cabello solo esperaba ayudar a su amigo y al hombre que estaba despertando en ella otro sentimiento.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando una estancia oscura. Ni una luz estaba encendida y Serena tuvo que adaptar sus ojos a la falta de iluminación cuando el elevador se cerró tras ella. Buscó a Darien en la sala de estar pero no lo encontró. Solo había un par de botellas vacías sobre el suelo, su saco estirado en una de las sillas, los zapatos negros al lado del sofá grande y la corbata que había usado, sobre la mesa de centro.

Quiso creer que ya se había dormido. Caminó en la oscuridad hasta la habitación de su amigo, pero no lo vio. Siguió hasta la que ella ocupaba en la casa y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

En medio de la cama, Darien estaba dormitando con una botella en una mano y un vaso en la otra. Su perfecto torso desnudo se veía tentador y su cabello revuelto acrecentaba la sexy imagen que tenía frente a ella. El pantalón sin abrochar, dejaba ver una débil erección, tal vez debido a un sueño o a los efectos del alcohol.

Con suavidad, Serena se acercó a la cama y le quitó la botella y el vaso de las manos. Acarición el suave torso y se entretuvo ahí por algún tiempo, olvidando el estado de su amigo.

- Viniste mi princesa - soltó el pelinegro con dificultad sin abrir sus ojos - No me dejaste solo...

- Cómo pensabas que te dejaría solo en ese estado, Darien - Serena le acarició los negros cabellos con ternura - Déjame traerte un café cargado... - La rubia se levantó de la cama pero Darien la retuvo de una mano.

- No te vayas, princesa - rogó como un niño pequeño el pelinegro que apenas abría sus ojos.

- Ya vengo, solo voy a la cocina - se soltó y salió de la habitación dejando a su amigo gritar incoherencias desde la cama.

Solo tardó unos cinco minutos en prepara el café. Sirvió una taza, lo dejó sin azúcar y regresó con ella a la habitación. Una vez más, Darien dormitaba, esta vez de lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

Cuidadosa, Serena entró, descargó el café en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama al lado de Darien.

Con dificultad logró moverlo hasta que el pelinegro quedó boca arriba. En ese estado, el enorme, apuesto e irresistible hombre se veía indefenso, sexy, pero indefenso. Serena nunca esperó verlo así, por ley era él quien cuidaba de ella cuando se pasaba de copas y Darien Chiba nunca perdía el control.

De pronto, se encontró a escasos centímetro de los provocativos labios que permanecían entre abiertos invitándola a probarlos. Soltó un suspiro y se alejó moviendo un poco brusco a su amigo.

- Darien, despierta, tómate el café que te traje - le decía con dulzura la rubia mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

- Duerme conmigo, princesa... - soltó el moreno adormilado y sin abrir los ojos - no quiero café...

- Tómalo Darien - Haciendo uso de su fuerza, que no era suficiente, intentó inclinar a su amigo para darle a beber el cafe.

- Vamos a dormir, Serena - Darien insistía. Ya parte del mareo y de la inconsciencia habían desaparecido, pero sus sentidos aún eran torpes y en realidad le estaba divirtiendo ver a su amiga lidiar con él, así que le ayudó y se sentó, aún inestable, y abrió los ojos para clavar su mirada en la azul celeste que tenía frente a él.

Estaba hermosa. Sencillamente como solo ella podía estarlo. Vestida de forma informal, con su rubia melena descuidadamente atada en una coleta, lo miraba con preocupación y sin poder evitarlo, simplemente le sonrió como pudo y le estiro el brazo en señal de recibirle el café que le había preparado.

- Eres mas mimado que mi Peru - La rubia le pasó la taza y se levantó de la cama. Caminó bajo la atenta mirada hasta el armario, se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en un gancho y se giró hacia el pelinegro que la miraba embelesado - bébete ese café de una vez - le soltó divertida poniendo sus manos en la cintura a forma de jarra.

- Si mamá - se burló el pelinegro antes de bajarse la taza de café en un solo trago - Acompáñame acá - golpeó suavemente un lado de la cama - y trae otra botella para que...

- Estás loco si piensas que te daré más licor - Serena se acercó, le recibió la taza vacía y ofreció sus dos manos a Darien - Levántate, no te dejaré dormir así - lo miró con diversión. No esperaba verse así con él, pero le agradaba compartir un rato con él a solas.

El corazón de la rubia latía fuertemente, diciéndole, a gritos, que ese hombre era su motivo de vida, que era Darien el motor de su felicidad y que debía luchar por él. Aunque la lucha tuviera que comenzar cuando él estuviera más fresco.

- No quiero levantarme! - haló a la rubia hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó posesivamente.

- Darien, levántate, date una ducha y luego duermes - Serena aprovechó la falta de fuerzas de su amigo, se soltó del abrazo y lo haló hasta hacerlo levantar.

Darien solo reía al ver a su hermosa rubia lidiar con él. Con dificultad se metió bajo su brazo derecho e hizo el intento por soportar el pesado cuerpo. Era tan pequeña e indefensa bajo su enorme brazo que terminó enterneciéndose y guiando sus pasos sin rechistar hacia la ducha.

Sin decir nada, Serena recostó a su amigo contra una pared y entró a la ducha para abrirla y ajustar el agua para que no saliera muy helada. La noche ya era lo suficientemente fría como para torturar a su amigo.

- Entra Darien - Serena le señaló la ducha y se percató que el débil hombre que no lograba mantenerse de pie, aún llevaba su pantalón puesto - No vas a querer que yo te...

- Tu eres la que me quiere obligar a bañarme - soltó divertido el pelinegro acercándose con dificultad pero peligrosamente a la rubia, parada en la entrada de la ducha - Así que te aguantas! - con una risa pícara, abrazó a Serena y entró con ella a la ducha.

La rubia no logró hacer nada. En cuestión de segundos, estaba pegada al perfecto y mojado cuerpo de su Darien. El agua corría pos sus cuerpos en una refrescante cascada que terminó por pegar las ropas de la rubia y el pantalón del pelinegro a ellos como una segunda piel.

El agua fría recompuso la mente y el cuerpo de Darien. Sabía que al día siguiente se lamentarías haber bebido tanto, pero por el momento solo quería disfrutar de Serena, la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos, pegándole en el pecho y gritándole divertida que la soltara.

- Darien! Me vas a pagar esto! - Serena intentaba soltarse de los fuertes brazos que la retenían pero era inútil y en el fondo, no quería que la soltara.

- Cóbrame como quieras princesa - le dijo el moreno al oído, en un suave roce que provocó un corrientazo eléctrico en los dos - Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras - agregó mientras, suavemente, metía sus manos por debajo de la empapada camiseta de Serena y la subía para terminar lazándola contra el suelo del baño.

- Darien... Qué haces? - La rubia, nerviosa se atrevió a mirar a Darien al rostro. Su sonrisa radiante y el deseo plasmado en su rostro le mostró que no podía resistirse. Ella también quería eso.

- Solo... Quiero... Hacerte... - Darien se inclinó y tras cada palabra depositaba un beso en algún lugar del hermoso rostro que tenía frente a él - ... Mía... - con esa última palabra, tomó entro sus labios los rosados de Serena con Un beso suave y posesivo al mismo tiempo.

Saboreó despacio el delicioso sabor. Dejó que su lengua recorriera los labios de Serena y terminó por profundizar el beso en un desenfrenado baile de lenguas, labios y dientes.

Las manos de Darien recorrían la espalda de Serena de arriba a abajo. Las de Serena se colgaban en el cuello del moreno y jugueteaban con los oscuros y mojados cabellos. El deseo crecía en ambos a pasos agigantados y en pocos minutos, la ducha se había convertido en un juego de manos, gemidos, besos y cuerpos rozándose con ansia.

Como si estuviera desvistiendo a la más delicada mujer y casi con miedo a romperla, Darien logró deshacerse del jean de Serena, dejándola solo en un delicado y provocativo conjunto de encaje blanco que ahora se veía casi transparente.

Siguió con el suyo y sus bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo frente a su amiga y demostrándole lo que solo ella lograba en él. Podía tener sexo con Neherenia cada que quisiera, podía incluso, llamarla Serena al momento de alcanzar el débil clímax al que llevaba tras un ajetreado encuentro, podía soñar con Serena cada noche, pero solo con ella en frente, respondiendo sus besos y caricias, podía sentir una erección tan fuerte que llegaba a doler y desear, como nunca, hacerle el amor a esa hermosa rubia como solo él podía hacerlo.

Sin cerrar el agua, Darien aprisionó a Serena entre su cuerpo y una de las frías paredes de la ducha. Dejó los carnosos e hinchados labios y descendió con los suyos hacia el delicado cuello mientras con su mano derecha, recorría y peligroso camino entre la cintura de la rubia y las empapadas bragas.

Por encima de la tela, comenzó un suave masaje en la intimidad de Serena. Ya habían compartido la intimidad en dos ocasiones; una salvaje y despiadada, la otra una explosión de deseo, pero esta vez quería que fuera distinto. Quería que Serena sintiera lo que el caballero que llevaba por dentro podía hacerle sentir. Sí, quería conquistarla como un tonto anónimo, pero se aseguraría de que, con cada mensaje, ella quisiera y añorara que fuera él quien le enviaba las cosas.

Con maestría, Darien acrecentó la presión y la velocidad de su caricia, mientras saboreaba el cuello y los hombros de Serena y la sentía halar más fuertemente sus cabellos y gemía complacida.

- Darien... Por... Favor... - Suplicó Serena entre jadeos. La ágil mano de Darien la tenía a puertas del orgasmo.

Como si le hubiesen dado una orden, Darien aceleró el movimiento circular que ejercía sobre el cubierto clítoris de Serena. Una sonrisa complacida se apoderó de su rostro y volvió su mirada a la azul celeste de la rubia. Quería verla disfrutar de él.

Serena lo miraba con una súplica grabada en su rostro. Por primera vez estaba con Darien porque quería estar con él, no por despecho o por sentirse una diosa ebria que podía despertar deseo. Era de Darien y Darien de ella y eso la motivaba a seguir, aunque a la mañana siguiente todo cambiara.

- Darien... - La cima estaba cerca. Sin separar la mirada de la azul zafiro que ahora reflejaba un océano bravío en medio de una fuerte tormenta de placer, rogó una vez más por que terminara la sutil tortura.

- Eres mía, princesa... - le dijo suavemente antes de dar su último toque, embriagarse con el grito desgarrado y liberador de Serena y detenerla en sus brazos antes de que se desmoronara por la intensidad del orgasmo - Mía... - susurró al oído de la rubia que intentaba controlar su respiración.

Con dulzura, Darien tomó a Serena entre sus brazos, cerró la llave del agua y salió con ella. La rubia no decía nada, solo recostaba su cabeza en el fuerte pecho, dejándose cobijar por el calor corporal de su mejor amigo, y ahora amor platónico.

Darien tomó una de las toallas que mantenía allí para Serena y Peru y con ella cubrió a Serena. Tomó otra y la puso sobre su cuello y salió aún llevando a la rubia en brazos. Llegó hasta la cama y la depositó suavemente. Tomó la toalla con la que la había cubierto y se dio a la tarea de secar a su amiga. Removió la ropa interior, escurrió su cabello y sin preocuparse por ocultar su potente erección, se dispuso a secarse él también.

- Déjame hacerlo - Serena se sentó en la cama y tomó la toalla que Darien estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Recorrió el marcado y perfecto cuerpo del moreno con una suavidad casi celestial. Secaba cada gota de agua y depositaba uno que otro beso por los lugares que había rozado con la toalla. Era un ritual delicioso ya sí como él la había llevado al cielo minutos antes, ella estaba dispuesta a mostrarle ese cielo también.

Cada roce, cada beso, cada contacto, para Darien era como una droga. Con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba y esperaba el siguiente. Las manos de Serena descendían ya por su abdomen y estaba a pocos centímetros de rozarle y hacerle perder todo el control.

La rubia se percató de que su amigo disfrutaba del momento con los ojos cerrados, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó ante él y comenzó un suave camino de besos que comenzaba en el ombligo y bajaba lentamente. Sintió la respiración del pelinegro agitándose y vio como empuñaba las manos sobre la sábana. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio a la tarea de cumplir su objetivo.

Tomó la erección de Darien entre sus manos y pasó su lengua a lo largo para finalizar con un suave beso en la punta. Repitió la acción unas tres cuatro veces más y terminó por meter en su boca el duro miembro para comenzar con una sutil pero exquisita tortura.

- Ser... Sere... Serena... - Entre jadeos, Darien acariciaba los dorados cabellos que se mecían en su entrepierna. Él se había propuesto darle una noche diferente a ella, pero ella lo había sorprendido.

Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, podía sentirlo y de repente, el valor que necesitaba para enfrentar al mundo por ella, corría por sus venas, al igual que la sangre hirviendo por el placer que aumentaba y que lo tenía a puertas del clímax.

- Princesa... Deténte... Me vas... A... - El moreno intentaba controlarse pero la sensación lo dominaba. La lengua de Serena jugueteando en su miembro, su boca succionándolo y sus manos siguiendo el ritmo ascendente y descendente de su cabeza era demasiado para él.

Sin poder contenerse más, Darien sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su espina dorsal se erigió como un mástil, su cabeza se fue hacia atrás, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en la dorada melena, sus músculos se tensaron, sus labios dejaron escapar un fuerte rugido y, finalmente, su alma alcanzó un cielo único y placentero. Un cielo al que solo ella, su Serena, su princesa, podía llevarlo.

Serena sintió como la erección de Darien se hacía más dura en su boca y un segundo después, sintió, en su garganta, correr una sustancia caliente que tragón sin detenerse a pensarlo. Lo había logrado, le había pagado con la misma moneda y sentía gran placer por ser la causante del disfrute del pelinegro.

Sin vergüenza alguna, la rubia levantó su rostro, su cuerpo y quedó frente a frente con el pelinegro que apenas recomponía su postura y fijaba su profunda mirada en la celeste de Serena.

Sin decir una palabra, Serena se lanzó a los labios de Darien en un apasionado beso. El calor aún los invadía y ese beso decía mucho más que las palabras que pudieron haber salido de ambos.

Las manos tomaban vida por si solas y, en cuestión de minutos, ambos estaban acostados sobre las sábanas iniciando un baile de caricias, besos y gemidos.

Por primera vez, Darien la penetraba con dulzura, con devoción, con pasión y con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Por primera vez, Serena sentía que era querida en la cama, que era la princesa de un caballero que buscaba viajar con ella por un caminos lleno de rosas y volar juntos a un cielo maravilloso.

Los dos se estaban entregando a sus sentimientos sin que el otro los conociera. Los dos estaban cumpliendo un sueño que gritaba desde sus corazones por hacerse realidad. Se estaban amando como nunca lo habían hecho con otra personas y era eso lo que más los mantenía unidos.

El ritmo aceleraba con cada minuto. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte y el sudor recorría los dos cuerpos que se mantenían en una continua fricción. Serena recorría una y otra vez la extensión de la espalda y el trasero de Darien mientras él delineaba su cintura, masajeaba sus pechos y dominaba sus labios en un beso que no terminaba.

Dos pares de ojos se encontraron desatando una tormenta de placer. Cielo y mar reflejados uno en el otro, se dejaron arrastrar por un vendaval que terminó en un grito ahogado y sincronizado que rompía el silencio de la media noche y terminaba son más testigos que los dos amantes satisfechos y enamorados.

La mañana se abría de forma cruel para un pelinegro que dormía desnudo, cubierto solo desde la cintura hasta sus rodillas por una delgada sábana. Un débil rayo de sol se colaba por entre las cortinas de la habitación que nunca ocupaba.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impedía abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Serena bajo su cuerpo, las caricias, los besos... Pero, dónde estaba ella?

Tocó con sus manos los lados de la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba solo. No podía haber sido un sueño, era imposible. Con dificultad, se levantó de la cama, caminó a la habitación del frente, recogió un pantalón de pijama y se dirigió a la cocina. Su cabeza palpitaba fuertemente y la fuerte luz del sol iluminaba toda su casa obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Se arrepintió de haber bebido tanto. No había perdido la conciencia, pero de que se había pasado, se había pasado. Abrió con dificultad los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

Frente a él y de espaldas, Serena, vestida con la camisa blanca de su smoking y con los cabellos dorados sueltos cayendo sobre sus caderas, estaba moviendo trastes en la cocina, seguramente haciendo café o preparando el desayuno.

Darien no lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó despacio pegando su cuerpo al de ella, amarrando la pequeña cintura entre sus brazos y agachando la cabeza hasta besarle la mejilla. Un acto completamente posesivo pero lleno de todo ese amor que le había demostrado la noche pasada.

- Buenos días mi princesa - le dijo en un susurro antes de depositar un segundo beso en la mejilla de la rubia y apretarla más a su cuerpo - Cómo amaneces?

- Buenos días Darien - Serena soltó la cafetera y lanzando sus manos hacia atrás, abrazó el cuello de Darien Y se recostó contra el fuerte cuerpo que la envolvía - yo bien y tu? - dijo en voz baja y cerrando los ojos para retener el momento.

- Perfecto - el moreno soltó una suave risa - bueno con dolor de cabeza y asustado por no verte y pensar que todo había sido un sueño - dijo sin pensar.

- Tal vez si fue un sueño - la rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que su mejor amigo volviera a ser eso, su amigo.

- Digamos que fue una noche mágica... - Alejó un poco a la rubia de su cuerpo y la giró para tenerla de frente. Levantó el hermoso rostro que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y recostándola en el mesón, selló sus labios con un dulce beso - Me daré una ducha, preciosa - soltó a Serena, le dio un casto beso más y caminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Ya había sembrado en ella la duda y estaba seguro de que su princesa no olvidaría nada de lo sucedido.

Serena debió tomarse unos cuantos minutos para respirar. Darien había sido dulce, tierno... Todo un caballero, el caballero con quien había soñado durante toda su vida, pero se había dado cuenta de eso muy tarde.

Tras un par de suspiros, retomó el desayuno que estaba preparando mientras ponía su celular en alta voz y marcaba un número muy conocido.

- Hola Sere, qué tal todo? - una voz masculina le respondía con bastante energía.

- Bien, gracias Zaf, puedo pedirte un favor?- hablaba mientras batía unos huevos.

- Lo que quieras, solo dame un segundo - sintió como alejaba la bocina y lanzaba un "Peru sal ya del baño, fue suficiente" - Lo siento, tu hijo está teniendo una fiesta de piscina con sus juguetes en tu bañera.

- Déjalo, es domingo - rió Serena - puedes venir con Artemis y Peru a casa de Darien para traerme algo de ropa?

- Lo siento, saldré con Setsuna, pero te prepararé algo lindo para que te sigan enviando rosas - le soltó con picardía - y te lo mando con Artemis y Peru.

- Que tonto eres! - le dijo divertida pero avergonzada. Durante la noche de amor y pasión con Darien, no se detuvo a pensar en su admirador secreto - Gracias Zaf! Terminare de cocinar, hablamos en la tarde...

- Vale feita - le dijo al recordar cómo se trataban en el grupo de amigos - cuídate y salúdame a Darien.

- Lo haré - colgó la línea y se entretuvo de nuevo con el desayuno.

En la habitación, Darien salía de la ducha con una toalla atada a su cintura. El agua fría le había ayudado con su dolor de cabeza y le había dado tiempo para pensar en su plan de conquistar a la rubia que estaba en su cocina. Seguiría siendo su amigo y su admirador secreto, pero sería ella quien tomaría la decisión.

- Te amo Serena y te juro que te voy conquistar - dijo al aire mientras se vestía y tomaba el teléfono celular de la mesa de noche. Marcó un número y esperó.

- Uyy sigues vivo? - una voz alegre y femenina le respondió de inmediato.

- Si y no molestes que me duele la cabeza - respondió el moreno - Vamos a poner en marcha el plan, Serena estará en mi casa hoy...

- Déjalo todo en manos de mina Aino, la diosa del amor! - y la llamada terminó, dejando a Darien satisfecho e ilusionado con la idea de un juego que estaba por comenzar y que no pensaba perder.

* * *

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... tardé un poco en terminarlo por varios compromisos laborales, pero por fin está listo... Me dedicaré a responder todos sus mensajes y a avanzar el siguiente capítulo...**

**Muchas Besos!**

**Sophie**


	9. El admirador secreto

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**9. El admirador secreto.**

- Señorita Serena... - Artemis entraba al penthouse de darien acompañado de Peruru y cargando un morral negro con ropa en su espalda y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su mano.

- Hola Artemis - Darien se asomó por uno de los pasillos. Vestía una camiseta deportiva de color blanco y un jean oscuro algo desgastado - Hola campeón! - el pelinegro se agachó para abrazar al pequeño que corrió a sus brazos de inmediato.

- Y la señorita? - Artemis miraba por todos lados en busca de Serena - no estaba acá?

- Si, se está dando una ducha - Darien se puso de pie deja do a Peru de pie a su lado y prestándole especial atención al ramo de rosas - y eso?

- Lo tenía Malachite, dijo que se lo dejó un hombre a mi mami hace unos minutos en la portería - Peruru caminó hasta Artemis y tomó el ramo - Es muy bonito y a mi mamá le encantan las rosas! - dijo entusiasmado extendiendo el ramo a tu padrino.

- Y quién le regala rosas rojas a tu madre? Pensé que eras el único que tenía permiso para hacerlo - soltó el moreno serio, tragándose la risa que desde dentro, amenazaba con salir - dame la mochila Artemis, iré a dejársela en el cuarto para que se vista... - recibió la mochila - en la cocina hay panqués y jugo, sírvanse si quieren.

Dejando a Peru y Artemis en la sala mirándose extrañados, Darien desapareció por el pasillo y entró sin avisar en la habitación que había compartido con Serena la noche anterior. Y allí estaba ella, saliendo de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

El pelinegro soltó la mochila y las flores en la cama y sin decir nada, caminó hasta la rubia, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que ella respondió complacida.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba la reacción del otro, pero tras unos segundos, Serena volvió a la realidad y estrujó a Darien para alejarlo de ella.

- Peru podría entrar! - Soltó entre un jadeo la delgada rubia.

- Tienes razón - Darien caminó a la cama y tomó el ramo de rosas rojas - puedes decirme quién te manda rosas rojas a MI casa? - comenzó con su teatro - estás saliendo con alguien y no me lo habías dicho? - le entregó las flores - Es Diamante recuperando a su familia?

- Estás celoso Darien? - La actitud de Darien la divertía. ¿Sería posible que estuviera celoso y que sintiera algo por ella? - No se quién las manda - le lanzó la tarjeta - tengo un admirador secreto - abrazó las rosas.

- "Cuando un ángel sonríe el mundo se ilumina, cuando tu sonríes mi vida cobra sentido... Te amo, Serena" - con voz dramática, Darien leyó la tarjeta en voz alta - Y es tan poco creativo que usa tus propias frases... - agregó casi con enfado.

- Me conoce muy bien - Dejó las flores en la cama, tomó la mochila y esparció su contenido sobre el edredón con una sonrisa pícara - me gusta que me las envíe, me hace sentir querida - dijo esperando que si Darien la quería, lo admitiera con eso.

- Serena... - Por poco cae en el juego de su amiga. Darien dio un suspiro, se giró y salió de la habitación - Te amo mi princesa... - dejó escapar en un susurro inaudible.

Minutos más tarde, Serena, con un vestido rosa suelto pero que demarcaba su cintura y sus pechos, hacía su aparición en la cocina donde Artemis, Darien y Peruru discutían sobre una obra de arte que adornaba uno de los muros cercanos.

- Quién es el que estudia artes? Ustedes o yo? - Peru, enfadado cuestionó a los dos hombres que lo miraban sorprendido - es una mala réplica tío, te vieron la cara...

- Vaya, por eso solo compraré obras de arte que lleven como firma Peruru BlackMoon - La voz dulce y cariñosa de Serena llamó la atención de todos.

- Mami! - Peruru se bajó de la silla en la que estaba con solo un brinco y corrió a los brazos de su madre que lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo alzó en brazos con maestría - No vuelvas a venir sin mi, el tío Zaf es aburrido - el pequeño le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- No podías ver al tío como estaba anoche - Serena le devolvió el beso a su hijo, lo sentó en la silla de nuevo y le rebujó los cabellos - Gracias Artemis - Serena miró al platinado que sonreía cómplice.

- Con gusto señorita - le respondió con simplicidad - y si me disculpa, estaré cuidándolos en la distancia, no quiero interrumpir.

- Adelante - Serena miró a su hijo que escarbaba unos cereales aburrido - Qué te pasa amor?

- Estamos en peligro mami? - Soltó el niño apenas vio salir a Artemis - de otra forma Artemis no estaría con nosotros - agregó como respondiéndose mientras Darien y Serena cruzaban una mirada asustada.

- Mira campeón - Darien tomó la palabra y se acercó al pequeño - Es solo una medida preventiva porque tu madre y tu pueden ser perseguidos por lo de la película y el nuevo libro - El moreno miró a la rubia para que lo apoyara y ella le sonrió en respuesta - Serena no quiere que eso interfiera en sus vidas.

- No me importa que nos cuide, pero no me gusta que mamá me oculte cosas, nunca lo hace - el niño habló muy seriamente mirando a su madre.

- Perdóname cielo - Serena abrazó a su hijo con cariño - qué te parece si salimos los tres como lo hacíamos antes? - esto lo dijo mirando a Darien que asentía con una enorme sonrisa. Con todo lo sucedido, ya extrañaba esos momentos con Serena.

- Está bien, pero quiero ir al parque...

Y media hora más tarde, Serena caminaba por los corredores del parque central Número 10 mirando fijamente a los lejos como Darien y Peruru corrían persiguiéndose a solo unos metros de ella y Artemis los vigilaba a los lejos comiéndose un helado.

Desde lejos se veían tan en armonía y hasta podrían jurar que los dos hombres que reían a carcajadas y corrían de un lado a otro eran padre e hijo. Cuánto daría Serena en esos momentos por que eso fuera cierto, por que su admirado secreto fuera ese hombre que estaba siempre para ellos y con el que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Serena se sentó en una silla vacía del parque y se dejó envolver por la cálida brisa y el sonido de la gente pasando.

- Es usted Serena Tsukino, verdad? - un hombre mayor, de pelo cano y sonrisa amable se sentó a su lado.

- Si, un placer - con amabilidad, Serena le tendió la mano para estrecharla con el hombre.

- Un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Richard Kou - El hombre le sonrió con confianza - Mi hija adora sus libros.

- Gracias - soltó un poco tímida y avergonzada.

- El pequeño es su hijo, o me equivoco? - dijo Richard señalando al pequeño Peruru que acababa de atrapar a Darien.

- Si, es mi hijo...

- Y él es el padre?

- No, es mi mejor amigo - respondió la rubia con tranquilidad - el padre de Peru desapareció hace unos días y no sabemos nada de él, aunque no me sorprende, sabe?

- Pero debe quererlo mucho, parece un niño adorable - El Sabio Richard Kou estaba ahí por un solo motivo: cuidar de la familia de su hermana y del único nieto de Mary hasta el momento.

- Es maravilloso - La rubia miraba a su hijo - Es todo lo que tengo, mi vida entera...

- Serena, quieres que te traiga algo? - Artemis apareció a su lado y con discreción interrumpió la conversación de su protegida y aquel extraño hombre.

- Gracias Tío - siguiendo la informalidad, Serena le respondió agradeciendo que el platinado la cuidase - No quiero nada, pero acompáñanos - se movió un poco para darle un lugar.

- Es usted familiar de esta hermosa mujer? - Richard habló con amabilidad - Mucho gusto, soy Richard Kou y estoy a la orden para lo que se les ofrezca - tomó la mano de Serena y con galantería le dio un beso en el dorso - Ha sido un placer conocerla, que tengan buena tarde - y sin más se marchó.

- Qué hombre tan formal...

- Formal y todo. No creo que sea buena idea hablar con extraños en la situación que está señorita - Artemis le dijo cortando su frase.

- Por eso te tengo a ti - abrazó al hombre y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Vamos ahora a casa de mis padres? Seguro tu Lunita esta allá y me siento culpable por alejarlos...

- Gracias Señorita...

Bajo un árbol, Darien caía rendido y Peruru se lanzaba sobre él con alegría.

- Te atrapé otra vez! - El niño estaba rendido pero feliz - ahora me dirás la verdad, es nuestro trato.

- Lo se - Darien resopló resignado. En verdad ya su estado físico no era el mismo o ese pequeño tenía demasiada energía - qué quieres saber?

- Tu eres el admirador secreto de mamá, verdad?

- De dónde sacas eso? - Qué demonios le daba Serena a ese niño que no podían ocultarle nada.

- Haber, el admirador se conoce cada palabra de los libros de mamá, sabe que sus flores favoritas son tosas, sabe de su regla por las rosas rojas y por eso lo hace como anónimo y como si fuera poco, sabe cuáles son las frases que ella adora...

- Si, pero eso no dice nada...

- Lo dice todo Tío - El pequeño lo miró seriamente - No hay una persona que conozca mejor los libros y a mi mamá que tu - lo señaló con el dedo - Te delataste solo, Darien...

- Cómo me llamaste? - Peruru nunca lo llama por su nombre a secas y había adoptado una actitud que en su vida le había visto.

- Darien, te llamé por tu nombre - Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio - Mira, soy el hombre en la vida de mi mamá y tengo que asegurarme de que cualquier otro que llegue a su vida no la vaya a dañar o a hacer sufrir, ya sufrió mucho con Diamante.

- Peru... Solo tienes...

- Solo tengo cinco años, ya lo se, pero no me importa, qué intenciones tienes con mi mamá y se sincero por favor - el pequeño parecía mucho mayor hablando así y enfrentándolo de esa forma, cosa que hizo reír a Darien.

- Ven acá campeón - Darien atrajo al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas - Me descubriste, no te voy a negar que amo a tu madre hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no me corresponde, por eso quise enamorarla de esa forma... - suspiró. No podía creer que estaba abriendo su corazón a un niño de cinco años - Estoy seguro que si le hablo de frente va a anteponer nuestra amistad - miró al pequeño que suavizaba su semblante - Pero no entiendes eso, eres muy pequeño.

- Yo quisiera que tu fueras mi papa - Peruru abrazó al pelinegro con fuerza - lo haz sido más que Diamante y te voy a ayudar para que estés con mi mami.

- Gracias campeón - Darien le respondió el abrazo - Y tú eres como mi hijo - le dio un beso en la frente - ahora vamos con tu madre, debe estar muerta de hambre y nosotros acá jugando...

- Si - Peruru se removió en las piernas de Darien hasta ponerse de pie - yo también tengo hambre.

- Porqué no me sorprende, comes igual que tu madre - bromeó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para cargar al pequeño y montarlo en sus hombros - Guardarás mi secreto, verdad?

- Para eso somos amigos, no? - y así, los dos riendo caminaron a la silla donde Serena y Artemis hablaban tranquilamente.

El auto de Darien, seguido por el de Serena se aparcaron en las afueras de una enorme casa de campo. En la entrada, dos mujeres tomaban te y hablaban relajadas. Del auto rojo, Peruru salió corriendo y subió las escaleras del porche casi volando.

- Abuela! Lunita! - el pequeño se lanzó de una de las mujeres a la otra con efusividad mientras Artemis, Darien y Serena descendían de los autos - vinimos a almorzar con ustedes!

- Hola pequeño - Luna, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rizados sentó al niño en sus piernas - quieres que te prepare un pastel entonces? Como hace años?

- Siii - gritó el pequeño antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y bajarse de sus piernas para correr al ladod e Ikuko.

- Lo mimas mucho Luna - Ikuko levantó a Peruru y lo sentó en sus piernas - Que bueno que vienes cariño - le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo puso en el suelo para levantarse - Serena, que bueno que vienes - Ikuko abrazó a su hija - Darien, cariño, hace mucho no nos visitabas así - Abrazó al pelinegro. - qué tal están por tu casa?

- Todos muy bien Ikuko - Darien devolvió el abrazo a la mujer que desde años atrás lo trataban como un hijo más - mamá y papá salieron de viaje esta mañana, se fueron en el mismo crucero de Sammy.

- Esos dos viejos si saben disfrutar - Bromeó la violácea - Sere, preciosa, tu padre está en el estudio, esta mañana me dijo que quería hablar contigo de algo, deberías buscarlo - tomó a Darien del brazo - Nosotros iremos a ver cómo Luna conciente a Peru - extendió la mirada a Artemis - Vamos Artemis... - los tres caminaron hacia la casa dejando a Serena sola y enternecida.

Parecían una sola familia. Sus padres adoraban a Darien y eso le encantaba y la llenaba de ilusión. Entró a la casa y caminó directo al estudio. Sin tocar la puerta, abrió y entró en silencio. Frente a ella, Kenji estaba absorto en un mamotreto de hojas y jugaba con un lapicero en una de sus manos. Estaba corrigiendo algún texto.

- Papa... - Serena rompió el silencio y se acercó al escritorio rodeándolo y parándose detrás del hombre de cabellos negros para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola princesita - Kenji se puso de pie y abrazó a su hija con cariño - te llamé con el pensamiento, estaba mirando tu nueva novela - soltó a la rubia y la condujo a un sofá para tomar asiento juntos - está perfecta aunque...

- Aunque hay algo que notas raro? Qué es esta vez papá? - terminó la frase que siempre le decía al revisar sus historias.

- Estabas deprimida cuando lo escribías?- preguntó el hombre sin rodeos - fuiste un poco dura creo que te desquitaste con tu protagonista - le dijo sonriente.

- Debo suavizarlo?- preguntó pícara la rubia.

- No, está perfecta, ya te lo había dicho, solo que es algo diferente - abrazó de nuevo a Serena - Trajiste al demonio contigo?

- Está en la cocina con Darien - le dijo con dulzura - deben estar robándole el chocolate a Luna.

- De Darien quería hablarte hija - Kenji cambió su semblante por uno más serio - no crees que abusas de ese hombre? Ayer, en la boda de Tu hermano, lo vi salir con mina muy ebrio y solo hablaba de ti - El pelinegro tomó las manos de su hija - Ese hombre creo que te am...

- No lo digas papá, Darien solo me quiere como una amiga - no pudo evitar la tristeza en sus ojos al cortar la frase de su padre.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - Kenji le sonrió para infundirle valor - Y acá entre nos, me parece el hombre perfecto para ti - acarició con una mano la mejilla de Serena - piénsalo princesita...

- Ya papá, vamos a salvar a Lunita - Serena se puso en pié y salió seguida por un sonriente Kenji.

- Donde está mi pequeño demonio? - Kenji llegó a la cocina buscando a su nieto. El apodo de demonio se lo había puesto Sammy cuando, con solo dos años, el niño hacía destrozos por toda la casa y no se quedaba quieto, motivo por el cual Serena decidió irse a vivir sola con su hijo.

- Abuelo! - El pequeño Peruru se lanzó de la encimera de la cocina y corrió a su abuelo que lo alzó en brazos.

- Hola campeón - Kenji le dio un beso en la frente a su nieto y volteó su mirada a Darien - Hola hijo, qué tal amaneces? Anoche estabas algo pasado de tragos.

- Ehm... Bien Keji - Darien cruzó una significativa mirada con serena que estaba detrás de su padre mirándolo - Amanecí perfectamente, fue una maravillosa noche - decía más para Serena que para Kenji Tsukino.

- Me alegra - Keji sonrió. No era bobo y se había dado cuenta de que Darien hablaba mirando a Serena - Peru, ve con tu madre a jugar, no quiero que Luna sufra por tus manos ladronas - Kenji le entregó el niño a Serena mientras todos reían por el chiste - Darien, quieres darme unos minutos, mientras Sammy está fuera e tengo que encargar de la editorial y quería cuadrar algo contigo.

- Claro - Darien camino hasta Kenji y juntos salieron de la cocina dejando a Ikuko, Serena, luna y Artemis mirando con resignación.

- Ese hombre se toma muy a pecho su trabajo - Soltó Ikuko - vamos hija, no interrumpamos a Luna y a Artemis - soltó la mujer viendo como sus dos sirvientes y amigos de toda la vida se sonrojaban.

En el patio, Serena, Ikuko y Peruru jugaban con un balón. Las dos mujeres reían a carcajadas y el niño se tomaba las cosas mas seriamente. Mientras eso sucedía, en el estudio, Darien y Kenji discutían sobre los lanzamientos de tres autores, entre ellos, Serena.

- Si, son las mejores fechas, lo arreglaré todo desde mañana - terminó Darien anotando en su celular los tres compromisos.

- Hijo, puedo preguntarte algo? - Kenji cambió el tema bruscamente.

- Claro Kenji - Darien le respondió tranquilamente.

- Anoche, antes de irte, accidentalmente te escuché hablar con Furuhata - empezó el hombre a rondar su tema - En verdad quieres a mi hija?

- No puedo creer tener esta conversación con dos hombres hoy - Darien soltó con frustración y algo de vergüenza - tanto se me nota?

- Creo que si Darien - Kenji lo miró dulcemente - y te apoyo en lo que quieras, pero lucha por ella, eres el mejor hombre que puede estar a su lado.

- Gracias, pero guarda el secreto, si?

- Lo haré, pero cómo que es segundo hombre con el que tienes esta conversación hoy?

- Peruru me descubrió - soltó el moreno con una risa contenida - ese niño es un genio.

- Mi nieto es muy inteligente y Serena insiste en no darle la educación que necesita...

- Serena solo quiere que disfrute su niñez - Darien intentó infundirle confianza - Además aceptó que entrara a estudiar artes en la escuela más importante de Tokio.

- Porqué yo no sabía nada?

- Porque Peru quiere mantener el secreto hasta su primera exhibición en unos meses.

- Ese niño... No se a quién salió - Kenji se puso de pie e invitó a Darien a seguirlo - Cuánto me gustaría que Serena fuera feliz, pensé que ese niño lo lograría pero a mi princesita algo le falta - abrió la puerta del estudio y le hizo señas a Darien para que saliera primero.

- No lo entiendo...

- Serena es una niña especial Darien - Kenji guió al pelinegro hacia el segundo piso - siempre fue alegre y dulce, pero cuando leí su primera novela me di cuenta que mi princesita desde muy pequeña buscaba algo que la complementara - vio a Darien caminar tras él y le sonrió - pensé que tu amistad le hacía bien y note que cambiaba para mejor, aunque la aparición de Diamante frenó ese avance... - Abrió una puerta y ante ellos apareció una habitación lleva de recortes de prensa enmarcados en las paredes, libros por doquier y fotografías de Serena.

- Es un santuario dedicado a...

- Sammy y yo recogemos todo lo referente a Serena desde hace años. Sus manuscritos, historias que nadie ha leído, ni tu - lo miró divertido - hace días encontré una de esas historias - rebuscó en una estantería y sacó una carpeta delgada - no es muy larga pero quería que la leyeras - se la extendió a Darien y se sentó en un sofá a esperar.

Darien recibió la carpeta y se sentó a leer. En verdad era una historia corta, muy bonita y en el fondo le parecía conocida. Hablaba de una hermosa princesa que amaba a alguien cercano a ella y ese hombre también la amaba. Ambos temían decir sus sentimientos pero cuando ella tuvo el valor, sus. Idas fueron perfectas. Se amaron como nadie más se amaba en el mundo, tanto que al morir de viejos, sus almas siguieron juntas por toda la eternidad, encontrándose vida tras vida. Serenity y Endymion, una continuación de la princesa de la Luna.

- Es... - Darien habló tras terminar la ultima página - Se parece... - no lograba decir una sola frase.

- Se parece a tu historia con ella, es su único final feliz pero nunca nos mostró esta historia, la encontré en su armario cuando dejó la casa, así que no se cuándo la escribió - Kenji recibió la carpeta - Estoy seguro que tu eres ese final feliz, Darien.

- Me deja sin palabras, señor - Darien seguía confundido. Porqué Serena había escrito eso? Porque no escribía finales felices si había hecho una historia tan linda...

- No se si lo sabes, pero el arte, sea cual sea su forma, refleja los deseos, miedos y fantasías más profundas del autor. Cada artista tiene lapsus en los que, sin ser consciente, plasma sus deseos o incluso, una premonición futura o pasada - Kenji hablaba seriamente - después de estudiar ese texto mucho tiempo y de analizar los actuales textos de Serena, llegué a la conclusión de que puede ser real y que esos protagonistas son tu y mi Serena.

- Lucharé por ella - Sin saberlo, el moreno respondió con una sonrisa - Gracias por mostrarme esto - y tras eso, ambos abandonaron la habitación siguiendo los gritos de Ikuko que los llamaba a comer.

La comida estuvo tranquila y divertida. Peruru era la adoración de todos y siempre alegraba las tardes y los días de cada una de las personas que lo conocían. Por eso, fácilmente, esa tarde todos olvidaron el peligro, al admirador secreto y hasta la noche mágica que dos amantes habían compartido.

La noche cayó y tras un largo domingo de diversión, Darien y Serena entraban en el apartamento de la rubia. Peruru dormía plácidamente en brazos de Darien y Serena caminaba a su lado orgullosa por ver a sus dos hombres junto a ella.

- Lo voy a acostar y me voy, esta bien? - Darien miró a su amiga cuando a penas habían entrado en la sala de estar.

- Quieres un café antes de irte? - La rubia no quería alejarse de Darien. Se sentía muy bien con él.

- Gracias, sin azúcar por favor - el moreno desapareció por el corredor mientras la rubia caminó a la cocina.

- Princesa, Peru ya está descansando, creo que tu también debes descansar - Darien entró en la cocina, se acercó al mesón donde Serena servía dos cafés y se recostó justo al lado de ella.

- Tu también debes estar cansado - Serena le tendió una taza de café - corriste todo el día tras Peru y hace mucho no haces ejercicio... Y... - el nerviosismo estaba tomándose a la rubia.

- Y nada - Con una actitud seductora, Darien soltó la taza de cafe y estrechó a Serena en sus brazos y buscó los dulces labios con desesperación.

Ninguno de los dos podía contener lo que sentía. Ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar que la magia de la noche anterior terminara.

- Ehm... Perdón, podrían hacer eso en un lugar más privado? - Zafiro había entrado a la cocina llevando una chaqueta colgando en un brazo y sonriendo como si hubiera hecho una travesura al ver a Serena y Darien tan juntos y besándose apasionadamente.

- Zaf! - La rubia soltó a Darien de i mediato y se sonrojó en extremo - eh... Nosotros...

- Tranquila Serena, no es algo malo - Zafiro levantaba sus manos como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

- La próxima vez deberías tocar antes de interrumpir - Darien abrazó a Serena por los hombros.

- Que iba a saber yo que... - Zafiro seguía divertido con la situación - esperen un momento, ustedes dos qué se traen? - agregó señalando a los dos amigos que estaban abrazados frente a él - No me digan que...

- Cállate Zafiro y sal de acá - Darien al verse pillado y sin saber qué responder solo se animó a sacar al entrometido del lugar - Tengo que hablar algo con Serena.

- Como quieran, ya me voy... Solo no hagan mucho ruido que quiero dormir como un bebé - soltó divertido el peliazul mientras salía de la cocina.

- Dar...

- Déjame hablar a mí Serena - Darien estaba entre nervioso y enojado. Tenía que asumir lo que sentía pero no esperaba hacerlo porque había sido descubierto besando a la mujer de su vida cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo - No esperaba hacerlo así - empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina mientras pasaba sus manos con frustración por los oscuros cabellos - si no estás de acuerdo con lo que diré, te entiendo, solo no me alejes de tu hijo, lo quiero mucho y es como si fuera mío - se detuvo y se giró para mirar a los ojos a una muy confundida Serena - Princesa, yo... Yo... Te amo...

* * *

Pido perdón por la demora pero el trabajo no me está dejando mucho tiempo para avanzar... Aún así, espero recompensar el tiempo perdido y actualizar dos veces esta semana...

muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y espero que este capítulo les guste!

besos!


	10. Algo empieza a cambiar

**Los sentimientos por una persona que quieres pueden cambiar en cualquier momento. Para Serena el amor por Diamante era lo único que existía. Para Darien, el sufrimiento de su mejor amiga era el pan de cada día. Pero era ese mismo sentimiento visto desde dos ángulos diferentes, el que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. A veces el amor llega camuflado en traje de amistad.**

**Esta historia está basada en la letra de la canción 'Amiga Mía' de Alejandro Sanz. Encontrarán un par de alteraciones en los personajes como diferencias de edades, profesiones y relaciones, pero aún así sigue siendo un S&D, aunque al principio no lo parezca... Además, tendrá un juego de tiempos que irá del pasado al presente y del presente al pasado de forma muy seguida. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción que inspira esta historia, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**10. Algo empieza a cambiar.**

- Déjame hablar a mí Serena - Darien estaba entre nervioso y enojado. Tenía que asumir lo que sentía pero no esperaba hacerlo porque había sido descubierto besando a la mujer de su vida cuando no tenía porqué hacerlo - No esperaba hacerlo así - empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la cocina mientras pasaba sus manos con frustración por los oscuros cabellos - si no estás de acuerdo con lo que diré, te entiendo, solo no me alejes de tu hijo, lo quiero mucho y es como si fuera mío - se detuvo y se giró para mirar a los ojos a una muy confundida Serena - Princesa, yo... Yo... Te amo...

- Darien... - Serena, a punto de romper en llanto, intentó hablar pero Darien se lo impidió con un movimiento de la mano.

- Déjame terminar, me he callado esto ya por demasiado tiempo - aún separado de la rubia se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina y fijó su mirada en la cafetera para terminar de hablar sin que el rostro de Serena lo distrajera - Soy yo quien te ha estado mandando rosas... desde hace años te amo, pero Diamante y tu obsesión con él me impedía decírtelo, princesa - ahora hablaba con más dulzura - Además no soportaba la idea de que con un rechazo tuyo me alejaras de tu vida y preferí permanecer a tu lado como tu amigo incondicional - volteó a mirar a la rubia que tenía los ojos cristalinos, una mano apretando su vestido y la otra en el corazón - Hasta estaba dispuesto a reconocer a Peru como mi hijo pero tu no quisiste negarle la oportunidad a Diamante, pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema - soltó una cansina carcajada - Anoche supe qué era realmente hacer el amor y me di cuenta que no quiero mantener este tonto juego de ser el mejor amigo - volvió la mirada a la cafetera - No voy a pedirte que digas algo hoy, tal vez estás confundida y necesitas tiempo para asimilar esto - se enderezó, se acercó a la rubia, y antes de que ella reaccionara, le dio un beso tan dulce, que parecía transmitir todo lo que acababa de decir.

Sin decir nada más, el pelinegro abandonó la cocina y posteriormente el apartamento de la mujer que amaba. No quería presionarla y por eso se había ido y ahora necesitaba desahogar el gran miedo que tenía con alguien más.

Solo unos cuantos minutos después, el deportivo rojo se paró en el espacio libre que había en la cafetería que solía frecuentar. Casi sin aliento, se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla.

- Hola Darien! - Lita corrió a saludarlo pero se detuvo al ver el estado en que estaba. Nunca había visto a Darien... Destrozado? - ya llamo a Andrew.

- Gracias Lita - Darien simplemente caminó entre las mesas que estaba algo vacías y se sentó en la barra a esperar.

- Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible! - Andrew salió de la oficina y le habló a su amigo mientras servía dos tragos.

- Le dije todo a Serena - el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y tomó un sorbo de su trago - Le dije a mi princesa que la amo...

- Qué?! Qué te dijo?

- Nada, me moría del miedo y salí corriendo de su casa - respondió como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- No puedo creerlo! Darien Chiba le dice a una mujer que la ama y huye como un perro asustado?

- No quiero alejarla de mi por eso salí corriendo como un cobarde - terminó el licor ambarino que su amigo le había servido con un solo trago - Lita se molestaría si me llevas a mi casa y luego se siguen en tu auto?

- No, solo espera media hora a que cerremos y te acompañamos, gallina - soltó un divertido Andrew.

- Hey! No se supone que eres mi amigo y debes apoyarme?

- Si, pero nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo era tan cobarde - le dio un golpe en el hombro, le sirvió un segundo trago.

En el apartamento de Serena, una rubia confundida y con un silencioso llanto, se bebía la taza de café que había servido momentos antes. La confesión de Darien la había dejado fría y en shock. Quiso. Decirle que ella también lo amaba pero él se lo impidió y como una tonta lo había dejado marchar.

Quiso también salir tras él, pero debía ser una madre responsable y llevar en la mañana siguiente a su hijo a la escuela y cumplir con dos citas que tenía programadas en horas de la mañana, una en la escuela de artes y otra con los productores de la película de su libro. Por eso, había tomado la decisión de buscar al amor de su vida después de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Tanto para Darien como para Serena, la noche fue eterna. Ninguno de los dos logró dormir tranquilamente. Ambos pensaban en esa declaración sorpresiva y en todo lo que podría traer consigo. Pero debían continuar con sus vidas, por el momento. Darien en su oficina y Serena cumpliendo compromisos.

- Jefe, la señorita Beryl pregunta por usted, le permito pasar? - la voz de Karmesite a través del teléfono sacó a Darien de sus divagaciones.

- Dile que pase y no nos interrumpas Kar - soltó el pelinegro tras dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro de sus labios. No se podía concentrar y nadie mejor que Beryl podía ayudarle en ese momento.

- Darien, qué alegría verte - una pelirroja sensual y bien vestida entró en la oficina solo un par de segundos después - aunque te veas tan mal, siempre es un placer tomar algo contigo - la mujer caminó hasta el escritorio de Darien, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al apuesto hombre.

- Gracias por el cumplido - Darien habló intentando mostrar una sonrisa - no han sido mis mejores días, debo admitirlo.

- Haber, soy toda oídos, cuéntame qué te sucede - la mujer se acomodó y miró al pelinegro para infundirle valor - es ella, verdad?

- No puedo ocultarte nada - Rió Darien - Le dije ayer a Serena que la amaba y que quería una vida con ella desde hace mucho tiempo pero huí de su casa sin saber qué pensaba...

- Por fin! Debemos celebrar esto, Darien! - la pelirroja sonrió contenta. Era cierto que con Darien se acostaban de vez en cuando pero no eran más que buenos amigos, con necesidades físicas, pero solo amigos - Ya era hora de que pudieras decir su nombre a la persona real en la cama...

- Cuántas veces te he pedido perdón - Dijo Darien divertido - no es mi culpa amarla tanto y llamarla justo en esos momentos.

- No te culpo, y sé de verdad que la amas, pero déjame decirte que eres un completo idiota, Darien - la mujer puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio fingiendo enojo - Cómo se te ocurre dejarla con tanta información y salir corriendo?

- No lo se, me dio miedo...

- Me importa un bledo que te haya dicho que no lo molestes Karmesite - La voz de Serena se escuchó de repente a través de la puerta y dejó a Darien nervioso como un tonto adolscente y a Beryl divertida por lo que pudiera pasar - estoy segura de que me va a atender.

- Ahora a disfrutar - Beryl miró a Darien con picardía, se abrió los primeros tres botones de su blusa dejando ver sus enormes senos en un sexy escote. Se paró tras la silla de Darien y puso sus manos en los tensos hombros del moreno para empezar el masaje más corto de su vida.

Un par de tacones sonaron torpemente sobre el suelo de parqué. Seguidos por el sonido de la perilla de la puerta doble de madera y las bisagras que chillaron un poco pidiendo aceite al abrirse de par en par.

- Quieres decirme qué haces encerrado con Beryl después de lo de anoche?! - un grito histérico de Serena sorprendió a los tres presentes.

La rubia, vestida formalmente con un pantalón negro pegado en sus piernas, una blusa de botones con corte femenino y bastante transparente y su tradicional coleta alta algo rebujada, estaba de pié en toda la puerta mirando a Darien y a Beryl como si fueran la peor escoria del mundo. Tras ella, Kermesite miraba con súplica a Darien para que entendiera que no había logrado detenerla. Y al frente, una divertida Beryl paseaba su mirada de Serena a Darien conteniendo las ganas de reír. Esos dos se amaban y no podían negarlo. Abrochó su blusa de inmediato y sonrió a la rubia que le caía tan bien y a la que le tenía cariño desde que se conocían.

- Serena, cálmate... - Darien se puso de pie y caminó hasta la rubia para intentar calmarla pero fue inútil.

- Ahora repíteme lo que me dijiste anoche pero frente a ella - señaló a Beryl - Hazlo o desapareceré de tu vida con mi hijo y no sabrás nunca más de nosotros! - los celos estaban haciendo mella en Serena. Había salido de sus reuniones lo más rápido posible para ir a enfrentar a Darien y decirle que aunque confundida, ella también lo amaba. Pero encontrarlo con Beryl, su amante ocasional la hizo estallar como una bomba de tiempo.

- Serena, lo que te dije anoche es cierto, solo estaba hablando con Beryl, es una amiga y lo sabes - Darien le hablaba cariñosamente a la rubia iracunda frente a él. Por dentro, estaba feliz por verla ahí, eso debía ser una buena señal, o eso esperaba, pero nunca la imaginó haciendo una escena de celos - Estás celosa, Serena?

- No te importa si estoy celosa o no! Solo explícame que hace esta mujer acá y déjale en claro lo que me dijiste anoche! - soltó con ira y conteniendo las lágrimas que ello le producía.

- Haber, ni para Beryl ni para Karmesite es un secreto que te amo, Serena, ellas lo saben desde hace mucho - El pelinegro la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos - Mi hermosa princesa celosa - susurró y subiendo sus manos de los delicados hombros a las rosadas mejillas, acercó el rostro de Serena al suyo y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios - Beryl solo vino a hablar un rato, cómo crees que volvería a acostarme con ella cuando lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado? - agregó con dulzura al finalizar el beso.

- Es... Que.., - la rubia confundida solo miraba a los dos orbes azul zafiro frente a ella sin saber qué decir, había sido una tonta.

- Es qué nada Serena - de la nada, Beryl apareció junto a ellos - Venía a almorzar con Darien pero ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, tal vez otro día salgamos todos juntos - les sonrió dulcemente a ambos - Ese hombre solo me llamaba por tu nombre, no lo dejes ir Serena - le susurró al oído a Serena antes de salir y halar en su camino a Karmesite que había quedado paralizada - Vamos Karme, tu sí puedes acompañarme a comer algo - y tras ellas, la enorme puerta doble se cerró, dejando a la pareja sola, mirándose el uno al otro.

- Pensé que tardarías más en buscarme - soltó de repente Darien juntando su frente con la de Serena y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Déjame hablar a mí hoy, quieres? - la rubia cerró los ojos y alejó su cabeza un poco para tomar aire e infundirse valor - No se si mi obsesión con Diamante no me dejaba ver, no se si me enamoré de ti hace tiempo o hace días - comenzó la rubia con un monólogo tan bajo que solo la cercanía permitía escucharlo - Pero de unos meses para acá, tu amistad, tu apoyo y sobre todo, el momento en que me rechazaste y me alejaste de ti, me mostraron que en mi corazón hay un sentimiento oculto que necesitaba salir como fuera - Serena recostó su cabeza en el fornido pecho de Darien - Yo también te amo, no se cuándo ni como, pero lo hago...

- No se vale robar frases de poemas de amor latinoamericanos - Darien la interrumpió con gracia. Siempre habían sido tan abiertos a decir las cosas de momento, que no tomó en cuenta que frenaba a la hermosa rubia que le abría su corazón.

- Quieres dejarme terminar de hablar? - Serena abrió sus ojos y levantó su rostro para ver la hermosa sonrisa de Darien. Ene se momento supo que hacía bien, que todo lo que quería era compartir con él su vida - No se si sea demasiado tarde, pero puedes hacerme un espacio en tu vida?

- Siempre he tenido un espacio reservado para ti, princesa - Respondió el moreno antes de unir nuevamente sus labios a los de la rubia en un beso que prometía una vida llena de amor y un futuro unidos en un solo corazón - Quieres ir a comer conmigo afuera antes de recoger a Peru o quieres comer acá? - soltó Darien al separar sus labios de los rosados y dulces de su ahora novia?

- Podemos comer acá si tienes mucho trabajo que adelantar - Serena solo le sonreía con adoración - No tengo ningún problema...

- Vamos fuera entonces, hermosa - Darien la soltó, caminó a su silla y cogió el saco de su traje azul oscuro antes de regresar hasta donde Serena estaba de pie - Quiero que celebremos esto y la oficina no es el mejor lugar - dejó un casto beso en los labios que seguían entre abiertos - Te pasa algo princesa? - Darien se percató de que Serena permanecía casi que inmóvil y sin reaccionar.

- Ehm... No! - De golpe, volvió a la realidad. Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil pasar de una amistad a una relación de pareja. Estaba confundida, no sabía como actuar con su mejor amigo ahora novio? - Es solo que me parece extraño...

- Qué te parece extraño? - Darien se alejó un poco de ella para examinarla - Hemos sido los mejores amigos y eso no va a cambiar, princesa - se acercó y acarició con ternura la mejilla de Serena - Solo que ahora nos pertenecemos el uno al otro, o te entendí mal? - preguntó al final algo asustado.

- Si, bueno, no... Ahhh - Gritó entre divertida, avergonzada y con rabia - No entendiste mal, solo que no sé cómo tratarte ahora...

- Trátame igual princesa - Darien le acomodó un par de mechones rebeldes tras la oreja - Antes que nada somos y seremos siempre grandes amigos, me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo - con dulzura, Serena levantó su mano derecha y de dejó envolver por la paz que los ojos zafiro frente a ella le producían. Ahora todo parecía encajar perfectamente.

El viaje desde la oficina hasta uno de los restaurantes del centro de Tokio no tardó mucho. Los dos autos se detuvieron en la zona de parqueo y tras unos segundos, un apuesto pelinegro y una preciosa rubia, entraban abrazados en el establecimiento.

La comida deliciosa, la música suave y una conversación informal de trabajo, planes y Peruru amenizaron el almuerzo de la reciente pareja. La naturalidad era evidente. Desde niños, ya demostraban que algo en ellos podía unirlos en un campo diferente.

- Regresas conmigo a la oficina, princesa? O nos vemos en la noche? - Habló Darien mientras salían al estacionamiento tomados de la mano.

- Debo recoger temprano a Peru, ir con él a la escuela de artes, volver donde el productor con mi padre, no se qué tiene Kenji en mente - comenzó a hacer una lista que no podía ocultar, la aburría bastante.

- Tranquila, hermosa - El moreno la abrazó con dulzura - Yo si decía que tanta elegancia en Serena Tsukino no era normal - rozó suavemente el contorno de la silueta de la rubia - Intentaré terminar un par de asuntos lo más pronto posible y te llamo para acompañarte - tomó el rostro de Serena y depositó un suave beso en los dulces labios.

- No te preocupes, podemos vernos para cenar en mi apartamento - La rubia se abrazó al perfecto hombre con fuerza - No te apures, creo que puedo con un día aburrido solita.

- No lo dudo, princesa - seguía de pie junto a sus autos, abrazados sin querer separarse - igual, te llamaré cuando termine - la alejó un poco para mirar el rostro de la mujer que amaba - Te amo preciosa.

- Gracias, Darien - La rubia se dejó envolver por el placer que que le producía escuchar esas dos palabras - Yo también te amo.

Un tierno beso selló la corta despedida y los dos partieron en sus respectivos autos más sonrientes y felices de lo que nunca habían estado en sus vidas. Sin saber que alguien, a los lejos, miraba la escena. Uno de los testigos lo hacía confundido mientras el otro no podía ocultar la tristeza que eso le producía.

- Estás bien? - el hombre mayor y confundido rompió el incómodo silencio.

- Sí, solo quiero que sea feliz - Diamante se giró a ver a su patrón - Solo que hay una diferencia grande en saber que pierdes al amor de tu vida y comprobarlo - se limpió un par de lágrimas - Darien es un buen amigo y se que la ama en verdad, a ella y a mi hijo.

- Eso no puedo negarlo, se les nota de lejos - Richard posó una mano en el hombro de Diamante - Quieres seguir alejado de tu familia en verdad? No tengo ningún problema en darte permisos...

- Gracias señor Kou, pero hasta no saber que mi hermano queda neutralizado, no dejaré el hotel, el casino o el lugar donde me asigne a trabajar - Se giró por fin para enfrentar al Sabio- Podemos regresar, se que están bien, Rubeus quedó feliz con el dinero que le di ayer...

- Ok, entonces, volvamos al trabajo - caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta desaparecer del lugar en un auto negro con vidrios oscuros.

En un auto plateado, un niño de cabellos platinados estudiaba el rostro de su madre. Estaba radiante y feliz, algo le pasaba y no quería decírselo. Podía ser un niño, pero nadie le veía la vara de tonto, ni siquiera su madre.

- Dilo de una vez mami, qué te pasa? - Serio, Peruru se inclinó hacia adelante en el auto - algo tienes y no puedes negármelo.

- Hay días en los que odio que seas todo un genio, mi amor - Respondió la rubia riendo - Qué dirías si yo quisiera rehacer mi vida con otro hombre que no sea tu papá?

- Pues si te hace tan feliz como en este momento, no podría negarme - El niño se recostó nuevamente en su asiento - aunque solo hay un hombre que yo quisiera que fuera mi nuevo padre.

- Ah, si? - Serena miró a su hijo por el retrovisor - Y quién ese ese hombre?

- Darien mamá, es Darien...

- Amor, Darien y yo estuvimos hablando esta mañana... - sin saber cómo explicarle a su pequeño, empezó haciendo un intento por contarle lo sucedido - Me dijo que es él el que me ha estado mandando las rosas...

- Por fin te dijo que te ama? - Peruru interrumpió a su madre sin ocultar su alegría.

- Tú sabías algo de esto?

- Lo descubrí y le guardé el secreto - soltó el pequeño con orgullo - me alegra mucho por ustedes...

El día cayó, la noche se apoderó de Tokio cuando Serena a penas salía de su última reunión llevando a Peruru profundamente dormido en sus brazos. El día parecía perfecto, a parte de lo sucedido con Darien había acordado la primera exposición de su hijo para dentro de dos meses y habían escogido las obras que se mostrarían. Además, con ayuda de Kenji, la reunión con los productores de la película no había podido salir mejor; Tsukino los obligó a mantener el final real alegando si no mantenían la esencia del libro, los derechos no se respetaban y podrían demandarlos. Tras esa reunión, Peruru se había quedado dormido y Serena agotada.

- Princesita, quieres que te acompañe a casa? - Kenji Tsukino alcanzó a su hija en el parqueadero. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, la rubia había despachado a Artemis para que recogiera a Diana, su hija en el aeropuerto y el jefe de la familia estaba preocupado por su seguridad y la de su nieto.

- Puedes seguirme hasta casa papá - Serena hablaba mientras acomodaba al pequeño en el asiento trasero - Te lo agradecería en el alma.

Y así, padre, hija y nieto se enrutaron al penthouse de Serena, donde Zafiro, algo preocupado, caminaba por la estancia de un lado a otro marcando el mismo número en su celular una y otra vez.

- Si alguien te viera, diría que estás solo a segundos de ser padre - Darien entró al apartamento cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y soltó una carcajada al ver a Zafiro tan nervioso - Creo que nunca te había visto así.

- Diamante no me responde el celular y temo que le pase algo malo - Soltó deprisa el azulado deteniéndose a mirar a su amigo - y esas rosas? Tuyas o del admirador secreto de Serena?

- Me crees si te digo que de ambos? - Darien no podía ocultar su alegría - Serena aceptó ser mi novia hoy.

- Te demoraste cuántos años? - Zafiro se acercó a su amigo y le dio y fuerte abrazo - más de...

- Eso no importa ahora Zafiro! - El moreno seguía feliz - Lo que importa es que mi princesa también me ama y que aceptó tener algo conmigo.

- Cómo la llamaste? - Zafiro, extrañado, caminó hasta el minibar y empezó a servir dos tragos.

- Es un cuento largo, pero a solas siempre la he llamado así - El pelinegro se dejó caer en el sofá - Y ella? Aún no llega?

- En todo el día no han parado por acá - Zafiro le entregó el trago y se sentó al lado de Darien - Me alegra lo de ustedes, pero sigo preocupado por Diamante, se lo tragó la tierra, Darien.

- Quieres que busque alguien especial? Podremos encontrarlo, te lo prometo - Darien intentó animar a su amigo pero parecía inútil.

- No creo lograrlo grandote, él me dijo que no lo buscara, que era por mi bien, el de Serena y el del niño.

- Anímate Zaf, debe estar bien, pero te prometo hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo - Darien le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su preocupado amigo.

La luz del ascensor iluminó de más la sala de estar llamando la atención de los dos amigos. Serena, llevando su bolso fue la primera en salir, seguida por Kenji que llevaba a su dormido nieto en brazos.

- Creo que tienes visita, cariño - dijo el hombre mayor al oído de su hija mientras señalaba a un muy sonriente pelinegro frente a ellos y que se ponía de pie con el ramo de rosas en la mano.

- Hola princesa - Darien caminó al encuentro de su ahora novia, la estrechó entre sus brazos y depositó en los delicados labios de la rubia un suave beso sin importar la presencia de Zafiro o Kenji - Que tal tu día?

- Zafiro, me acompañas a dejar a Peruru en su cama - Kenji se alejó de la pareja para darles privacidad.

- Sabes que este tipo de días no son mis favoritos - sonriendo por la ocurrencia de su padre, la rubia respondió sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules frente a ella.

- Ve a tu cuarto, te das un baño relajante y mientras yo preparo algo para cenar - El moreno hablaba mientras acaricia con inmensa ternura el rostro de Serena - Te parece?

- No me mal acostumbres Darien - Serena le dio un beso en los labios y desapareció por el pasillo.

El pelinegro, complacido, caminó a la cocina llevando su trago en la mano y empezó a buscar algunas frutas y verduras. Sabía perfectamente que tarde, Serena solo comía alguna cosa liviana, a menos que pusieran ante ella una hamburguesa enorme, un vaso de malteada y unas papas fritas. Estaba concentrado cortando unas manzanas que no sintió la presencia de alguien más en el lugar.

- Dime que lo que acabamos de presenciar es lo que creo o me veré obligado a ponerte una orden de alejamiento - Kenji Tsukino, sonriente, estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina acompañado por Zafiro.

- Me dirás todo de una vez por todas o monto otra escena como la de anoche - dijo Zafiro divertido.

- Qué quieren saber? - Darien se giró hacia los dos hombres - Serena aceptó ser mi novia y ya.

- Zafiro, hijo - Kenji puso una mano en el hombro de Zafiro - Siendo las cosas así, creo que deberías buscar otro lugar, en casa hay espacio, si quieres.

- Si, no quisiera dormir sabiendo que mi novia duerme con otro hombre en casa - agregó Darien con fingido dramatismo.

- Bueno, siendo así, me voy a casa de Darien - Zafiro habló como si fuera lo más obvio - No lo tomes a mal, Kenji... Pero tu e Ikuko son más melosos que estos dos y tanta miel me empalaga.

Tras un par de chistes más y una corta despedida de Kenji, Zafiro se fue a dormir y Darien llevó una bandeja de ensalada al cuarto de su amada. Un vapor con olor a rosas, fresas y chocolate salía desde el baño e invadía la habitación. Ese olor tan peculiar que tenía Serena desde que la conoció lo incitaba a amarla, acariciarla, besarla, sentirla cerca.

Sin pensar, descargó la ensalada en la cama y siguió la fuente del delicioso elixir que invadía sus sentidos. Encontró la puerta del baño entreabierta, como invitándole a pasar. Entró y, entre una nube de vapor, vio el cuerpo de Serena sumergido en la bañera. Tenía los ojos cerrados y realmente estaba disfrutando de su baño.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta la bañera, remangó su camisa hasta los codos y se agachó para abrazar, desde la espalda el delicado cuerpo que apenas dejaba ver un poco de la curvatura de los perfectos senos salir de la espuma rosa.

- Sabías que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido? - susurró al oído de la rubia que sonrió tímidamente - Y que desde el día en que caíste a mis pies me rendí yo a los tuyos?

- No caí a tus pies, no seas engreido - Serena abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. El rostro de. Darien la moraba con dulzura mientras sus manos masajeaban sus hombros y la mitad de su pecho - Tu me hiciste caer.

- Eres torpe princesa - depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia - no quieras culparme a mí de tu caída.

- Sabías que siempre me gustó que me llamaras así? - preguntó la rubia sin apartar la mirada de la de su amado.

- Cómo? Princesa? - Darien respondió extrañado.

- Si, siempre que me llamabas así sentía que mi mundo estaba completo pero nunca pude identificar lo que significaba - se estiró un poco para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Darien.

- Quiero sacar unos días para visitar a mis padres, descansar un poco en la cabaña de la playa y organizar algunas cosas - Soltó el moreno al separarse del beso - Quieres acompañarme?

- Tus padres? - Asustada, Serena se enderezó y se giró para ver bien el rostro de Darien - Les dirás que...

- Claro preciosa - Una vez más, se acercó a ella y acarició el blanco rostro con cariño - Ellos te quieren, no veo porqué te asustas.

- Me quieren como tu amiga y no están de acuerdo con que me ayudes con Peru - el miedo seguía apoderándose de la rubia - No creo que sea buena...

- Shhh... - El moreno puso su dedo índice en los labios de Serena para callarla - Recuerdas porqué me fui de casa?

- Si... - la voz temblorosa de Serena sonó en un leve susurro mientras los recuerdos de un amargo día llegaban a su cabeza.

**- Flashback -**

- Serena, no es nada contra ti, cariño - Gea, una mujer pelinegra, de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable sonrisa intentaba conciliar con la pareja que tenía en frente - Pero creo que mi hijo debe buscarse su vida aparte, por eso no estoy de acuerdo.

- Mamá - Darien, con actitud sobreprotectora abrazó a Una embarazadísima Serena - No voy a dejarla sola y si no eres capaz de asumirlo, me voy...

- No digas tonterías Darien - un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules como el mar abrazó a Gea.

- Diamante la abandonó a su suerte, es mi mejor amiga y quieran o no, voy a cuidarla y a su hijo - Con cariño, acarició los cabellos de la rubia y miró a sus padres - espero que lo entiendan algún día.

**- Flashback -**

- Crees que lo entenderán? - Soltó Serena tras un suspiro.

- Debemos intentarlo mi amor - soltó las dos palabras que durante mucho tiempo había querido decirle.

- Y Peru? No puedo llevarlo y acabo de regresar de un viaje largo...

- Princesa, Peruru es muy inteligente, quince días no afectarán su nivel académico y en la escuela de artes, tiene un mes para que el curador revise sus obras, podemos traerlo con nosotros.

- Me dejas pensarlo hasta mañana? - Serena se volvía a acomodar en la bañera volviendo a su posición inicial.

- Claro princesa - soltó entre una suave risa - y no deberías acomodarte de nuevo, vas a quedar como una uva pasa.

- Darien! - La rubia se puso de pie sin percatarse de su desnudez y se lanzó sobre Darien para pegarle, pero este fue más ágil, la atrapó entre sus brazos amarrándola en un fuerte abrazo y sin importarle que lo empapara - Suéltame!

- No lo haré - rió divertido el pelinegro antes de tomar a la rubia en brazos e ir con ella a la habitación - Ya no te dejaré escapar de mis brazos, princesa - le dijo depositándola suavemente en la cama y moviendo la ensalada para la mesa de noche - Te amo - y con esas dos simples palabras, dio comienzo a una noche de entrega mutua en la que el amor podía palparse en el ambiente.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo... Se que he tardado algo, pero el trabajo me ha absorto un poco, además que me estoy mudando esta semana y eso me ha quitado tiempo... Aún así, acá está y ya trabajo en el siguiente...**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo... Mil besos**


End file.
